


Evanstan拉郎-- 短篇集

by kiwi_plum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jack Benjamin, Bottom T.J. Hammond, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Curtis Everett, Top Steve Rogers, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_plum/pseuds/kiwi_plum
Summary: Evanstan拉郎短篇集柯TJ/柯王子/盾王子/火王子每章都是完整的一篇pwp，万字左右，不想每次另开新post预警Tag会不断增加，请注意每章开头的简介，章节名即短篇标题。





	1. [柯王子/柯TJ]Timberjack（伐木工）

**Author's Note:**

> 柯王子/柯TJ/ PWP一发完/粗口预警！！/全程柯总视角
> 
> 现代AU-美国东北。伐木工人柯蒂斯在本杰明家庄园帮工，遇上露营的TJ，TJ与他曾经爱慕的杰克相像。  
> ↑↑注意上面这段简介内容会在后面反转↑↑
> 
> 中间有虐，开放结局，个人觉得应该算引导柯王子HE

“嘿，伙计们，那些该死的小兔崽子可给我们逮到了！”

Curtis应着声音朝陷阱的方向走，他并不在意工友们有没有抓住什么浣熊，这不是他来这里帮忙的原因，但他得过去，否则那几个男人会拎着那些可怜蛋的脖子到他面前来，然后嘻嘻哈哈喷他一脸酒气。他们的生活就是这么缺乏乐子，浑身惰性的家伙，白天在牧场和牛棚边只能见到他们发懒闲聊，晚上倒也不睡觉，喝了酒之后就是吹牛谈女人，只等着十月领了钱各回各家懒散三四个月，或者是找个赌场挥霍一空。比起来谷仓里捣乱的浣熊，他们好不到哪儿去。

“兄弟，好像不是那群狗娘养的。”

“别告诉我是臭鼬，你过去看清楚点，我就说你这陷阱弄得不靠谱。”

两个男人一边吆喝，踉跄着朝那棵红枫的方向走，很难说他们醉得能看清什么。Curtis走近了些，他确定陷阱里挂着的不是动物，而是一个人，于是他步子快了点，近到能听见绳网里的人小声挣扎的声音---------没有呼救，只是双手揪着粗绳乱晃，又不敢晃得太厉害，唯恐从两三米高的地方落下。

“一个小子！”

“你说一个臭小子？”

带头的男人揉揉眼睛，咒骂几声去拉扯绳子，手劲不稳，绳网里的人还是跌得闷哼一声。

“你这小子怎么掉了陷阱也不嚷嚷，想挂在上面一晚上？养得细皮嫩肉的，你们快来看看，还哭了，这可不是我害的。”

“城里人，你指望他看你一眼都难。”

另一个人叹着气去解绳索，拉着年轻男人站起来。那人小声道了谢，仍是惊魂未定。

Jack！

Curtis险些叫出这个名字--------寻常又独特，尤其配着那个人，这名字也有了诗意。让他魂牵梦萦的男人，十个年头没有再见到他一面。Curtis是痛恨他的，当他熬不过想要恨这个男人时他想到的会是他不可一世的嘴脸，傲慢的语气---------他吐出的气都香得像名贵的花，Curtis最恨的大概是这个。但他最终还是敌不过内心对他的渴望，一年又一年，他重新回到这里，借以帮工的名义。哪怕他只是再隔着那扇窗子见到他一眼也好，那扇蒙着一层垢的铁窗----------他今天也路过了，天黑之后那里静得不像人间，墙外的藤蔓枯枝像从地狱里探出的残肢，狰狞可怖，他很难想象曾经有个优雅的青年人在里面生存过活。庄园依旧温柔华丽，Benjamin一家在此惬意生活，少了那个颀长的身影没有对他们造成任何影响，他们祝酒欢笑，如同活在天堂，没人记得那里曾有Jack的一席之地。

他不是Jack，不可能是Jack Benjamin。不仅仅因为他稚嫩的脸庞，怯懦的神色，Curtis能从他的眼里读出差异。他与Jack确实有相似的眉眼，这足够让他感到迷惑，让他心烦意乱。

“他是我侄子。”

Curtis并不清楚自己为什么说了这样的话，也许是内心里急着带走眼前的年轻人。他不知道原因，只觉得年轻人会跟他走。这些帮工的男人们并没有见过Jack，不会觉得这个年轻人眼熟，只当Curtis没来由的怒气和反常是出自对他侄子的不满。他们并没有去质疑Curtis的话，别看他留着络腮胡子穿着粗鄙，英俊的样貌是藏不住的，他有这样一个清秀的侄子不是什么稀奇事。

“跟我走。”

Curtis拽了一把年轻人的胳膊，那人抹了一把泪跟在Curtis身边走的跌跌撞撞。他看了一眼身边人，步履在落叶上的姿态----------那是一双黑皮鞋，擦得锃亮，从遥远的地方传来坚定响亮的踢踏声，当声音停下时他看到挺拔的脊背，转向他的那张脸上扯着一抹笑，眼波流转，扎眼的美与孤傲。而这一秒，他对上的这双眼滚圆幽绿，睫毛上还带点细小泪珠，像迷路的小型动物。Curtis猛地回到现实，他并不是Jack，无论他让Curtis看到多少Jack的影子。

“你叫什么名字？”

“TJ”

* * *

Curtis的小木屋离得并不远，是他在这里的临时居所，他可以选择住在山脚下庄园里为佣人们准备的房间如果他愿意，他被Silas Benjamin所信任，不像那群好吃懒做的男人。但他在这里，简陋的一览无余的屋子里与一个长得和Jack几乎一模一样的男人面对面坐着。男人-------TJ的胳膊暴露在空气里，Curtis想要用手指在他雪白的肌肤上反复描绘，直到发腻。他从没有这样的机会-------对Jack，他的双臂永远包裹在长袖之下，立起的领口遮住大半脖颈。

TJ穿着白色的T恤，胸口是色彩斑斓的蛱蝶，展开的翅膀看似拼尽全力煽动飞翔，看在Curtis眼里，那是早已被钉在软木板上的完美标本。Jack的领口上也总别着蝴蝶，与他相称，显得他愈加动人。他没有开口对Jack这样说过，也没有夸过Jack的美，事实上在Curtis操他之前没与他说过一句话。他只用痴痴看那男人几秒，便会听到那人不屑一顾的哼声，可恨的是，甚至连那细不可闻的哼声都是美妙的。

“你会做饭吗？”

Curtis不愿再这样僵坐下去，他饿了，刚从庄园回来，想吃点像样的食物，不是什么干面包，不是豆子。

“如果你有面粉牛奶和鸡蛋，我想我能做薄煎饼。”

“薄煎饼，薄煎饼很好。”

Curtis说着去翻柜子和旧冰箱，材料准备在狭长的料理桌上。他就站在TJ身边看他搅拌面糊，屋里昏黄的光线衬得他轮廓柔和，小巧的鼻尖，羽翼般煽动的睫毛，他细致的动作就像那些城里人，偶尔在家里做些糕点，每个步骤都那么讲究精确。Jack会做什么吗，Curtis自嘲般摇摇头，他也就是枪玩得顺手，还有他的皮质短马鞭，他亲眼见到Jack用那玩意儿抽过哪个佣人的脸--------那可真是天大的浪费，要知道Curtis满脑子想的都是Jack赤裸着身体被他用短鞭的皮舌撩拨得浑身发颤，用难以想象的下贱声音祈求Curtis在他身上留下印记，给他更多。

“我迷路了，我们在湖边露营，我和我的朋友们。没想到掉进了猎人的陷阱。”

TJ的声音甜美软糯，将Curtis从关于Jack的旖旎遐想中拉回来。他已经煎好了一块，香喷喷的奶味勾起Curtis的食欲。TJ像是打开了话匣子，开始说他们一路的行程，他的朋友，他们沿途的经历，他如何搭的帐篷。话说的没完没了，直到他煎完最后一块，盘子里摞了五英尺那么高。Curtis只想告诉他，他落的不是什么猎人的陷阱，他说话有那么点童真，像是个读着童话故事长大的小公主。

“你有蜂蜜吗？如果不配上蜂蜜口味要差多了。”

Curtis示意桌上那个瓷罐子，TJ打开后闻了闻，兴奋地探了一根手指进去，琥珀色的浓稠汁液顺着食指滴落掌心，他伸出舌头舔舔，然后整根含进嘴里吮吸。

“是枫糖！”

Curtis尴尬地应了一声，听TJ说城里的枫糖一小壶就要二十多块，以及山里的枫糖有多美味。他切着薄煎饼塞进嘴里，对面的男人并不会发现他身体某个部位起了什么变化。TJ小巧的舌头，沾满枫糖的双唇，他想的自然是把他的老二塞进对方粉嫩嘴唇里的龌龊事。Curtis一把捉住TJ再次尝试伸进瓷罐里的手，瞪着年轻男人的眼神不容置疑。有些事，起码要等吃饱了再做。

* * *

“过来。”

Curtis拍拍硬邦邦的铁架床，那声音谈不上美妙。TJ来到他身边坐下，近得只剩一拳的距离，他无所畏惧地看进Curtis的双眼，Curtis也不介意让他看到自己眼底暗涌的情欲。

“你知道我要做什么？”

TJ点了头，柔软的卷发在动作下微微晃动，Curtis手指缠了上去，年轻男人在抚弄中乖顺地闭上眼。

Jack有更深的发色，他的头发总是一丝不苟地梳在脑后，打上刚好的发胶，习惯穿一身军装，即使他早已不在军队，他在乡间，却想着他的战场和名利。有着颠倒众生的相貌，清冷桀骜的禁欲味像最纤软的羽毛搔刮着Curtis的神经，恐怕那时他看Jack的眼神能将他生吞活剥。

将TJ压在身下时Curtis已经喘得不成样，他全部的注意都在那张粉色的小嘴上，不像Jack的那般鲜红肿胀，却也被舔得晶亮诱人。他想要尝尝那里的味道，又恨不得现在就用他胀得发疼的性器捅进去，把那两瓣嘴唇蹂躏得像他的心上人那样红艳。‘Jack那个婊子，他的嘴不知道含过多少人的老二’，Curtis听人这么侮辱过Jack，他当然揍了那个该死的混账，他知道那不是真的，他也不允许任何别人侮辱Jack。

吻上TJ的嘴唇时，Curtis像是实现了几个世纪前的梦，他几乎为这个射出来。身下的人软绵绵地哼出声，回应得热切，火热的舌尖带着甜腻的枫糖味，勾着Curtis舌头的样子不知餍足。

他从未尝过Jack。

Curtis想起那晚，他撞上的Jack甚至有些狼狈，男人努力端回惯有的架子，‘Curtis，是吗？’他记得Jack这样问，但那不是什么浪漫的展开，不是情愫的发酵，因为下一秒Jack的手擦过他的下体不轻不重地捏了一把，他带笑的眼像是看透了这么久以来Curtis最深处的欲望，又像在骂他是个没有胆的废物。Curtis只记得捉住了那只挑逗又或是嘲弄他的手，积蓄已久的欲念和Jack的挑衅让他一时间烧红了眼。当他再记得要呼吸和思考时，Jack已经被他按在墙上，长裤挂在膝盖，Curtis的手指在细窄的甬道里草草扩张。他急切地将硬得发疼的阴茎埋进Jack的身体里，男人白皙的大腿和臀肉在挑战他最后那点自制力。Jack生在北方的土地，却像是活在最南端沼泽地里的幽灵兰，淤黑泥泞中惹眼的一抹白，诡异的妖冶，脆弱和倔强的共同体，勾得人只想肆意侵犯，毁掉他那些践踏不得的尊严。Curtis一下下撞进渴望已久的身体里，手指缠上男人半勃的性器，他们像两个不知耻的低等动物在庄园的库房外干着见不得人的勾当。

除了在Curtis手里缴械时激动地喘出了声，Jack始终沉默，但他爱这个，他扭动的腰肢不断迎合身后的撞击，有那么一秒Curtis甚至怀疑他真像传言那样和男人做尽了这档子事。‘滚开（piss off）’---------如果不是Jack的声音将他拉回现实，Curtis不会发现他发泄过后正贪婪地捏着对方的下巴，企图掠夺一个吻。

“Curtis？”

身下的人推搡一把，费力地喘气，被取悦到的满意神色和对Curtis滥用蛮力的困惑。红了，艳得能滴出血，双唇被磨得近乎残破。他愈发与Jack相似的脸让Curtis涌起一阵羞愧--------这太过熟悉，他不该妄自菲薄，他怎么会配不上Jack……但只是这一闪而逝的想法就逼得他暴躁。

“转过去，趴着。”

这是一声命令，是Jack会嗤之以鼻的那种，但他能从这个年轻人身上看到服从，温驯。TJ当然不是什么动物，Curtis得对他有点起码的尊重，但也许年轻男人更爱他这种不体面的方式，TJ咬紧下唇，循着Curtis的意思跪在铁床上。Curtis解开男人的裤子，褪到膝盖处，对着挺翘的屁股磨了磨他早已滚烫发硬的性器，隔着厚布料，满意地看到雪白的肌肤上多了些红痕。他闭上眼舒了口气，不急不缓地扯开皮带，有时候这比操进去来得更火热和直接，趴跪着的男人会听着金属扣碰撞的脆响，皮革擦过织物的沙沙声，他赤裸光滑的臀部贴着粗糙的棉布。这就是某种意义上的酷刑--------如果说惧怕时的等待让人坐如针毡，那么情欲当中的一丁点恶意暂息会令人抓狂。

“看上去你等不及了。”

正如Curtis预见的，他包裹住年轻男人腿间的勃起，不再给他磨蹭床单的机会。如果不是他给的，TJ不可以轻易索取。对了，他之前说了什么来着---------尊重--------可笑，原谅他到了这种节骨眼上想到的只有绝对控制。他掰开手感极佳的臀瓣，吻了那处紧闭的褶皱。

“在这里等着我。”

瓷罐碰上床边地面发出的声音--------他想TJ能听得懂，或许他就在等这个，他遇上的可爱‘猎物’，不是个单纯的小家伙。从他进门后夸Curtis挂在墙上的那把斧子，他在做薄煎饼时对Curtis似有若无的擦碰，老天，他可以把TJ按在料理台从后面上了他，不必须他长得和Jack一般模样，只因他是个诱人的‘猎物’。

“舔它。”

蘸了枫糖的两根手指被TJ含住，在软舌的勾弄下Curtis仍没有忘记用指尖搔刮他的上颚，在火热的口腔里搅动，另一只手掌环住TJ可怜的硬挺轻轻套弄。

“用力舔，然后我会给你想要的。”

男人卖力地吞吐，头部前后晃动，阴茎在Curtis的动作下渗出更多前液，全身泛起潮红，兴奋沉醉的样子毫不遮掩。Curtis抽出沾满粘液的手指，来到那处穴口，轻轻按了几下，那里便吸住了他的指尖。手指转圈，安抚着穴口，一点点朝里面挤，紧得不可思议。他拔出一些，浅浅地抽插，玩弄TJ勃起的那只手动得更快，趴跪着的男人沉迷于射精前的狂乱，Curtis借机将埋在他后穴的手指插到最深处。年轻男人低吼一声射进Curtis收紧的掌心，这就是Curtis想要的控制，他可以嘲弄地在男人的耳边说些下流话，那些他对Jack说不出口的，骂他是个骚货然后操他，如此直白，像个粗人，像他自己。解决掉两人身上繁杂的衣物，赤着身子把TJ搂进怀里，他不是个浪漫的情人，不会在男人发泄后轻易放过他。手指还在TJ的身体里动作，没有发泄过的性器已经等得没了耐性，但他要尝到最好的，让男人在他的操弄下彻底记住那种销魂蚀骨的快感。他感到怀里的人动了动，不久前射精过的那处再次挺立。

“坐起来。”

Curtis扶着男人坐在床上，示意对方蘸了枫糖涂抹在他的阴茎上，TJ的背贴在他胸口，双腿大开地跨在Curtis大腿两侧，抹了枫糖的手套弄他的动作在Curtis低头看来更像是自渎。

“准备好让你下面这张嘴也尝尝甜头了？”

“等不及了。”

Curtis扶着阴茎的手开始颤抖，该死，他可不会为这个刚认识的男人疯狂。他将前端抵上穴口，那里一张一翕倒真像张嘴，Curtis倒抽一口气，挺动腰胯，嵌进穴口里，反复顶弄几下。不再节制欲望后的身体里只剩下本能，他还有思维，但那是一团黑雾，遮盖住一切真相，Curtis不需要真相，他发狠地在火热的甬道里来回撞击，只求一切化为空白，给他片刻宁静和纯粹的喜悦。Curtis抬起男人的双腿，每一下力度都大得惊人，他习惯于做粗活---------伐木搬运，清理马棚，没什么是他做不了的，论力气，姑娘们怕是消受不住的，但男人们不同，所以有些事和男人做起来才带劲，是的，男人们，他不是在说Jack。

TJ泄出的呻吟婉转动人，狭小的屋子里充盈着他甜美的喘息声，比他们抹得到处都是的枫糖更甚，恐怕路过的人都能听见，如果之前那些男人还在这周围一带瞎转悠就会知道Curtis讨到了这个便宜。

“告诉我你想要我操你，说你想让我射进去。”

那张沾着粘液的嘴回答他想要听到的话，满足他的欲望。Curtis骂着他，操他，和他接吻，像两个最寻常不过的恋人。他射进TJ的身体里，享受那里温暖的包裹以及男人高潮时的惊呼和颤栗。

谁又能永远享乐，只有寂寥和空虚是永恒的，他们躺在床上彼此相拥时，Curtis又想起那扇窗，想起绿藤缠绕的外墙，魅人的午后。那是少数几次他见到Jack寂寞苍白的模样，一定不是因为他在屋子里没有着他那身军装，一定不是因为他散乱的发尾，那是双空洞的眼，像潭死水，你几乎想象不出它们灵动时的模样。如若不是窗外的蝶舞和蝉鸣，那就是一副画，画中的人美得让人心醉，你却不愿再看第二眼。

他握住TJ的手腕，这是第二次，第一次是他们对坐在餐桌。光滑细嫩，不像Jack的带着两圈疤痕，Curtis问自己那是不是真的，他从不敢确信，因为他没有亲眼见过，因为他捏着那个带疤的手腕把那人摁在墙边上他。或许那是他留下的，又或许那确实不存在。

“我喜欢这里。”

TJ的意思不是说他这个破烂木屋，而是他们这里的山水和人情。你指望Curtis能立刻领会，当然不，他只是愚蠢地问了。他像这个年轻男人一样直接，只要不是与Jack一起。

‘我恨这里。’

‘我恨这里。’

那是陪同Jack骑马的河畔，在草地上Jack骑跨在他身上泄出来，头埋在Curtis的颈边。第一遍是虚弱的，第二遍则是暴怒和愤恨甚至带着哭腔。这个情绪反复多变的美人------------Curtis的双手还沉浸在他臀肉的柔软触感和阴茎被狭小肠道吮吸包裹的畅快之中，他蛮横地向上冲撞，射进去，给他的回答是一句‘那你还不是在这里被我的鸡巴操射了’。

Jack不再与他说话，但Curtis记得他咬住嘴唇流泪的脸，像恨透了整个世界，抹泪的手又那么轻描淡写，只怕被人看穿他在意。这一次他连句‘滚开’也没有说，提了裤子，上了马。绝尘而去的背影只在Curtis的记忆里留下零星的印记。

他从不曾真正了解Jack，直到这一刻他才幡然醒悟，过去了十多载----------那是多么艰难的一句‘带我走’。

* * *

天蒙蒙亮，空气里夹着一丝清冷，Curtis环顾一周，他就在Benjamin家某个角落的房间里。头有些疼，眼角还有未干的泪，大概因为梦，又或者那不是梦，是他十年后的未来。他拖出床下那把斧子，斧身正，刃不偏，雪亮锋利，他知道自己要去哪里。


	2. [盾王子]Take Your Time（夜店AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 盾王子/PWP一发完
> 
> 杰克是列王传最初的设定，还没经历后面糟心事的小王子/大盾是现代AU设定
> 
> 夜店AU/挑逗大盾的小王子/月工塞play/不虐/基调是温馨的

这不是Steve会来的地方。昏暗嘈杂，躁动的鼓点，人影扭动交缠，他像是清醒在迷醉疯狂人群里的唯一一个。人靠在角落里，他早被那群朋友丢下，好像把他召唤来是他们的任务，而玩起来就与他们无关了，Steve手里甚至还没有一杯酒，但这不改变结束时他被分摊到的账单金额，他或许少言寡语，但不蠢。

聚焦在吧台边男人身上的不是炫彩的灯光，是四面而来的灼热视线，不得不说这男人确实像会发光，短发梳在脑后，金棕色的睫毛微微下垂，他侧着脸，除了他面前两个姑娘，没人能欣赏到他眼里的光彩。但Steve知道那一定美妙极了，姑娘们踮着脚尖，在男人的话语里羞红了脸。

“Jack Benjamin，那可真是个尤物。”Steve听身旁两个矮个子讨论，说话的人像在评价一幅画、一件雕塑，矮个子与身边人碰了下酒杯，似乎只是站在远处看看就能被满足到。不难想象有多少人像这样，藏在某个角落里，却绝不会有胆子靠近男人。在场的所有人都知道Jack的名字，也包括现在的Steve。

Jack身边又换了几波人，他不轻易与人靠近，但被他搂在怀里那些却能得到一个吻一个笑。与他有些距离的是两个西装革履的男人，没有挪动过位置，神情肃穆，别着耳麦，随时准备在Jack一个响指下赶走任何碍眼的苍蝇。Jack或许是权贵，他有那副难以取悦的样子，男人有美丽的容貌不假，但容貌不至于给他凌驾于人的气势。

Jack手边是两个子弹杯，面前男人一副馋他馋的口水要流下来的窘相，这种人脑子里想得都是灌醉他就能下得了手，他厌恶油腻腻的眼神，况且男人也没好看到哪儿去，多半是个自我感觉良好的早泄男。他想开口说点什么，例如婉转的一句‘滚’，Jack手撑在吧台边沿转了个身，透过男人右肩，瞥见一个生面孔。这里少有生人，不重要，如果是些歪瓜裂枣，Jack也不会费力多看两眼。但这个穿一身白Tee的金发大个子，他看起来像个私人健身教练，或者技巧型运动选手，不是这里的常客，更不像会来这类地方的人。Jack不偏好金发，多数时候也喜欢娇小点的男人，可以偎在他怀里那种，但喜好这玩意儿得看心情，他想玩点新鲜的，所以这会是个不错的选择。

他懒得动口赶人，所以招呼了身边一个保镖，面前恶心的男人连声音都没发出来就已经被带出去几米远。但Jack不浪费酒，何况这也是个给金发男人下暗示的机会，他在虎口撒了一把盐，舌尖缓慢舐过，视线在金发男人脸上兜转，一口饮尽龙舌兰。呛辣的味道冲进喉管，接着又是一杯，他咬下一口柠檬，又舔舔指尖沾上的酸涩汁液，视线在男人眼睛和唇角游移。Jack一手将杯子推远，他知道男人什么时候会上钩。他有些媚态，且擅于运用，同他上床的人说这叫‘骚’，他不否认。Jack的逻辑是，如果枪不用来崩人脑袋，就是一种赤裸裸的浪费。

Steve没在意到Jack身边的男人是怎样消失的，他意识回来时男人正舔着指尖朝他的方向看，说他在看并不恰当，Jack更像是用眼神牵了牵无形的钩子，嘴角的笑暧昧里藏着阴晦，在他推开杯子的动作里Steve察觉出身体里的干渴，他需要去叫一杯酒，或者两杯。

“嗨”  
“嗨”

“Soldier”男人称呼他士兵时挺直了背，不再瘫软放松的身体也让Steve看出他们的共同处，他得承认Jack是个比他第一印象中更难以捉摸的人---------好的方面，同时也被男人靠近的身体弄得羞怯了。“我想你也是，但你不能这么称呼我了，Jack，我现在只是个普通市民。”他说完才意识到对方的名字被卷进话里，心里自嘲一番，所以那些人说他是个三十来岁还学不会搭讪的毛头小子是由不得他反驳的。“为什么？但在这之前我是不是得问问你为什么知道我的名字？”当然这明知故问。只是道理上没有人第一次见面就直呼他Jack，起码要假惺惺问上一句。他接过金发男人递来的酒---------兑了大量柠檬水的杜松子酒，清爽的口感让他以为在吞果汁，Jack想去换男人手里那杯，那看上去更像成年人的饮料。但好笑的是他偏偏被大个子的老派做法取悦到了。

“所有人都知道你的名字，”Steve声音不大，注意力在吧台后的酒柜，像在努力研究酒瓶千奇百怪的形状，偶尔转回来看一眼Jack，很快再偏向别处。他也许永远学不会Jack这种毫不收敛的注视，毕竟有些事情不是多练习就能更适应。

“那你打算告诉我你的名字？”  
“抱歉，”Steve为自己的迟钝感到无奈，“我是Steve。”他公式化地伸出手，并不适合此处的社交动作，发现得晚了一步，手僵在空气里。可一句话一个动作根本是植在大脑和肌肉里的指令，怪不了他。Jack没说话，牵住金发男人的手顺势靠上来。

“大个子，第一次来这种地方？”距离拉近后Steve可以更清楚地观察男人，灰绿色的眸子被酒精搅得浑浊，他想象它们清澈时的模样，一定像一汪幽静的湖水，一颗宝石。Jack舔了舔唇，这是他的惯常动作。Steve早被这两瓣肉分了神，他不相信那是人类该有的唇色，想擦试看看上面有没有什么化学颜料，可Steve能看出姑娘们精心画出的唇妆，那些只是抹上一层或几层色素，只是在皮肉上的叠加，绝不是Jack这般从里透出来，大概他此时拿出画笔在纸上描绘也诠释不出这抹鲜红的千分之一来。他的手被带领着覆上男人的脸颊，似是被Jack看出了他的心思，拇指被控制住划过泛着水渍的下唇，软嫩得可以陷进去。“想尝尝看？”Steve瑟缩了一下，男人并不介意，松开手笑出来，像个拿蠢学生无可奈何的教师。

“那请我跳支舞？”这次Jack学着Steve会喜欢的方式问，别说他不知道什么是金发男人口里会说出来的东西，他根本就是上世纪，或者上上世纪的绅士，只是没裹一身厚重礼服。Jack会喜欢拽着男人的领带走向舞池，这不是什么高雅的地方，没人矜持，但金发男人穿着T恤，因此他牵着男人的手，一前一后像是刚学会恋爱的中学生，这画面该多奇怪。

“过来，”Jack帮着男人的手探进皮衣下摆，那人的手也就在他腰上安安稳稳地放着，他想骂这个大个子是怎么也挑逗不起来的蠢蛋。Jack向来对不开窍的家伙没兴趣，可说不上怎么就是想对金发男人使点坏。他踮起脚尖，凑上男人颈侧，嘴唇似有若无地碰在他耳廓。“别告诉我你对着男人硬不起来，不如趁早离开这里，不是你该来的地方，小可爱。”Jack偏过脑袋，由下而上地望进男人眼睛里，那是好看的冰蓝色，纯净里被染上一层情欲。他伸手在男人裆部捏了一把，浅浅笑起来，“抱歉，看来我误会你了，Soldier。”

“别那么称呼我，Jack。”Steve没有被人这么对付过，这不像在战场上，不是面对敌人，但无疑这是他不熟悉的危险地带，当他提醒自己不能一脚越过去时已经深陷其中，回首一看早就没了退路。他被Jack清浅醇香的吐息弄得气息紊乱，Steve不随意被摆弄，他控制自己，他向来能管控好自己。

Jack轮廓分明的下颏在他手掌里，冰凉滑腻，只有贴在脖颈边不规则的小胡茬扎扎刺刺的弄得他发痒，他突然觉得这个看似无懈可击完美的家伙也有点小迷糊，Steve忍不住去想为他刮去那些胡茬时Jack会怎么坐着，兴许不再撩人，乖巧地仰起脸，有与他年龄相符的腼腆笑容。但这最终也是危险里的一点甜蜜幻象，他感到身体被拉着倾向Jack，唇舌相触，游进嘴里的舌头上混着酒精和甜丝丝的果味，男人闷闷地哼出声，他确定这声音隔着皮肤透进身体里，连带淫猥的水声，从两人交缠的部位传递到发昏的大脑里。下半身紧紧相贴，在Jack的扭动下擦碰又分开，Steve有那么点不愿承认，但他找到点共舞的感觉，虽然这不能被称为‘舞蹈’，这是动物在交配前的调情。

他抬起Jack的脸蛋，生疏却虔诚地亲吻，这是属于柔和午后的吻，也许在个喷水池边，一片绿荫下，让人心头小鹿乱撞的吻----------大概不被认为适合Jack的，然而怀里的人愈发动情地软在他手掌下。Steve也许该推开Jack，也许推开后该四处望望，是不是有人在朝他们看，但分开至多是让他重新听进那些躁得人发怒的音乐，那不是他想要的，Steve宁愿享受片刻的安静，就当怀里捧着所有人都觊觎的珍宝，被饥渴得发着光的眼睛盯视，他也继续沉迷，哪怕再沉迷一刻他就难重新找回自己。

“Soldier，”Jack双手攀在Steve颈后，额头抵在他肩上，“没有和别人跳过舞吗？”Steve不确定自己理解的舞与Jack口中的是不是同一种意思，他侧过脸，下巴贴着男人服帖的软发，略微郑重地在男人耳边说了句‘没有’。“为什么？”那人随口一问，“没有遇上适合的舞伴。”Steve有点陷入回忆，也算不上什么回忆了，就是各种并不愉快的邂逅，他不善言辞，仅此而已。“现在呢？”“你是很棒的舞伴，Jack。”他的语气正经得像上尉夸手下的中士，怀里的人被逗乐了。Jack没指望这家伙说出什么动听的，或者下流的挑起他欲望的话，但Jack喜欢这个，打心眼里。

“要我说，你不是个合格的舞伴，”Jack的声音里是伪装的不满，所以听上去有点撒娇的意思，他越来越为与金发男人的相遇着迷----------没错，他认为这是一次相遇，尽管不过多久他是要把人带上床的。他现在就是忍不住再对大个子使使坏。说实话Jack从来不是玩心重的人，年幼时也不像其他男孩子一样有过捉弄人的年纪，在他理解皇位权利前就有多少人提醒过他要像他那个姐姐一样懂分寸，不懂的话，装也要装出来。

“让我教教你手要怎么放？”男人收紧搂在Steve颈后的手，一字一句贴在他唇边说，“像这样，伸进去。”Steve呼吸一滞，被对方话里的意思电到般僵硬住，直到一只手引导他探进裤腰，接着布料的紧绷感在男人一个动作下缓和了，是Jack解开了前面的扣子，他不敢去想男人有没有拉开拉链。甘甜低哑的气音在他耳畔，Steve顺着那个声音的意思‘向下’又‘向下’，丰满柔软的臀肉黏在了手掌下，冰凉凉的在火热的掌心里如同随时能化开，直到触上一个邦硬突兀的玩意儿。凭手感他能说出东西是什么金属，凭位置他能说出东西的用途，但不代表他能坦然继续，“你可以拧着它转一圈”男人的话音惊得他手下一抖，Jack喘了一声，带点戏剧化的呻吟，不算小声，若不是背景音震耳欲聋，身边又都是些醉醺醺扭动在一起的人，他甚至想去捂住Jack的嘴。

“我在想你什么时候会把你的大家伙塞进来，这东西根本不够粗。”Jack说某些字眼时刻意加重了音，他满意地看到金发男人闭上眼吸气的样子，这是在克制吗，他暗暗地揣摩男人的表情，有些想笑。可不要插进来的时候还这副模样----------Jack为过早的遐想翻了个白眼，他不能再盯着大个子的脸看下去，看得他自己也莫名得两颊发烫，最初使坏的心情到了这里竟然成了羞赧，没准是从大个子那里传染来的。

“去个僻静点的地方？”Steve没从之前的挑逗里缓过来，他有点懵，随着男人一道离开。转角时Jack对保镖做了个手势，两人没再跟来，他们上了楼，进到一个包间。门被阖上的瞬间音乐与人声都模糊在小空间之外，Jack随手把皮外套丢在一角的扶手椅，身子一软倒向身后的床。“别站着吞口水，过来，大个子。”这是Steve第一次真正听清他的声音，软糯，语气却像不容置疑的一声命令。他走过去在男人身边坐下，几乎下一秒就被拽了压在Jack身上，他还来不及感叹男人的力气比他想象的大，那个声音就先占据了头脑，“别用你发硬的家伙抵着我下面”。

金发男人立刻撑起了身子，又歉疚又窘迫地望着他，“抱歉，难受吗？”。Jack实际想踢踢他的脑袋，看那里面是不是锈上的，但要期望大个子用下体揉蹭他说什么‘看你待会儿求着我干你后面’也不现实。他抬起胳膊把男人再拉近，边吻边骂他，说他是个没谈过恋爱的老处男。

“快把衣服脱了”被这么命令一句，Steve犹豫几秒，卷起下摆脱掉T恤，看Jack抱着手臂坐起来，又领会着他眼神的意思脱掉了长裤。他被Jack摁在床上，阴茎被对方握在手里把玩，“看看你，这玩意儿又粗又硬，你都不用它吗？”Jack凌在他上方细细观察他，带点嘲弄，“告诉我，你会像这样自己搓弄它吗？看到有东西喷在手心里，是不是内疚得要命？”Steve有些羞恼，又无法反驳，他捉住那只在他性器上点火的手，止住Jack的动作。

Jack有些惊异于男人的力道，温柔坚定，点到即止，他就是能领会到，没再开口嘲他，而是望进那双蓝眼睛里等待他下一步。“Jack？”他应了一声，“你愿意和我做爱？”男人的手抚过他脸颊的碎发，他小声‘嗯？’了一句，嗓子里又甜又痒，一下子忘了呼吸，是头顶的光太柔和了，还是男人的双眼太真诚，Jack突然觉得这有些神圣，他想哭又想笑，最后也没说出一个字，默默坐在旁边开始褪衣物。躺在男人身边时，他不再是Jack Benjamin，浑浑噩噩说不上自己是谁，只是有种拿自己献祭的错觉。他与金发男人亲吻，爱抚，沐浴在温热的怀抱里，他忆起年幼时泡在浴缸里拍打水花，捏那些发不出声的小黄鸭子，一切甜蜜得恍如隔世。男人翻了身来到他上方，亲吻他鼻尖。“交给我，Jack。”他拉过男人的手十指交握，轻轻点了头。

Steve捏住肛塞露出的圆环，一点点抽出来，被撑开的穴口渐渐收缩回去，翕动着邀请。身下的男人催促，他挺着腰把胀大的阴茎送进去，Steve确实没有经历过这个，性器被紧窒的甬道包裹住，内壁像张收缩自如的网，缠绕他，让他舒服得头皮发麻。俯下身，与Jack亲吻，在那双腿的勾弄下开始挺腰律动，Jack的呻吟婉转动人，他又像是重新认识了这个男人，在所有的戏谑挑逗后的稚嫩，Steve怀疑是不是所有人都能见到他这一面，也怀疑这是自己的臆想。“Jack，我想听你叫我的名字。”他架起男人的双膝更卖力地插弄，不去想自己是不是会搞砸这场性事，只是索取内心渴求的，他对Jack渴求的。

“Steve”

他感到内壁一阵收缩，被Jack身体和嗓音里的甜蜜围剿，更疯狂地在男人体内挺动，榨出更多呻吟来。

沉醉又缠绵的交合，无需更多言语刺激的肉体欢愉，一切与欲望有关，又是场被命运编排的初遇，彼此倾心后注定卸下更多防备。

【END】


	3. [柯TJ]金链与貂皮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 参照 豸苗口即 太太的社会老柯而来的逗比小短篇  
> [参照图片①](http://howcanifindu.lofter.com/post/363c9f_eaf745b) [参照图片②](http://howcanifindu.lofter.com/post/363c9f_eb1caf4)

Curtis在生日这天收到了一盒礼物。粉嘟嘟滑溜溜满是爱心的包装纸，上头歪歪扭扭地系着一个绸带蝴蝶结。他拿起一边的小卡片，工工整整一行字「给最霸气的老柯，啾咪❤」，Curtis手里拿着小纸片，摸摸在一边熟睡的Thomas，心想他的小家伙为了他好好练字真够让人感动的，他才不在乎垃圾桶里是不是被塞了几十张半成品。

拿在手里掂了掂，这礼物实在挺重的，看来既不是情侣内裤也不是毛线帽。Curtis哗啦啦拆开包装纸，打开纸盒，对着里面的东西哭笑不得，这才弄明白前几天信用卡里那笔‘巨款’是花在哪上头了，亏他当时瞎担心，以为Thomas在外面包了个小白脸，撒了他大把钱却不好交代呢。Curtis懊悔极了，反复思索着怎么弥补他可爱贴心的小Tommy。他轻手轻脚地下床换衣服，把他小宝贝儿送的这套首饰戴在身上，心里美滋滋的。

打开卧室门走出去，客厅里忙活的佣人们都被吓得措手不及。Edgar提着平板电脑，对着显示屏一丝不苟地向Curtis作汇报，直觉今天氛围不大对，才瞥见老大今天格外光彩照人（字面意义上的）。

“老大，这套金器太有品味了！”阿谀奉承这一套也是要讲求时机的，比如现在。Curtis的生日在他们这帮人心里必须比总统日还重要（虽然没假休），你看这亮闪亮闪的大金链子和大金耳环绝壁是他们老大刚收到的生日礼物啊，至于来自谁，那是不言而喻的。他们老大满面春风，下一秒脸上能开出桃花的样子与曾经那个说‘真正的黑社会哪有戴金链子，两胳膊纹身’的鄙夷脸根本不能对上号。

不过说起来老大和他的小情人闹别扭也是有一阵子了。虽然他们房间里的声音从来都是限制级，但是按种类来分的话，从前都是温柔大叔与他的甜蜜情人，最近画风一变，成了凌辱调教系。等等，他在想什么呢，他只是偶尔听到那么一两句对话和微弱哭声而已，没有冒犯，而且说实话，Edgar宁愿自己没听到过啊。无论如何，浩劫已过，好歹等来的不是残垣断壁，一切欣欣向荣。按他们老大的心情，这个月都能多拿奖金，所以他马屁还在一个劲趁热拍。自认为还算机灵地补充一句，“老大，嫂子最近好像在抱怨衣柜里没有衣服穿。”

Curtis一听，想到最近事务繁忙，白天都在搞项目，晚上回来也没好好哄他的小Tommy，光顾着弄他，听他可怜兮兮地求饶，哭唧唧地缩在他怀里睡过去，心里愧疚得要命。正打算回房间里把光溜溜的宝贝从床上哄起来，又直觉Edgar的话哪里不太对，思索一番，板着脸丢下一句“他要是下次再找你抱怨，我保准你顺着大西洋飘到非洲去。”

***

“宝贝，你醒啦？”

Thomas正撅着屁股在抽屉里翻找衣服，肉嘟嘟的屁股包在棉质白色小短裤里，短裤上一只小白熊的脸蛋在他动作下晃来晃去。这家伙哪里弄来的这些可爱小内衣，他白皙幼滑的肌肤和娃娃脸已经够让人觉得自己在犯罪了。Curtis把他从地毯上捞起来，搂在怀里亲热一阵。

“带你去买衣服。”Curtis捏捏他脸蛋，他看看镜子里自己的金链子，想着怎么也要给Thomas弄一身像样的行头，不然别人都不知道他是谁家的宝。

***

包下城里最贵的精品店，门边站着两溜排西装革履的小弟，Curtis一只肩上扛着斧头，怀里圈着他的小情人，这场面吓得店员们哆嗦着在一边直鞠躬。

“想要什么随便拿，宝贝儿。”

Thomas转了一圈又一圈，相中了柜台后头矮架子上的一件貂皮大衣。

“先生，这件……这件已经被人订走了。”跟在身边的店员姑娘面露难色，她抖霍霍地瞅了Curtis一眼，又补充道，“Wilford家的千金两个月前订下的，全球只有这一件。”

Thomas手还扯着大衣的衣袖不放，不用说，他看Curtis眼神的意思是标准的‘我就要这个’。

“他们家千金还订了什么，我们通通都要了。不差钱。”他心想冤家路窄，干脆把东西都买走，让那老家伙气个几天。“有问题让她家老子来找我。”

店员姑娘被他的话吓出一身冷汗，却还是默默从一边拿出一件皮裤，一双小短靴。小短靴自然不是Thomas能穿得下的，但那件皮裤子他可喜欢死了，又紧身又滑滑亮亮的。

更衣间里，Thomas三下五除二地扒个精光，踮着一条腿朝皮裤里塞。紧得要命，肚子都被勒得嘟出一团肉来，他急得直叹气。怪他没毅力，Curtis不在家里他晚饭总是多吃两块布丁。但是只看下半身，他的腿像是走秀的模特，Thomas忍不住对着镜子里的美人抛了几个媚眼，套上貂皮大衣在试衣间那一小摊地方走了一圈又一圈，最后叉着腰，指指镜子里的人说道，“你看起来就像大哥的女人”。

挑双合脚的鞋子不容易，Thomas只能委屈自己，蹬了双高跟，踢踢踏踏地走在Curtis身边。Edgar从后头那么一看，嫂子大半个身子罩在貂皮里，裹得严严实实，他捏了一把汗，热的。

***

按照惯例Curtis以为他的小家伙会要求吃个甜点，没想到刚提出来就被对方嘟着嘴拒绝了。他听Thomas小声嘟哝一句要去烫头发，说是发型不好才显得自己脸圆。他不敢随便说什么脸圆圆的可爱，除非他下一秒想被小拳拳捶胸口。

理发店是市中心里随便挑了一间。

“欢迎光-----”----临字还没说完，老板娘就赶忙离开接待桌，前来招待‘贵客’。看不懂是什么样一阵风能把这扛斧头的大金链子和一个穿貂皮的卷毛小子吹进自己店里。若不是他们身边跟着几个像模像样的西装墨镜男，她必须怀疑这两人刚从精神病院里出来。

“请问有什么需要吗？”

“烫头。”

老板娘在心里翻了个白眼，所有人上门只会说一句烫头或者剪头。她顺着Curtis下巴挑的方向看过去，一头卷毛，已经和一株盆栽差不多蓬松了，这可不好办，“请问具体想烫成什么样呢？成熟的？可爱的？Blabla……”她比划着，等Curtis给个明确的指示。“那就来个可爱点的。”

“可爱点的，是比如，像绵羊那种的？”大卷中卷的听不懂，那么动物的比方总归好用吧。Curtis听她这么一说，觉得绵羊挺可爱，说就这么搞。老板娘给她点了个赞，表示大金链子的套路她都懂。“那药水呢？我们这里有399,599,899。”Curtis摸不着头脑，眼神向Edgar求助，对方慌忙在他耳边小声解释了一番。“最贵的。”Curtis指指价目单。“那要不要顺便挑染一下，染一下卷发更飘逸更梦幻。”Curtis见Thomas听得双眼发光，点点头说加个挑染。

“老柯！太热啦！”Thomas小手挥啊挥的扇风。Curtis一偏头，老板娘忙把制热的空调调成制冷，一屋子的人冻得牙齿打颤，小祖宗倒舒服地眯起了眼睛。

“既然客人都选了最贵的，按店里的规矩，我们可以打个八折。”其实通常能打六折。

“什么？开玩笑！我们不差钱。”

老板娘一听更乐了，本着把黑心企业发展到底的原则，她转头对理发小哥用家乡话敦促一句‘照着隔壁宠物店金毛的样子剪，象征性打打发胶就行了’。把Curtis一行人领到里头的小休息室里喝茶，以免发型师不好发挥。

不到两小时新鲜发型就出炉了，效果不错，Thomas揪着一撮撮头毛满意的不得了。堪比地主家的傻儿子（老板娘如是想）。

***

傍晚了。后座上不时传来啧啧水声，Edgar无意间朝后视镜里窥了一眼，嫂子在老大腿上坐着，露出貂皮大衣的一截肩膀上赫然几个深色的吻痕，香艳暧昧的画面怔得他险些撞上路牙。心里千万遍祷告老大别在车上办事啊。

还算好，嫂子仍是裹得严实地被老大抱下车的。

***

让他陪着一起看卡通片，Curtis完全可以理解，谁让他这么久都没好好和他的宝贝一起过了，但是Thomas拒绝吃甜点，甚至连晚饭也拒绝了，这就有点超出理解范围了。

“怎么好端端不吃饭呢？”

Thomas刚回房间里就脱了毛皮，光着膀子，唯有紧身的小皮裤还勒在腰上。此刻正偎在Curtis怀里摁遥控器，“我想通了，老柯。”他声音软软的，“今天穿这件裤子我就想通了，不能吃太多。我也是个爱美的男孩子。”

Curtis俯下身看怀里的人，见到他肚子上鼓囊囊的一团肉，了然道，“因为这个吗？”他捏了捏，然后开始一本正经的胡说八道，“都是这两天射太多进去了，你是里面被填满了，不是肥肉。”

“真的吗？你是不是在骗我，大胡子？”

他刚想笑，却在抬头时扭到了脖子。好几斤重的链子在上面挂了一整天，他能撑到现在也算是个奇迹了。

“怎么了？”Thomas转过身，腿跨在Curtis两侧。“没什么，宝贝，就是扭到脖子了。”他苦笑一下，搂紧怀里的家伙，“还生我的气吗，宝贝？”Thomas脸蛋粉粉的，他抿起嘴思考片刻摇摇脑袋，“我没有生你的气，柯柯。”

“不气我那么对你吗？你最近在床上哭得很凶。”被他这么一说，Thomas两颊通红，半张脸埋在Curtis颈边小声说，“我觉得粗暴的也挺好。”

“没想到你还是个小受虐狂。”Curtis拍了一把紧实的屁股，怀里的人回应般哼了一声，软糯的呻吟和皮裤的手感直接刺激得血液下涌，长裤下的凶器硬邦邦地抵在男孩臀缝间。Thomas双手搂紧他脖子，撒着娇索吻。“永远不知道满足吗，宝贝儿。”他咬住嘟嘟的唇肉，Thomas立刻送上软舌，在他硬挺上扭着腰肢，又软又浪。“柯柯，我裤子脱不下来。”他急着在腰上掰来弄去，却被皮裤卡得死死的。“那你还爱穿这么紧的。”Curtis示意他趴过去，双手费力地把这皮玩意儿扒到大腿处。小家伙里头竟然连内裤都没穿，“你里头的裤子呢？”Curtis抚弄穴口，指尖朝里戳刺。“都丢在试衣间里了。”Curtis哭笑不得，他的甜心总是有了新的就丢了旧的，像那什么该死的寓言故事里的一样。“不穿了也要带回来，知道吗。”他搅动手指，弄得水声连连，Thomas已经没了反驳的力气，嗯嗯啊啊地随意应付他。

Curtis也硬得厉害，撸动几下硬挺，对着昨夜操软的肉洞就直接朝里送，顺畅却紧窒，肠道包裹住性器，穴口还一个劲地翕动。“舒服吗，宝贝儿。”他朝里顶了顶，Thomas双手伏在地毯上，闷闷地抱怨他太粗了。“记得你第一次摸到它时不是这么说的，”Curtis恶意地打着圈在肉穴里研磨，继续问道，“还记得你怎么说的？”

“嗯……不试试不知道……唔……是不是摆设……”

“你那时候确实挺有胆的，不是吗？”Curtis捉住肉感的腰肢朝下半身送，将他呻吟撞得破碎，撞得几乎跌跪下去。“你喜欢跟着我？”

“我……我喜欢赖着你……大胡子。”几下狠狠地插弄刺激得他射出来，身体软软的，被Curtis摆弄着，一再被肉棍侵犯得失神。当男人在他体内冲刺着濒临射精时，他竟然还记得提醒一句“别射在里面”。

“除非你想让我射在你心爱的裤子上，我倒是不介意。”Curtis送着胯，手拍打弹软的臀肉，心知Thomas会怎么妥协。

当然，他的宝贝为护住自己的小皮裤牺牲了自己的小屁股。

完事后他还是逼着Thomas吃了点鸡肉，喝了一碗汤。小家伙睡在他怀里迷迷糊糊说起了梦话，挺押韵的，但他确定自己听到了什么：  
「社会你老柯，有房又有车」

嗯？？  
嗯？？？？？

【END】


	4. [柯TJ]成年日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猎人X吸血鬼AU/年龄差/身高差/daddy kink  
> SPN世界观，牙齿的美观性参照一般吸血鬼

挂壁时钟快了将近五分钟，这意味着Thomas会早那么一刻迎来他的成年日。他的人生可不差这五分钟，同理，这间酒吧的员工也不指望这五分钟来提早他们的打烊时间。这真是一间破烂不堪的小酒吧，油腻的吧台，缺了口的啤酒杯，不远处的台球桌看上去有几十年历史了。这里的客人们不是了无牵挂的醉鬼，混混，就是少数途经的旅人。Thomas讨厌这鬼地方。不仅仅这间酒吧，他讨厌这个镇子，讨厌他生活的洞窟，他能列出数不完讨厌的东西来。他甚至讨厌Jack，他唯一的，真正意义上的亲人。

记事以来，Thomas就是喝着一袋袋的番茄汁过活的。那玩意儿甜甜的，给他带来极大的饱足感，Jack总让他省着点喝，因此每一小袋Thomas都得压抑着嘴馋的天性喝三顿。直到十岁那年他才知道那不是番茄汁，不因为别的，只因为他偷偷溜出家门捉住了一只可爱的小野兔。Thomas哭着鼻子被Jack拎回家里，记不得Jack怎么教训他的，初生的两颗尖牙疼得他顾不上别的，那时的他委屈极了。到了十二三岁，Thomas也机灵了许多，摸索出家人们的习性，他清楚什么时间溜出去不会被发现。他每一次都跑得更远，终于，他见到那些配得上‘家’这一称呼的地方，那里头透出的光刺得他双眼发涨，砰砰砰砰没完没了的规律鼓动声搅得他头昏脑涨，令他干渴。

鼓噪的声音将他的思绪拉回现实。他早就清楚那些规律的砰砰声是什么了，再不是那个懵懂的孩子。血液流过管壁，流经心脏，鼓动，鼓动，那是鲜活的生命，甘甜可口，是他们这一族赖以生存的口粮。成年的这一天，Thomas也必须像所有兄长们一样，经历首次猎食。他期待来到人群里，像他一直期待的那样，可他战战兢兢，没有兄长们的半点从容。与躲在灌木从里窥视人类的一举一动不同，Thomas正被他们包围着。心底遏制不住的一股劲逼着他逃离，逃离这里，不管那该死的规矩了。哪怕他会被骂成一个胆小鬼。他相信Jack仍旧会护着他，继续为他弄来血袋，像从前那样。

再次被Jack逮到他溜出门的那一天，Thomas一股脑儿地说出了心里所有的疑问，Jack对着他叹气，没说一个字。晚饭时候丢给他一本书，Thomas当然看不明白，在此之前他只读过王子和公主的童话故事。那书里的插图令人厌恶，他一知半解地认识到，他、Jack、这个家里的其他几位兄弟姐妹，他们是吸血鬼。这一天他还知道了人类、狼人、猎人……太多的东西，他无法消化。

Thomas沉迷过一阵子，看了许多他们这一族的故事。他喜欢书里说的他们是贵族，穿着丝绸衬衫，留着款款卷发，用精致的高脚杯饮用美味餐点。那就像是个奢侈的梦，令他羡慕不已。可现实的他们住在黑洞洞的荒宅里，没有仆人，没有软得能让人陷进去的大床可睡，饱一餐饿一顿，还时刻担心着被猎人赶尽杀绝。很快，Thomas对此只有厌恶。

“别来烦我。”他推搡一把那个上来搂他腰的胖子，用了很大力气，醉醺醺的家伙没有放过他，嘴里不干不净的又凑上来。Thomas恨极了，可他嗓子奶声奶气的吓不住人。

“识相点，兄弟。你听不懂他说的话吗。”一只手捉住胖子的手腕，狠狠掰向一边。那个声音低沉，充满威慑，Thomas视线忍不住追向声音的主人，那个一直安静地在他邻座喝酒的中年男人。他的眉毛拧在一起又舒展开，下面是一双冰蓝色的眼睛，有些愠怒，有些浑浊，他满脸的胡子，戴着破旧的线帽，不像是本地人。

“谢谢你。”Thomas挪动高脚凳子靠近了那人。

“没什么，别放在心上。”那人啜着琥珀色的液体，吞咽时频频皱眉。一定是烈酒，人类喜欢喝这玩意儿，据说能帮他们忘却伤心事。或许是注意到Thomas的视线，那人偏过头在他脸上扫了一眼，“怎么了？”

“你能请我喝一杯吗？”他用下巴挑向男人手里的杯子。

“这不是你该来的地方，孩子，他们不卖果汁。”

“我不是孩子，我已经成年了。”Thomas猛地站起身，一手掏出身份证明拍在桌上，他说不出自己为什么激动，但他感到身体每一寸皮肤都在轻颤，他直视着中年男人的眼睛，像在等待认同。那人拿起彩色的小卡片，又看一眼墙上的钟，“恐怕你还要十分钟才能成年，Tho--Thomas？”他把卡片塞进Thomas手里，招呼了酒保，让对方给这个跃跃欲试的小鬼来一杯像样的鸡尾酒。

“是TJ。”  
“Curtis。”

“久等了。一杯迷恋吸血鬼。”酒保向两人挑挑眉。Thomas小心翼翼地捏住盛满血红色酒精饮料的杯柱，回望酒保的眼神近乎虔诚，他迫不及待地探着脑袋就到杯缘吸了一大口，倏地睁大了眼睛，表情里写满了困惑，转而面向了Curtis，“酒精就是这个味的？”他唇边对等地被杯缘刮出两道红印，衬得肌肤愈发雪白透亮，灰绿色的瞳仁在这张圆脸上显得更懵懂无辜。Curtis视线顺着他白皙的颈项向下滑去，男孩子穿着有些旧的白衬衫，两袖蓬蓬的有些透明，他再将视线调回来，回到那张沾着两撇血红的无瑕脸蛋，恍然间意识到酒保的意思。他确实像极了吸血鬼，当然，是故事书里电影里的那种。

“你刚刚说什么？”  
“我----我说----”

Curtis已经伸出手，拇指在他唇边刮了一道，粗粝的茧刮得Thomas皱起了鼻子。“你真像个小吸血鬼。”他打趣地说。男孩子怔了怔，眼睛睁得滚圆，他嘴唇张张合合，又实在语塞，最终一个字也没吐出来。

“喏，”他将杯子推到Curtis眼前，“你也尝尝看。”说完他便眼疾手快地抢走Curtis那杯，咕嘟几下都灌了进去。

“嘿，放轻松点，小子。”Curtis抢下酒杯时里头已经空了，“你这样很快就会醉，”他叹着气，示意酒保再弄一杯，“想想看你的父母见到你醉得不省人事的模样，你是个教人操心的孩子。”

“我没有父母。”Thomas平静地回答他，努着嘴，又将自己那杯酒朝Curtis手里推。Curtis只得接过酒杯，犹豫地朝里头看了一眼，皱着眉喝了一口，“还不赖，酸酸甜甜的，挺适合你。”

“不，这根本不够甜，我都尝不出甜味来。”  
“那只能怪你平时糖吃得太多了，孩子。”

“你不安慰我吗？”Thomas再次夺回酒杯，“安慰你什么？” “我说我没有父母。” “不稀奇。我也没有，”Curtis两臂交叉着架在吧台上，“而且你看上去根本无所谓，不是吗。”他再次打量Thomas。

“你是个怪胎。”  
“你也没好到哪儿去，宝贝。”

 

Curtis喝干了最后一杯，留下几张钞票，整整衣领，推门走进冷风里。

“你去哪儿？”Thomas几步快跑追了出来，一阵风吹开领口，露出大片肌肤来，卷发凌乱地倒向一边。Curtis只回头瞥了他一眼就继续往前走，“还轮不到你来问我，小子。”

“等等。”

“我说了等等。”

“你在做什么，”一双手臂紧紧缠在他腰上，勒住他，Curtis被身后小一号的身体抱的动弹不得。“快放手。”

Thomas撒泼地将人搂得更紧。这是一具温暖的身体，即使隔着厚外套，他也能感受到从皮肤源源不断传递来的热意，他在Curtis的背后，听着他坚实有力的心跳声，那声音是雷鸣，是他的整个宇宙。他再也不想去管Jack和他说的那些大道理了，为什么他不能找一个可能很危险的家伙，为什么他不能找个他喜欢的家伙，为什么他不可以让自己陷进去。想把他变成自己的，咬破他的皮肤，将他变成同族，把他永远留在身边，又唯恐这么做了，他会永远失去这样令他着迷的心跳声，这般温热的身体。

“带我回去，Da----Daddy。”男人身子一震，伴随几声粗重的喘息，扑通扑通的跳动声骤然加快了，他一把捞过身后的男孩，声音里隐隐带了恼怒，“知道你自己在说什么吗，小子。”Thomas胳膊被他摇晃着，男人厚实有力的手掌弄得他生疼，他仰起脸望进对方眸子里，缓缓抬起胳膊，环住男人宽阔的肩膀，“Daddy。”

这真是疯了。Curtis直愣愣站在原地，香软的躯体在他怀里轻蹭，直到三两个人谈笑着从身边经过，他才一把推开了男孩。却也没有再阻止男孩跟着他。

Curtis打开了后备箱，而这次受到惊吓的则是Thomas。那个严厉的声音就在他耳畔，再三提醒他，‘别去招惹猎人’，‘别去招惹猎人’。该死的，他会被Jack狠狠揍一顿的，Thomas忍不住在心底咒骂自己，他总是这样，他去招惹不能招惹的麻烦，永远害得Jack生气。

“你是……”  
“我是个猎人。”Curtis从冰桶里取出两瓶啤酒，砰地一声，所有武器再度被关进了箱门里。“住在山里的都喜欢打猎，野兔，野鹿，还有不少大型动物。”

Curtis进了驾驶座。Thomas也一言不发地坐进副驾驶，接过男人为他开的啤酒，一口一口灌进肚子里。实际上他该溜走的，随便找个什么理由，在男人发现他的秘密之前，他应该逃得远远的。

“怎么了，宝贝？”

Thomas晕乎乎地甩着脑袋，一阵涨一阵热，男人的脸和声音变得忽远忽近。

“我，我感觉，头有点晕。”  
“你大概醉了，小崽子。”

* * *

车停在镇子上的一间汽车旅馆。Thomas隐约记得来过这里，廉价又疏于管理的小旅馆一直是他们下手对付猎物的好地点，又比如空无一人的暗巷，废弃的工厂。他没有过实战经历，却是有了十足的观摩体验。下了车，仍是一阵阵的腿软乏力，踏上地面那一刻险些跌倒，Thomas扶着额头，拖着软绵绵的身体，跟在中年男人身后，进了房间。

门在他身后猛地合上，后背撞上门板，男人的身体附上来，托住他后颈，热切地吻着他的唇。他们早在车里吻上了，当Thomas实在没法安安静静在座位上歇着，当他解开安全带，半跪在座椅上抱住厚实的椅背，那个仿佛天生带了严厉的嗓音斥住他。男人把车停在路边，去拉拽Thomas，他跌到温热的怀抱里，迷迷糊糊地，被男人攫住了嘴唇。路灯从上头照进车窗里，明晃晃的，刺得Thomas头更晕眩，他只得乖顺地闭上眼睛，在男人唇舌挑逗下笨拙地伸伸舌头，吞下大量口水。而现在屋子里黑洞洞的，是他最喜欢最适应的环境，Thomas也还是忍不住缓缓阖上眼，在男人越发灼热的气息中小声地喘着，哼着。他的舌头真烫，Thomas闷闷地想，被搔过的每一寸地方都像被点了火，蔓延着，直到燃遍了整个口腔。

他在童话故事里读到过亲吻，这一度让他以为亲吻是嘴唇碰上嘴唇，‘啵’，done，像个仪式。他也看到自己的同类和人类做着亲吻，虽然其后一定伴随着别的，比如鲜血。而眼下他和中年男人已经吻了像是几个世纪那么久，除了双腿软得打颤，他没有分毫行动力，而方才车里那次，他甚至连嗜血的两颗牙齿都探不出来。与人类贴近越久，身体也就会本能的越干渴饥饿，如果他能有选择，Thomas说不定早就义无反顾地咬住了Curtis的脖子。

男人的手掌撩开了他的衬衫下摆，滚烫地，带了魔法似的在他的腰上游走，Thomas眯起眼睛，用他自己也没听过的声音小声地呻吟出来。男人的舌头攻上了他一侧耳珠，含在嘴里，用牙齿不轻不重地上下碾着，再将舌头探进更里头，侵犯中都是放大了的水声。

“没想到你们这类的身体会这么敏感，还是只有你这样？”

Thomas身子瞬间绷紧了，在男人怀里挣扎起来。“别动，”Curtis伸出一只手摁开了顶灯，微弱昏黄的光倾洒下来，怀里的家伙呜呜呜地抬起手臂遮住了眼睛。一个成年的吸血鬼不会还畏惧如此微弱的光线，但考虑到Curtis早前在车里对他做的那件事，这小子现在根本已经虚弱得不行，几乎沦为砧板上的鱼。

“你以为我发现不了？嗯？”他在男孩腰上狠狠掐了一把，“是什么让你有自信我会中了你的计？你的脸蛋？身体？还是……哦……对了，再叫一声daddy来听听，看看你骗不骗得来一顿晚餐。”

“你放开我，你放开我。”男孩抬起软绵绵的腿又踢又蹬，Curtis被弄得心烦，干脆膝盖顶在他腿间，用腰胯压制住怀里的家伙，但那小子挥舞起两只小拳头又继续对付他。他怀里的身子实在香软可人，下半身被蹭来弄去的早就硬得发疼，Curtis干脆一只手解开了男孩的腰带，将长裤扯了下去，怀里的家伙瞬间安静多了。

“现在知道怕了，小怪物？”

Thomas睁大了两只眼睛，一眨一眨，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地落下两大颗。他鼻子里哼着气，抽噎几下。有生以来第一次被称为怪物，还是被一个他疯狂喜欢上的，令他着迷的人类。他一直以来是大家的宝贝，是最小最招人疼爱的那一个，他是高贵的血族，他可以随随便便叫狼人或者女妖是怪物。Thomas觉得他讨厌这个满脸大胡子的男人了，连带着揉捏他大腿的手也一并讨厌了。而只有这种时候他才有点想起Jack，才想起他的那些警告，告诉他不要接近任何猎人。

“我不是小怪物。”他声音有些尖利，尾音颤抖着，极力想要证明什么一般。

“敢说刚刚在车里你没打算亮出你的小尖牙？”他捏起男孩的下巴，挂着两滴泪的眼睛这会儿闪烁着避开了，鼓囊着两颊直哼气，又不敢出声，一副心虚的模样。“当然我知道你有心无力，”他放开了肉嘟嘟的下巴，手又向下滑去，“给你的啤酒里加了点料----死人血，我猜你也知道这东西够劲，只用一滴，就能让你丧失行动能力。”

“混蛋！”Thomas抬腿一踢不成，反而被Curtis握在手里，另一只手探向隐秘的后穴。“混蛋？”男人操起一根手指朝入口里挤，直至嵌入一个指节，浅浅地在里头抽插起来，“有比你们这些杀人吸血的小怪物混蛋？”

“我没有杀过人，”Thomas争辩道，“我只喝过血袋。”男人将信将疑地打量他，而Thomas实在比一个孩子还好懂，根本藏不住一点小秘密，他知道男孩没有撒谎。“你说的实话？”Curtis揉揉他卷曲的棕发，再抹走他眼角一小点泪花。Thomas拼命点了两下头。又不知怎的想起年幼时的那只野兔来，干枯的落叶上，毛茸茸的弱小躯体，没了咕咚咚的心跳，变得冰冷。Thomas是喜欢它的呀，是捧在手心里希望和它做朋友的呀。他又轻轻摇了几下脑袋，缩在Curtis肩膀上呜呜哭起来。

“怎么了，宝贝？”Curtis怕是自己的态度吓到了男孩，慌忙拍着他的背，“好了，好了，是daddy不好。”他一把搂起Thomas抱在怀里，“去床上，好不好？”男孩轻轻应了一声。

亲吻着男孩的脸颊、嘴唇，直到小身体在他怀里停下了颤抖。Thomas攀在他胸前，贴着他，似乎将他当做一个热源，一只暖炉，靠近了就再也不愿意撒手。Curtis抚弄男孩光滑冰凉的脊背，此刻心猿意马。“喜欢热的？”他拍拍Thomas挺翘的臀部。“嗯。”毛绒绒的脑袋又朝他怀里蹭了蹭。“如果daddy想把热的东西放进你身体里面呢？”Curtis觉得自己是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，比男孩之前骂他的那种还要混蛋。对着这张稚嫩的哭泣过的脸蛋他竟然想到的都是那档子事。男孩抬起脸看他，没有分毫厌恶的意思，“像刚才那样吗？是把手指放进去吗？”

“嗯。”Curtis为自己捏了一把汗，“还有更大更热的东西。”他领着男孩的手来到发硬的下体，勃发的性器在纤瘦微凉的手掌里弹跳几下。Thomas立刻垂下脸，羞得通红。“知道我要做什么？嗯？”他解开裤链，硬挺弹了出来，沉甸甸地落在男孩手心里。Thomas依旧点点头，想到某次跟着Jenny身后偷偷溜出来，见到她带了两个人类进去某间小旅馆。后来他按耐不住好奇地问Jenny带他们去做了什么，比他高了一头的姑娘只笑不答，说是长大了他就懂了。而Thomas就在今天成年了，按道理来说，他应该懂了。“是成年人做的事，对吗？”他虽然不知道具体是怎么一回事，但这不妨碍他说得像模像样。“你还不笨，宝贝。”男人的手落在Thomas半勃的性器，那里粉嫩脆弱，在男人熟练的套弄下挺立。男孩的身体滑腻的像一尾鱼，左右摆动着在Curtis动作下急切又毫无章法地呻吟，不出片刻便喷出几股白浊，身体软成一滩。

“看看你，弄得一团糟。”男人语气里带了宠溺，显得无可奈何地拍拍男孩的一侧屁股，对着先前捣弄过的入口，将沾满精液的手指塞进去。“疼的话告诉daddy。”Curtis在甬道里轻轻抽送，观察男孩的反应。“疼吗？”，男孩摇着脑袋，声音里含了水似的说不疼。他真是个惹人爱的家伙，男人感觉被击中了心里柔软的某处。说不出一句谎话的男孩或许少了撒娇的天分，但这样也足够令人喜欢。他从床头口袋里摸来一把匕首，对着手掌浅浅隔开一道。

几滴鲜甜的液体落在Thomas唇上，他眯着眼，用舌头卷起甜甜的汁液吞进肚子里，终于有了点力气。“你在做什么？”他张开眼望着上方的男人，摸不着头脑。而下一刻，他上颚一阵酸胀，两颗尖牙不经允许地从上唇探出，暴露在中年男人视线里。男孩窘迫极了，哼唧哼唧的话也说不清楚了。他扭动着身体想去遮住两颗牙齿，却被Curtis拦住了动作，“它们真可爱，”男人用手指敲了敲其中一颗，“就算你是小怪物，也是个可爱的小怪物。”想到男孩不喜欢这称呼，又把他搂进怀里叫他宝贝。

硕大的阴茎抵在入口处，早已迫不及待地朝里挤，Thomas整张脸埋在他胸前，仍为了两颗牙的事情害羞，Curtis真有些哭笑不得，轻轻掰开怀里的家伙。“Daddy快憋坏了。”他扶着柱身对准了软滑的穴口，Thomas闷闷地点了头，却被突如其来的侵入弄出了眼泪。“Daddy。”Curtis被这一声柔软的叫唤逼得发狂，压抑住冲动，继续缓慢地拓开内壁，“还好吗，宝贝？”他抽出一些再撞进去，比体温低了许多的肠道包裹住茎身，舒适又刺激。“有点烫。”Thomas小声地抱怨。“很快就会舒服的，乖孩子。”他抚了抚Thomas的脸蛋，刮去凌乱的泪水和搭在眼角的卷发，他的娃娃脸上依旧挂着两颗小尖牙，现在脸颊泛上了潮红，微微张开两瓣嘴唇呻吟了出来。

“喜欢吗？”Curtis又加快了节奏，掰着男孩的两条腿，架在臂弯里，每一次顶弄都更深入，更用力。“喜欢。”细小的嗓音在低吟中应答他，后穴又软又湿地吸着男人的粗大。男人更卖力地往里操弄，舌头舔舐男孩白皙的颈项，听他口中泄出更绵软销魂的呻吟。“想骑上来吗？”Curtis又抱住男孩的腰插弄几下，Thomas愣愣的像是没听懂，下一刻男人直接抱起滑嫩的身体翻到了自己上方。这一下变化弄得阴茎更深地嵌进Thomas体内，他吸着气，适应顶在身体深处的大家伙。“动一动，宝贝。”男人握住Thomas的腰身，示意他自己抬动腰胯。男孩上上下下地动作起来，快感一点点在交合处累积，蔓延至全身，他两臂撑在男人厚实的胸膛，一再将粗硬的性器整根吞入，在快意中沉沦，身体也渐渐失去力气。

“要Daddy帮忙？”Thomas赶忙应了一声，又羞得咬紧了嘴唇。Curtis捉住两瓣臀肉，朝上挺着胯，撞得上方的家伙仰起脸喘个不停。“舒服吗？”，“嗯，Daddy……Daddy再快一点……”，“像这样？”Curtis发了狠地朝上顶，搂紧了男孩的腰，直往下身揽，不一会儿Thomas又惊呼着射在小腹，软软地瘫在Curtis胸口。“宝贝，再坚持会儿。”男人继续朝上顶弄，最终低吼着射进柔软紧窒的甬道。

两颗牙齿终于在不久后收进牙床里。Thomas躺在男人怀里，第一次不是独自一人地睡上了一觉，在他最活跃最兴奋的夜晚时间睡了一觉，直到天亮。他是真的累了，为刚经历过的‘成年人的事’而疲惫。Curtis已经在地毯上穿起了衣服，他缩在被子里，小心地望着中年男人，心里泛起许多情绪。“你要走了吗？”他问。

男人系着皮带，回头瞥了Thomas一眼。

“跟我走？还是留在这里？”

 

【END】

 

\--死人血：吸血鬼的毒药


	5. [火王子]蜜蜡脱毛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 火王子/ABO-双Alpha/年下/蒙眼/Dirty Talk/甜饼/恶搞/PWP一发完

“欢迎光临！”推开透明玻璃门，一阵叮叮当当声响后是Johnny探出来的半个脑袋，他的声音是一如既往的活力十足。

来人没搭话，审视的目光迅速从他脸上扫过，移开了。

“殿下，”以Jack王子的美貌，Johnny本能会想用他吊儿郎当带点调情味的腔调来搭话，但碍于王子身后两排绝对不好惹的保镖，他难得正经了一回。

Jack嗯了一声。要让任何一个理智的人来说这一声轻哼可以被定义为不屑，但听在Johnny耳朵里绵软动听，还隐隐令人兴致高涨。

“殿下……”他又唤了一声，带点请求的意味，但不干不脆。

“怎么了？”Jack问。男人身后的暖光照过来，他能分辨出眼前的人肩宽腰窄，有Doritos一般的标准健美身材，所以和他废话几句也无妨。

“那个……老板交代了，只能您一个人进来。”Johnny挤着眼抿嘴的表情已经是他伪装为难的极限。实际上和他老哥----也就是所谓‘老板’的嘱咐已经越行越远。

“当然。”Jack对身后的人摆了摆手，他也没打算带着一帮人进去，那会显得他像个孬种。其实单凭观察他就能断定对方那一身肌肉华而不实，论实战绝不会是自己的对手，至于他的老板……如果当真起了什么冲突，起码武器他贴身配了两件，没什么可担忧的。

“请进！”

王子牵了牵嘴角，生动极了。Johnny不是没有在电视里见过Jack类似的笑容（姑且称之为笑容吧），总之这表情迷惑人的程度令他心中暗叫不妙。美或许藏着危险，艳丽常常意味着剧毒。但是怕什么呢，考虑到他最近受到外星辐射产生异变的身体，担心自身更实际，起码他相信Jack不会一个不小心就烧毁一栋房子。Johnny为对方让出一条道，在Jack进屋后转身关了玻璃门，上锁，拉帘子。他暗暗捏了拳，在Jack注意不到的地方为自己鼓了鼓劲。没有什么能阻碍他泡到，呃不，是追求王子的决心。

在只有两人的情况下，他还真是有点控制不了内心的蠢蠢欲动。按照他的勾搭速度，这时候把手搭到对方肩上才正合适，无奈他还得顾虑顾虑男人的身份，只能委屈地在一旁干巴巴吞口水，一双手恨不得把两边裤子口袋擦出洞。

说来也奇怪，同样是黑西装黑皮鞋，Jack是贵气又优雅，外面那帮人就是凶神恶煞。碧眼红唇一身黑，这几乎是Jack公开亮相的标配（前两个特征是自带）。虽然什么口味都尝一尝是Johnny的本性，但如果对方是Jack，他也不是没考虑过就此安顿下来。

Johnny不会知道在自己做着花痴梦的时候英俊多金的王子脑袋里已经在考虑双方迫不得已动手时是锁腕压肘比较有效率还是过肩摔更能给他一个下马威。Johnny只管在心里松了一口气，想着接下来是自己发挥个人所长的机会了。

“这是老板。”见Jack盯着小接待室墙壁上的油画，Johnny立刻插了一句。毕竟谁都会觉得这么一幅油画与接待室里香氛蜡烛的疗愈气氛不协调。

“和传闻一样，与某位中东人士年轻时的样貌有七分相似。”

“……咳。”出人意料的回话实实在在呛到了Johnny。

王子平淡了然的语气是最令他尴尬的地方。此刻Johnny脑袋里闪过的是他老哥的卷毛男友听到这番评价后气得跳脚的模样，而他自己也被毫不留情地扎了几刀，谁让除了胡子以外，他和所谓的‘中东人士’几乎一个模子出来的。

“没那么糟糕吧……”Johnny边在前面带路，边试探Jack对男人的品味。众所周知，身为Alpha的王子喜好是A/O不定，但必须男性。

“什么？”Jack的脸上写满疑惑，好像Johnny发起的是个新话题。

好吧，关于油画的部分就这么一句评价过去了。这多少说明了什么，他与他老哥的长相对王子而言是过目即忘的级别。不过走在前面的Johnny也不会发现跟着他的王子视线始终在他的肩背和腰际流转。

“所以，就是这儿了？”Jack环视着小房间，正中隔着厚重的绒布帘子，两旁是所有美容院常见的窄床，香氛蜡烛，光线比外头的接待室更柔和昏暗。

“呃……是的，殿下。”Johnny有些局促。

“你在紧张什么？”王子瞥了一眼墙上的钟，视线回到Johnny脸上。“你的老板，人还没到？”

“其实……不……”

“他本人不会出现？由你来交货？”

“会出现，会出现，只是有点耽误。”其实Johnny比谁都清楚对方不会出现，更不会有什么交货。

“多久？”

“这个……如果顺利的话半个小时，一个小时，都是有可能。”好吧，半个小时或者一个小时后他也许会因为现在扯下的谎而被逮捕。但是只是这半个小时、一个小时的单独相处，Johnny也算是不枉此生啊，这会儿谁也劝不了他。

“那么……”Jack摊了摊手，随意地坐在美容床上。他双手向后一撑，抬起脸望向Johnny的目光耐人寻味，即使处于他的视野下方，Johnny总觉得那像是长辈看晚辈的目光。没什么大问题，Jack确实比他年长。“我们只能等了。”Jack的语气和略微下垂的嘴角像在指责他以及他的‘老板’做生意不专业。

“殿下，如果不介意……我是说，你看，这里是美容院。我们可以提供……”Johnny也就是这么随口一说。

“可以提供？”Jack似乎有点兴趣，这是Johnny没有料想到的。

“提……提……提供……蜜蜡脱毛！”蜜蜡脱毛？？？？Johnny慌乱地从柜子上的宣传册封面瞥到这个词的时候压根不知道这具体意味着什么，这哪是会出现在他生活里的词汇，只是嘴皮快于大脑。

“蜜蜡脱毛？”

王子一字一顿地反问。这或许很糟糕，有那么一秒Johnny几乎要以一句‘我随口一说的’结束自己荒唐的提议。

“是怎么操作的？”Jack没有生厌，但他对面的短发青年一脸要向他道歉的样子倒是很有趣。

“这个……”Johnny没想到对方会来这么一下，他还真是随口一问，没期望回应。但是自信说来就来，毫不含糊。“当然是机密。”

“很好，”Jack笑了，“你知道，见到你的时候我以为你是那种用不着威胁就能把知道的通通供出来的类型。”

Johnny皱起眉，不知道这种情况下应不应该回一句‘谢谢’，因为对方的语气是很欣慰，但他又确实不觉得自己被夸了。

“做吗？”Johnny问，好像除了硬着头皮上就没有别的选项等着他。

“全身？”

“全身？”Johnny小声地重复，灵光的脑袋一转很快意识到这似乎是脱与不脱，脱到什么程度的疑问。蜜蜡是什么玩意儿虽然没听说过，脱毛总不能穿着衣服脱吧，不是吗。“全脱……哦，不……我是说请您脱衣后在里面的床上稍后，殿下。”

事情似乎朝着他完全无法预料的方向发展了。

所以当王子一丝不挂地躺在里面那张美容床上时，Johnny简直感谢老天的眷顾，感谢他老哥的地下军火生意，感谢他老哥蛮不讲理随时来个说走就走旅行的卷发男友，有时候爱情缘分这种东西需要的就是天时地利人和。在他原先计划的最佳情况下王子也不会裸哪怕一截胳膊，可想而知此刻白花花的身体对他的冲击有多大。

Jack在准备的时候Johnny也没有闲着，他站在床边，手里提着一小筐天知道都是什么玩意儿的装备，但这起码让他看上去够专业。

他首先拿起筐子里的护目镜，这东西看起来能把Jack眼前遮得不见天日。就在这一秒，它可以被列入人类最伟大的发明。

“这是什么意思？”接过护目镜的Jack摆弄着反复确认了几眼，在他的认知里，在接下来的过程中并不会有这东西大放异彩的机会。

“为了您有更好更放松的体验。”Johnny煞有介事地说。想要骗过他人最好能先骗过自己，他做得还不赖。

“不，不，那个就行了。”王子指了指筐子的角落。那是一只黑色丝绒眼罩，当然用途和护目镜的效果差不多，没有激光束的情况下，能让人眼前一团黑就够了，Johnny点着头。

“等等……”

Johnny心头一拧，不知是否被王子察觉出了什么异样，然而对方张口却问了这么没有来由的一句：

“你该不会是个omega吧？”

“不……不，”Yes还是No？Johnny决定实话实说，那感觉更保险。“我是alpha，陛下。但是技巧上（技巧？），我是说技术上绝对不输omega的。”他指的当然是他毫无把握的脱毛技术。

“那就好，我说之前也没闻到什么令人不适的味道。但是房间里的香薰味太浓，遮盖住也不一定。别在意，我就是随口一问。”

“哦……”看来他的答案某种程度上迎合了王子的喜好。

“对了，忘了问你的名字。”

“Johnny，Johnny Storm。”他自然而然地伸出手，王子也报上了自己的姓名。至于这个家喻户晓的名字，Johnny也只敢私下里念念。但他有种预感，如果自己是omega，那么姓名多半是不会被王子问起的。

“我去准备蜜……蜜蜡。”Johnny转个身暂时退出了房间。他不知道什么是蜜蜡，自然也不知道它的储藏位置，但是听上去这货和蜂蜜差不了多少。而他确切地知道蜂蜜的位置，因为他不止一次见到老哥的卷毛男友从招待室柜子里捧出一罐。果不其然，一罐开封，一罐全新。想到卷毛食指戳进罐子里挖蜂蜜的画面，Johnny默默取走了全新的一罐。

王子已经戴好眼罩，毯子拉在胸口以下。绝佳的欣赏角度，Johnny还不必收敛自己的表情。干净白皙诱人吮吸的颈项，锁骨以下是大块隆起的胸肌，Johnny可能会觉得不如自己的练得形状优美，但他必须承认那两块真实又勾人。胸部中央的凹陷处有少量卷曲细软的毛发，恰恰提醒了Johnny现在的任务，他低头看了看手里捧着的蜂蜜。

“殿下，我们现在可以开始了。”

Jack嗯了一声，喉头滚动，站在床边的家伙感到一阵干渴。

Johnny倒了点蜂蜜到塑胶小碗里，一只刷子哗哗搅拌几下。其实和粉刷差不了多少，他这样想着，取了一些，刷在Jack胸口。鉴于蜂蜜就是蜂蜜，不会有任何的除毛效果，所以撒谎的人也无法做到理直气壮。但刷蜂蜜前偷摸Jack胸口绝对是赚到了，这种愉悦和满足也只有摸着刚到手的机车时体会过。

“嘶……”

“殿下？”Johnny手一抖。

“怎么是凉的？”

“这就热，这就热。”最近被动掌握的技能应付加热不是问题。掌心里腾起一小把火苗，Johnny移动着在男人胸口上方游走。他得加倍小心，集中注意。正这么想着，手心下方的细小毛发燃烧了起来。Johnny双手并用在王子紧实的胸口一阵猛拍，其实这个他有经验了，不再像最初把火越扑越旺。不知是温度控制的好还是巧合，他抬起手时，下方的肌肤新生般的光洁无暇。也许他能靠这项新技能发家致富，Johnny忍不住在心里感慨。

“你有闻到什么烧焦的味道吗？”王子皱着鼻子嗅了嗅。

“烧焦的味道？可……可能是我的信息素吧……你知道，alpha的信息素什么怪味儿都有。我出了点汗……对不住，殿下。”

“没什么，起码比omega的味道好忍受。”

“您真的不大喜欢omega啊……”Johnny感慨。何止不喜欢，他能感受到对方语气里深深的厌恶。他开始给王子的手臂涂抹蜂蜜，掌心闪着火苗，如法炮制地继续除毛工作。

“哦，你说omega……”Jack轻蔑地哼了一声。“他们的味道还不够恼人吗？那种千篇一律像拧开糖罐子的味道，真的会有alpha觉得美妙？更别说他们随地发情，借着各种理由腿软，腰软。任何理智的alpha都受不了，不是吗？”

“这个……”Johnny干咳了一声。

说到发情的omega和omega信息素，的确任何理智的alpha都受不了，他想。那种受不了是将omega揽在怀里亲热的生理需求。但你能感受到王子的意思与这种‘受不了’截然相反。生理上排斥异性的alpha固然存在，但理所当然说出来的，Jack还是他见过的唯一一个。

“你该不会刚好喜欢omega？”王子问。

Johnny觉得怎么也是‘你应该喜欢omega吧’才像正常逻辑。但是，被这么问实则是好事-----花花公子的经验之谈。

“怎么？你该不会刚好对我有兴趣？”他早就在Jack问话时停下了手里做的事，此刻留意着对方细微的表情变化。如果因为对王子的不恭敬而遭殃Johnny也认了，但他相信更可能的情况是他蒙对了。

Jack抬起手，企图摘掉眼罩。

“别急。”Johnny一把擒住男人悬着的手臂，压在美容床的一侧。那不是弱不禁风的手臂，只要对方想，就能毫不费力地挥开他，挣脱钳制，但王子没有选择这么做。有几秒钟的时间，他们都在等待和观望。

Johnny还在试探，手背自上而下地划过Jack一侧脸颊，拇指推挤肉感的下巴，沿着中央的凹缝上移。指腹流连于柔软艳红的唇瓣，王子仍是没有批准，也没有拒绝。以Johnny的性子，这会儿有点发急了。要知道如果对方是个omega会好办得多，如果对方是个普通人也会好办得多。

“Jack……”他为自己壮了壮胆子。视线来到Jack颈侧的信息素腺，腺体与周围的皮肤几乎融为一体，只是稍稍隆起。他们的性征决定了这部分器官不承担太多功能，相应的，不会像omega的那般粉嫩诱人。“他们说alpha无法被永久标记，”Johnny凑近了，也放低了声音。“但是被短暂标记的快感却丝毫不逊色。”

他咬了上去，精准地刺破了腺体，腥甜的味道涌进口腔内。他大概听见了一声短促的喘息，但无暇顾及，属于另一个alpha的信息素带来的冲击太强烈，他感到头皮发麻。Johnny从未尝试过去标记alpha，因此低估了属于同性的侵略性信息素。他感到牙齿都在打颤，脑袋开始昏昏沉沉。该死的，臣服从不是他们的天性。

“自作聪明。”

见到Jack比自己清醒的样子，Johnny深感挫败，但更多的是难以名状的怒意。没准他是经历过的次数多了，习惯于另一个alpha的标记。这猜测让人发狂。

“是吗？恐怕你的身体不是这么说的。”Alpha可笑的占有欲不期而至，而Johnny可能会为自己的冲动付出惨痛代价。

他掀开盖在Jack腰腹处的薄毯，那里已经有了反应。微微抬头的欲望，顶端是晶莹的前液。“所以他们说的没错，破皮流血，即使信息素不融合都能有反应。”某种程度上，这确实比omega转着弯儿的浪叫和甜腻腻的信息素火辣。他抚弄几下光滑的柱体，将它包裹在口腔里，那东西开始迅速地胀大。Johnny吞吐几下，手忙脚乱地去解皮带，说归说，他也没好到哪儿去，下面支着帐篷早就胀得发疼。他握在手心里狠狠纾解几下，鼻腔里发出叹息。Jack的嘴角扯起一抹笑，完完全全落在Johnny眼底，他竟有种自己中了套的错觉。

Alpha性器已经胀到了极限，撑得Johnny两颊酸胀。他吞吐得卖力，王子却只是偶尔喘一声，这显然很伤自尊。他揉搓着性器下方的囊袋，再下移，手指触上了紧闭的入口。粉嫩，干涩，似乎带着矜持，Johnny已经放弃逗弄前方挺立的阴茎，被此刻眼前的景致吸引。他捉着Jack的双腿抬高到身体两侧，让那里彻底暴露在昏暗的灯光下。比起omega流着淫液一张一翕的穴口，这种生来就不是为了让人侵犯的褶皱下藏匿的禁忌感更令他血液下涌。伸出的舌头自下而上地舔过那处，舌面一再缓缓扫过，alpha扭动的身体和逐渐动情的呻吟鼓励着他。反复几次，Johnny的舌尖开始勾勒褶皱边缘，卷曲着向里戳刺。Jack的呻吟也开始变调，头向后仰起，只留给努力挑逗他的alpha绷紧的下巴线条。

“更喜欢被人玩后面？”Johnny恶意地吮吸出声音，另一个alpha被提及的部位害羞般地收缩了几次，这反应诚实又可爱，他也愈发肆无忌惮。“想被更大的东西捅进去了？”Johnny摸来一边的蜂蜜，不惜用量地倒在男人的下体。粘腻的液体流过alpha挺立的阴茎，划过囊袋，汇集在粉嫩的穴口，向下滴落。

“呃……”

无法分辨这一声是舒服或是嫌恶，Johnny借着润滑抚弄起男人的阴茎，比先前的更为精神，那么更过分的举动能够被允许。

首先刺入穴口的是拇指，王子在突如其来的侵入下僵直了一瞬。缠住手指的嫩肉火热，有规则地收缩挤压，Johnny转了转手指朝深处捅，男人的喘息逐渐失控，艳红的唇被牙齿蹂躏得愈加肿胀。

“怎么，粗了？还是不够？”

“不够。”

“这样呢？”他为那一声不够而失控，猛地转着抽出拇指，并起两根手指来到尚未闭合的入口塞了进去。动作又快又狠，进到深处又迅速抽出，就着滴落在指尖的粘液抽插。Alpha急促的呻吟在他的意料之中，但很难说对方不爱他粗鲁的动作。“被撑开了，殿下。”Johnny欣赏着不时被翻搅出的嫩肉，手指向两侧分开，将肉穴撑得更开。Jack的嘤咛和偶尔从唇间溢出的几句声低骂让人受用，他必须承认眼前的人有超越omega的美貌和柔韧。但Johnny说不清更吸引他的是男人的alpha性别，他尊贵的身份，还是某些独属于Jack个人的东西。

Johnny抽出手指，掌心余下的液体仔细涂抹在发硬的下体。“让我猜猜看，粗暴点，对吗？”粘腻的龟头抵在穴口处，磨蹭着却不急着朝里顶。“你的洞还不够湿，或许我们不该这么仓促。”他就着穴口顶了几次，换来Jack浅浅的呻吟，甜腻得像块随时会溶化的太妃糖。

“Johnny……”这是Jack第一次呼唤他的名字，和他想象中的第一次有着天差地别。竟然不是带着命令或傲慢，而像他梦境中床笫间Jack会发出的声音，羽毛一样挠着他的心脏。

“殿下？”对王子的尊称什么从时候开始也变了味道。但只要Jack没表露出一丝翻脸不认人的征兆，Johnny就敢这样肆意妄为下去。

“插进来。”他催促地抬腰蹭着Johnny的硬物，又补充道。“你可以对我做任何事。”

Johnny不知道这种口头上的准许算不算是皇室的什么不成文的流程，但他发硬的性器弹动两下，好像争着要比Johnny先回应王子的要求似的。他一挺腰，壮硕的阴茎没入一半。

Johnny舒了一口气，额角渗出几滴汗。紧得够呛，有那么一会儿他被夹得几乎无法动弹。Jack的下巴紧绷着，嘴唇被蹂躏出几道牙印，除了一声闷哼，他没再发出任何声音。如果他运气差的话，王子一脚能把他踢开，然后用不了多久他会以什么罪名遭到拘捕，接下来要发生什么就不好说了。但一切没有发生。他隐约觉得直接粗暴地扣着Jack的腰开始猛操也不会遭到拒绝。倒不是因为那句‘你可以对我做任何事。’，有种直觉告诉他，Jack承受得起也喜欢被这样对待。也许标记alpha也能得到短暂的联结，虽然没有任何生理书明确说过。

Johnny没有立刻开始动作，他是众所周知的温柔情人，而且他精湛的吻技也没来得及向王子展示一番，现在正是时候。他压低了身子，安慰般地吻了吻Jack的双唇，对方几乎立刻回应。他们唇舌交缠，Johnny得承认王子的吻技和他不相上下。而他越是急着想要展示一番自己的精湛技艺，越是被Jack的沉稳应对压过风头。吻到最后似乎已经完全变成竞技，爽归爽，Jack的后穴也松软地迎接他的浅插，但alpha的好胜心还在高呼要比出一个胜负。

“你的技术不错。”Johnny内心不情不愿，语气自然也不会好到哪儿去。

“你也不赖。”年长的alpha坦然又镇定，让Johnny输了个彻底。

 

“你是说哪个不赖？”Johnny压着他，狠狠朝里撞了两下。Jack的后穴已经能完全容纳他的侵入，再玩什么礼貌的戏码就不大有意思了。

“能够填满我的那个……”Jack没来得及发完最后一个音。一波剧烈的撞击和顶弄中他只能环着alpha的肩膀，任由他在体内肆虐。他见不到Johnny脸上的表情，不过凭猜测，大概是从不爽的极限瞬间转为失控。Johnny的情绪堪比风云的瞬息万变，认识的时间虽然短了点，Jack却摸清了大概。至于方法，其实参照六岁的孩子就行。

“你里面真热，宝贝儿。”做到这一步，Johnny已经不记得说话前还要思考一番地位悬殊和人身安全，他用力地抽出性器再快速地插进深处，诱出Jack火辣的呻吟。“你喜欢像omega婊子那样被操得流水，是吗？只有alpha的老二才能满足你，满足你淌着水的肉洞。”

他搂紧Jack的腰，猛地将人抬了起来。惊惶之下Jack只得加倍搂紧alpha的肩，双腿缠在他细窄紧实的腰后。也有他失算的时候，但Johnny只会给他惊喜。

“你又把我咬紧了。”Johnny朝上送着胯，Jack紧紧缠着他，颠簸中喘得愈发动情。他只感到alpha的身体向后倾倒，阴茎越嵌越深，直到他完全骑坐在alpha腰间。

“动一动，宝贝儿。让我看看你的小屁股是不是也那么灵活有能耐。”

“混账。”Jack骂了一声。后穴里塞着alpha的大家伙，也没法真骂出气势。该死的Johnny竟然这时候还想着较劲。

Jack抬着腰，手撑着alpha结实的胸膛，在他身上操弄着自己。粘腻的水声和属于他自己的呻吟灌进耳朵里，他感到脸颊烧得滚烫，因为羞耻，也有刺激的成分。他无法确认Johnny的视线正盯着何处，只能听见他偶尔舒适的喘息声。Jack摸索着，牵引来Johnny的手掌，将它们安置在自己的腰臀处。

”Alpha, please.”他这样祈求。

“想要什么？”Johnny捏着他的腰不急着动作。

“想要你用力操我，给我点教训。”Jack继续前后摆动着肉臀，他快到了，确实需要他的Alpha给点教训。

“让我射在里面，对吗？你饥渴的肉洞渴望被灌满，直到接纳不了更多而流下来，这是你想要的，对吗？”Johnny抬起Jack的腰，挺着胯，再一次次将他揽向自己。阴茎在潮湿软腻的甬道里进出，翻搅着嫩肉，对方柔韧的身躯一点点绷紧。他知道Jack快到了，手覆上对方发硬的性器快速套弄起来，在Jack体内肆虐的肉柱也肿胀兴奋。

“是的，是的，alpha……”Jack在alpha火热的掌心里挺动。他已经到了极限，在前后持续的刺激下射了出来。他感到眼罩被什么润湿了，过于激烈的肉体交欢让一切超出负荷。Johnny还在快速地抽插，又深又狠地捣弄已经全然适应的肉穴，伴随一声低吼，最终泄在他体内。

Johnny喘着气，他的手懒懒地搭在Jack汗湿的后背，他想他们需要什么都不去思考地躺上几分钟或者十几分钟。他来不及实施这样奢侈的计划，一阵急匆匆的脚步声从房间外逼近了。

他不确定Jack是以正常人还是以外星人的速度掀开眼罩，捞起衬衫披在肩头，然后又从哪里变出一只手枪。所有动作一气呵成，耗时不超过三秒钟。Jack是名副其实的战士，他想，他可以向任何一个怀疑他们王子的国民证明这一点。

“不许动！”  
“不许动！”

就在帘布的另一侧传来几声命令。而Jack手里的枪……枪口不知什么时候已经指向了他。Johnny乖乖地把双手举过头顶，身体发着抖，这甚至不需要一丁点演技。

“我已经制伏他了。”Johnny见到Jack偏过头，对外面那几个大概是保镖的人说。帘布上的影子看来，Jack英勇无畏，而他就是个畏畏缩缩的歹徒。

“出去等着。”Jack勒令一声。一阵沉默后，外面的人都应着声离开了。

“殿下……”Johnny轻唤一声，对方似乎已经透支，有点失神。“王子殿下……”

“什么？”

“你的枪口还对着我。”

【END】


	6. [柯TJ]溪流

（上）

入春以来，雨水淅淅沥沥下个没完，不少活儿搁置着，令人发愁。近日放晴了Curtis忙得天没亮就出门，天黑了才往家里赶。这几天回到小屋子里，床榻上的家伙早睡过去了，他就一个人坐在小木桌边嚼三明治，喝一碗淡而无味或者咸得要命的鸡肉浓汤，第一勺子下去着实需要勇气，最糟糕的情况可能是甜的。起初他会数落那小子几句，但他缺乏生活常识的本性一点点暴露出来，Curtis反倒觉得做三明治、煮汤算是他拿手的了。‘连Storm都比你机灵’，他会在Thomas把袜子衬衫揪成一团丢进柜子之后无奈地再一件件翻出来抖开叠好。Storm是他那只杜高犬的名字，Thomas来之前这个家里只有一人一犬，那时候冷冷清清，吃顿饭只听见叉子碟子剐蹭的声响还有地上盘子磕磕碰碰。‘它不会陪你说话，它的饭都是我准备的，你却说他机灵。’，‘那就是比你勤快有耐心。’，他倒不是真觉得Storm比他机灵，他也知道Thomas是没什么耐心，知道他三分钟热度，但那个卷发的家伙能为他一句无心的调侃噘半天嘴。好笑的是，他不气Curtis说他做的菜味道需要改进，反倒直言不讳那是他吃过最糟糕的味道，会嘿嘿笑着问他Bowie太太家什么时候能邀他们吃顿丰盛的。每次看Thomas在老妇人家的餐桌上吃得不亦乐乎，Curtis都禁不住一阵阵愧疚，其实毫无道理，Thomas赖在他的房子里住着，不擅长料理、不擅长家务，Curtis却在愧疚不能给他顿顿都弄上好吃的。这毫无道理。

遇上Thomas是个意外。在大雪封山前最后一次检查狩猎小木屋，为了屋顶一点破损修修补补到了傍晚，雪越下越大，再往回赶时不远处一个亮橙色的人影坐在雪地里。他靠近那个身影，雪地上鲜红的血迹和裤腿一长道破损昭示眼前的人受了伤。他坐在雪地里有一会儿了，脸颊柔嫩的皮肤被吹得发红，眼圈红红的，脸上几道干涸的泪痕。是啊，连Curtis常年生活在此都被寒风刺得直哆嗦，这城里来的年轻人哪受得了。Curtis拢拢他橙黄色的帽子安慰几句，拦腰把人抱在怀里。回山腰处的家里就太迟了，雪势还在加大，天一旦黑了，带着受伤的Thomas赶路无疑是危险。狩猎屋离得近，他们可以将就一晚。生了壁炉，Curtis检查他的伤口，小腿被利物刮伤，伤口长却不深，Curtis小心地为他消毒包扎。末了换来Thomas一句感谢。他们吃了点罐头里的豆子和火腿，各自早早上了床。半夜里风雪呼啸，老房子也咯吱咯吱响应不停，Curtis翻来覆去，最终醒过来，听见隔壁床上哆哆嗦嗦打着颤的呻吟，这才察觉到壁炉火不知什么时候熄了。简陋狩猎屋的密闭性比不上一般房屋，这时候冷得很快。Curtis去墙边架子上取木块儿，无奈仅剩的几根都受了潮。眼看房子里的温度越走越低，Thomas抖得厉害，Curtis心一横，捧着自己床上的薄被子挤到他身边。窄小的单人床上躺一个成年男人都够呛，如今压着两个，吱呀呀地几乎要散架。Curtis原本还有顾虑，但Thomas迷迷糊糊，发现热源便不管不顾地往上缠，柔软冰凉的身子搔得Curtis心猿意马，直到天开始泛白才勉强眯了会儿。

Thomas在他的屋子里小住，起初是养伤，外面积雪深，出行不便，没有人谈起下山回城里的事。Curtis问过Thomas一个人受伤在深山里的缘由，过了最初相处的两天，卷发的家伙偶尔愿意说说话，不再一副死气沉沉的模样。年轻人说是跟着登山队进的山里，却无意间走失了。但他说不出登山队的名字，也没有最基本的登山常识，除了一身价格不菲的登山装备能糊弄人或者他自己。‘只要你别是一个人来山里寻短见就好。’Curtis说笑，不想为难他，但年轻男孩眼里顿时盈满了慌张、错愕，像只被逼急了的兔子，会为了Curtis一句调侃而冲上来咬上一口。恐怕是他说中了。年轻俊俏，看起来就是生活富足的男孩能为了什么事想不开，这问题缠在Curtis心头多时。直到某天去Finn家帮忙修发动机，院子里几个姑娘在讨论明星轻生的八卦新闻，Curtis忍不住凑过去问了问富家子弟看不开都为了什么，她们说得头头是道，她们能说一个下午如果Curtis有那个耐心听完。恋情坎坷，她们说。恋情，Curtis浑浑噩噩地想，扳手两次落到地上，险些砸断脚趾。

很快他确信了那是恋情，像姑娘们说的那样。男孩面前的纸盒上散着白色粉末，地上滚着两截吸管，Curtis撞见这一幕时Thomas仰在椅子上神色恍惚。他不蠢，知道这是什么。年轻时服役，身边有几个兄弟也沾染上这个。Curtis拖起瘫在椅子上的家伙，有那么几秒想揍他一拳，结结实实地揍一拳，可他又算是谁呢，除了名字，他对Thomas又有多少了解。但他得帮他，就当是有始有终，从抱着受伤的Thomas回狩猎屋开始，无形的责任感已经成型。接下来的事没有人愿意去回忆，他经历的不比Thomas好受，男孩一次次弓起身体呕吐，身体抽搐发抖，脸色惨白地祈求Curtis。他只有偶尔趁男孩累了出去抽两根烟，回来继续守着，陪着他。男孩难眠时不断地念着什么，用他干哑令人心碎的语调说着，‘你说过不会离开我的。’还有‘我会让Elaine同意我们在一起，只要再稍微等等。’，Curtis抚摸他被冷汗一次次浸湿的卷发，握紧他颤抖的手掌答应他，即使他知道这话绝不是对自己说的。第三天清晨阳光洒进来，Curtis趴在床沿上打盹，Thomas摇醒他，对他笑，说他饿了，要吃很多很多。他面前的那张脸苍白，却带着Curtis见过最干净的笑，惹得人想去摸一把，捏一捏。

腿上的伤恢复得只能见到一道淡粉色，Thomas的脸蛋也一天天圆润起来，两人分工料理家内外的事务，如果谁也不提，过得其实平淡惬意。Curtis实则提过几次，问起Thomas的家人，Thomas不愿意谈，他就打住。但男孩终究得回去，于是他没再绕弯子直接问了。‘没人会担心我，没人想要知道我在哪儿。但是大胡子，如果你让我走，我就走得远远的。’Thomas只在开心和撒娇的时候叫他大胡子，所以他只当年轻人还想赖着。Curtis自然没有怨言，Thomas越住这家里越有温情，如果从此没有一盏灯亮在屋里，回家的路再也不可能走得那么轻快。但恰恰第二天归来时屋子里黑洞洞的，背包还在墙角，装备也都在，唯有Thomas不见了踪影。想到前一晚Thomas说的话，Curtis带着Storm一路找上了山。他慌了神，不知道是不是更该朝下山的方向找，他唤着Thomas的名字，挥开枯枝，走在熟悉的树林里他却头一次感到天旋地转，声音越喊越哑。是Storm找到蹲在树下的Thomas，他一抬头，几步扑进Curtis怀里。‘我迷路了。’Thomas如释重负地在他肩膀上哭泣，他一定哭得很不成样子，一定脸皱成一团，用他带着鼻音的嗓子说‘我不想离开。我想如果我能学会做点别的，能像你一样学会打猎，也许你就不会赶我走。’Curtis心里一沉，勒紧了怀里的人，说不出别的，一个劲地骂他小混蛋。

天气稍稍暖和了，附近办派对，烤肉啤酒跳舞的活动开始多起来，Curtis偶尔会去，也会带着Thomas。Curtis今年34，Thomas即将满26，比起兄弟，他们更像是对叔侄，有不小的代沟，如果不是Curtis早年也在城里住过，恐怕他难向邻里解释清楚他们之间的关系。Thomas受欢迎，年轻姑娘们都围在他身边，他也收放自如，哄得她们个个都开心。再后来Thomas会单独受到年轻人聚会的邀约，Curtis不去管他，他深夜里自然会回来，带着一身香水味和酒气躺下，没有意外地，之后几天心情都会格外好。Thomas是喜欢这些的，喜欢被人簇拥着，享受被追捧，即使嘴上他都说这些烦人得要命。

今晚，Thomas会去参加生日派对，名叫Angie的红发姑娘在这一天成年，她与Thomas聊得投机，看向Thomas的眼神里总是带着奕奕光彩。她纤瘦美丽，爱慕她的年轻人有不少。或许Thomas今晚不会回来，但Curtis难免去想，心里不是滋味，一天的任务忙完了却迟迟不想回去，和几个打猎认识的朋友去山脚的酒吧里喝了几轮。所有人都看得出他不畅快，几个男人哄闹着看脱衣舞，只有Curtis一人板着脸，最矮的那个家伙说他看上去像要去讨债。Curtis喝干一杯，丢下钱，抄起外套出去了。绕着绕着，最终还是路过Weir家的院子。音乐和谈笑声从几英里远的地方似乎就能听见，山林里夜晚静谧，偶尔的喧嚣反倒显得一切不真实。他想起几天前Thomas翻他的衣柜，嘴里嘟嘟哝哝地问他有没有像样的西装，Curtis不知道从哪里翻出一套来，年轻时候穿过几次，藏蓝色的，还算新，就是霉味呛得Thomas直打喷嚏。西装最终交给Edgar去处理了，送回来时附着小半瓶香水，说是Thomas要求借用的。

他靠近了，Thomas就在人群中央。那身西装穿在他身上只有肩膀稍显宽，腰身服帖，长度正当好，Curtis不禁想起到自己年轻时，穿着这一身也和某个姑娘约会过，其实对年轻的记忆模糊的很，只记得头发贴着头皮那么短，身子精瘦，也难怪那家伙穿着不嫌大。Thomas抹着发胶，在人群里一阵骚动后他牵起Angie的手，将穿着一身浅蓝色洋装的姑娘带到怀里，在人群注视下身体紧贴着起舞。动感的流行乐切换到一首舒缓的舞曲，Curtis站在围栏外头静静望着Thomas抬起手带起姑娘转圈，一圈，两圈，再将人搂近，他看着翩翩飘起的裙摆，无声地退出去几步。如果不该他来这里，他就真的不该来。Curtis朝回走，掏着口袋里的烟，纸盒子挤得皱巴巴，他反复磕了几次也没磕出一根来，猛地掼了几下，仅有的两根都滚到了地上。他刚弯下腰，一只手已经捡起烟来，递到他面前。

“我在院子里叫了你好几声，看样子你是没听见。”Thomas手插在兜里，跟上他的步子朝家的方向走。“既然来了，怎么不进来？”

“你们年轻人在一起玩闹，我去掺和什么。”他抖抖手里的烟，点了一根。

“Curtis，不要总说的好像你有60。”刚抽了两口，Thomas一把夺了过去，两指夹着边抽边说晚上发生的事，他走路曲着膝盖，重心放在脚跟，时而转个身，时而脸凑到Curtis面前，他像极了电影里欧洲贵族的花花公子，连吐字的腔调都在玩世不恭。

“你跟着我做什么，不回去吗？他们还在等你。”

“不，那些没意思。我跟你回去。”

Curtis没再发问，偶尔听Thomas聊几句，一路走回家里。身体里混了太多酒，燥热难耐，Curtis褪了外套，扯开领口，坐在客厅里灌冰水。Thomas径直回了房间，没开灯，弄出一连串声响后安静下来，大约蹬了鞋子脱了外套已经躺在床上。Curtis继续坐了会儿，关上客厅灯，也直接走回床铺。

“醒着？”他问。

“嗯。”男孩无精打采地应了一声。

Thomas打从来这个家里就睡着他的床，Curtis在旁边打了地铺，最初顾虑的是Thomas的伤，随后是戒断，日复一日，没有谁觉得哪里不对。这会儿Thomas的声音从上方传过来，他才觉得主客住宿的方式似乎有问题。

“我以为你今晚大概不会回来。”

“是什么让你那么以为我？”

“你和那个姑娘，你们……你……我看到你们跳舞。”

“yeah？你觉得怎么样？”

“气氛很好，你们配合得很好。”

“不，我不是问这个，我是问你觉得我怎么样？”

“你跳得很好。”

“你这么觉得？”

“对。”

“那你呢？”猝不及防被Thomas的脚踢了踢手臂，冰凉凉的，他猛地坐了起来。Thomas又继续说，“从没见你和谁一起跳过。”

“我-----”

“Shhhh-----”Thomas打断他，似乎猜准他下一句要说什么。他的确会说无趣又扫兴的话，Thomas不会愿意听见。“你总得和哪个姑娘跳一段不是吗。是不愿意，还是不会？”

“忘了。”

“让我来提醒你。”Thomas拉了一把，Curtis随即站起来，他打算说不，打算当这是个玩笑。但男孩又说了一句他无法拒绝的话，他说，“除非你讨厌我。”

“我们没有音乐。”Curtis这么说的时候，男孩的手已经搭在他肩上，身体贴上来。Thomas比他矮一截，尤其赤着脚。他缓缓挪动手臂，抚上男孩侧腰，不像第一次抱起受伤的他，也不像走失时搂紧他的拥抱，这微妙，暧昧，令人怦然心动。他只是将手掌贴在衬衫上，没有更亲密地触摸。

“但我们有这个，”Thomas已经朝后退了一步，哼起了调子，舒缓轻柔，带着鼻音。他确实有音乐天赋，Curtis这样想。他见到Thomas弹过一次钢琴，他不否认自己见识浅薄，但那是他听过最棒的演奏。他随着Thomas向前迈了一步，牵起他另一只手握住。

他们没有观众，没有灯光，迈着不夸张的步子，缓缓摆动身体。手不自觉地在Thomas腰侧收紧，他们一点点靠近，又随舞步分离。Thomas脸颊贴在他肩头，颈边是淡淡的香水味，干净得像露水，像清泉，惹得人唇舌干燥。不知什么时候起，Thomas停下了哼唱，他们只是随着原本的节奏摆动，迈着舞步。空气中起伏的呼吸声越发浓重，以淹没一切地气势愈演愈烈。他能感到手掌下隔着衬衫肉体的冰凉，这提醒他自己的身体多么火热。Thomas首先停下来，Curtis惯性地朝前迈步，险些踩在男孩脚上，他稳住了，却无可避免与男孩身体贴的更近，近到不留一丝缝隙。

他勃起了，更早之前就硬得发疼。只是此刻抵在Thomas小腹，他也能感到对方有着相同的生理反应。酒精的作用，让他脑袋里昏昏沉沉，身体兴奋，发热，却感受不到丝毫尴尬。Curtis喘着气又迈出一步，Thomas朝后退，他再迈出一步，Thomas又继续退一步，直到男孩的身体抵在冰凉的墙面上。

“你跳错了，”Curtis开口，他的声音粗哑，满是浑浊的欲望，“你一直朝后退。”

“是吗？”Thomas的声音憋在嗓子里，虚弱无力，他抬起埋在Curtis肩头的脑袋，此刻或许咬着唇，显得有些可怜的朝Curtis看。

但是谁知道呢，或许不是，或许他在兴奋，又或者在害怕。唯一能确认的是，他正仰着脸，近在眼前。鼻息轻轻地喷洒在他唇边，Curtis追逐甜美的气息，似有若无地就要触上Thomas的肌肤。男孩扭动了被Curtis压着的身体，一股血流上涌，他无法克制地将Thomas压得更紧，嘴唇吻了上去。不可思议的柔软和水嫩触感，哪怕最初他只想尝一口，现在也停不下来了。他不止一次肖想过男孩的嘴唇和身体，如今男孩在他怀里，压抑许久的欲望决堤般地冲破了一直以来的界线。他碾压着Thomas的唇瓣，不带任何技巧地只想靠近和掠夺，游走在男孩脊背的手掌时重时轻，揉着侧腰时Thomas动情地呻吟。他的舌头舔进Thomas微启的嘴唇里，享受侵入，他肆无忌惮地用舌尖搔刮男孩上颚黏膜，来来回回，任Thomas更忘情地喘息，身体软在他的怀里。男孩的舌头轻巧地动了动，撩拨Curtis似的，搔着侧面。他停下舔舐和探索，专注地品尝Thomas略带羞涩的软舌，它们勾缠在一起，再分开，一次次捣进男孩嘴唇里又退回去。Thomas嘴里有甜腻的香槟，还有点呛辣的姜汁汽水，以及淡淡的烟草味。他总是这样，既像个孩子又有成年人的嗜好，这深深诱惑Curtis，又令他无所适从。

Thomas探出舌头，这一次潜入他口中，技巧性十足地在Curtis口腔里行动，点火。他撩开男孩的衬衫下摆，手掌抚摩细软光滑的肌肤，激起Thomas一阵阵颤栗。他们越吻越热，淫湿的水声和偶尔粗重的喘息，Thomas的呻吟绵软诱惑，Curtis终于不再满足地手向下滑，从裤腰探入，一路向下。挺翘饱满的臀瓣在他手心里，像会滚动一般，他狠狠捏了一把，换来Thomas的叫唤。他被男孩搂得更紧了，吻得更深入。男孩的脚踩在他脚背上，冰凉的，寻找到热源一样不再离开了，有那么一秒他在想也许Thomas是为了更热烈地吻他靠近他，这想法令他无比畅快。Curtis更过分地蹂躏柔软的臀肉，指腹偶尔滑过臀缝，男孩抽噎似的呻吟，蜷起的脚趾刮着他的脚背。Curtis没了顾忌，抱起男孩的腿准备朝床边走。

“等等-----”男孩踢了踢腿，推开Curtis，挣动着撞上一旁的柜子。

玻璃撞上地面破碎的声音，连着不久前的亲昵愉悦也一并破碎了散落一地。Thomas惊呼一声，呜呜哭了起来。Curtis慌忙开了灯，不出意料，男孩脚底流着血。给他处理好伤口，包扎，Curtis揉着他的脑袋安慰他，男孩却始终没有停下哭泣。也许真的很疼吧，疼得男孩睡梦里都在抽泣。

* * *

（下）

从Thomas嘴里套话不难，在Curtis看来任何对他有用意的人动动脑子都能问出不少，他心情好的时候口无遮拦，心情差的时候稍一刺激更是什么话都敢往外说。当然他会耍小聪明说谎，令人欣慰，只是Curtis觉得那些谎话的质量有待提高。他不会去戳穿Thomas，也许就像曾经陪伴他身边的许多人一样，那些碍于他的身份，他的钱，或者极少数真真实实爱护他的人。

Thomas一定被谁保护地很好，或者结结实实被一群人保护着，否则Curtis很难想象以他这样的个性如何自信地活到现在的岁数。没有讽刺的意思，但Thomas实在缺乏自我保护意识，夸张点说他可能没有。世界的残酷人心的可怕，似乎没有丁点值得他担忧。男孩有属于自己痛苦，但他的痛苦在Curtis眼里显得过分奢侈。

他们是两个世界的人，各种意义上。

男孩的衣服、背包都是不加掩饰的名牌货，戴着价值不菲的手表和挂饰。如果受伤时遇上的不是自己，会发生什么谁也不好说。他的背包里叠着一袋袋的白色粉末，那是Curtis后来才发现的，同样的，在背包最上头的钱夹里有男孩的身份证件。Thomas James “T.J.” Hammond，他其实对男孩告诉自己真名的事实感到诧异，Curtis觉得男孩起码该捏造一个姓氏出来，像普通人对待陌生人那样。他完全可以把这串名字放进浏览器里，看看出来什么结果，警方寻找失踪人口的信息，或者他的个人主页。事实上有很多次Curtis打算去实践，又都在按下回车键的前一刻放弃了。他很清楚一旦掀开隔在真实之间的面纱，让所有问题和真相暴露在眼前，出现的只会是他不愿面对，难以处理的局面。首当其冲的，是Thomas的归属。他舍得男孩离开吗，只是这一个问题就足够他放弃往深处挖掘的打算。很多事都是不知道，不去看才能过得心安理得。一旦他在显示屏上看见男孩心急如焚的父母亲人，理智不会再允许他把男孩藏在身边，他会为了做出‘对的事’而劝服男孩离开。

所以他很狡猾，他把问题抛给Thomas，一次次让男孩选择。他就能问心无愧地留着他，见到男孩依赖他，然后自欺欺人地说‘你看，不愿意离开的人是他，你什么也没有做错，Curtis’。他是这样一个可鄙的孬种，但这也没什么。有更过分的，他想要男孩的身体，想侵入他香软的体内肆虐，欣赏男孩用鲜红饱满的嘴唇呻吟，为他尖叫，流泪，为他射精，失神地紧紧缠住他的身体好像他就是男孩的全部。

男孩不知道他隐秘龌龊的痴想，他不会想让Thomas知道，如果他不想那些依赖和信任都化为泡影，如果他还期待Thomas在他晚归时偶尔甜蜜的拥抱和撒娇，他就不能搞砸这一切。

Thomas常说他沉默寡言，说他绷着脸的样子吓人。但是男孩穿着他过分宽大的衬衫在房间晃荡着去够柜子里的果酱，转身问他为什么不搭理人时，他能说什么，难道他要说想从后面干你的洞，干得你合不拢腿吗。那只会吓坏他。

但他还是搞砸了。甚至不是酒精的错，当Curtis用发硬的性器去顶弄男孩的身体，亲吻他，发狠地揉捏他的身体时，他知道这一刻最终不可避免，只是时间迟早的问题。

那之后足足有半个月的时间，他们默契地避开彼此，不交谈，Curtis偶尔说一声‘出门了’，‘回来了’，Thomas会隔着很远说食物在锅里或者餐桌上。

打破僵局的人是Thomas。而说实在的，Curtis不知道该为此做出什么反应，也许他为Thomas的过分坦白而生气。Sean Reeves，毫无意义的名字，Thomas的混蛋前男友（用男孩自己的话来说），他说了很多，说了太多以至于Curtis不得不打断他。他爱的是男人，这是Thomas想传递给他的信息。他无法信任任何人再作为恋人，这是另一条信息。Curtis不确定能如何回应，除了去打断Thomas，告诉男孩他知道了，去拍拍男孩的肩膀，揉揉他的卷发，伪装成那个和善的长辈，他还能做什么。他想要的不仅仅是男孩的身体，从来不是，不然他像猎取一只兽类一样掠夺他的身体有多么轻易，不需要在意猎物的反抗，只用无情地割破喉咙等待它们一点点冰冷死去，那他会是另一个Sean Reeves。

一切再次回归平常，从一些无关紧要的谈话开始，两人又渐渐地亲密。

Thomas生日这天，Curtis带回一个鲜奶蛋糕，白色的奶油上排着一圈樱桃和各类莓果。

“我要先吃掉所有的果子。”Thomas很执着。

男孩一颗一颗地放进嘴里，啜出汁水，染得唇瓣鲜红。Curtis习惯在一旁看着他，看男孩鼓囊起的两颊和饱满的嘴唇，然后短暂陷入旖旎的幻想里。如今他知道那两瓣嘴唇的味道，它们柔软湿滑，此刻一定被果子渗出的汁水弄得又酸又甜。他正看着，男孩执起一只放到他眼前。

“你不会自己动手拿吗，大胡子。”他误会了男孩的意思，打算伸手去接，男孩扁着嘴瞪了他一眼，将沾着奶油的果子塞到Curtis嘴边。他嚼着嚼着，男孩又递上来一颗。然后男孩双手托起下巴，仰起脸，张开粉嫩的小嘴。他闭着眼，睫毛像展开的小扇子，像轻盈的羽毛，微微煽动。Thomas的心情好极了，如果他长了一对可爱的耳朵和尾巴，那么此刻圆圆的耳朵一定竖的高高的偶尔随着尾巴摇来摆去。他在男孩子感到不耐烦之前拿起一颗樱桃，小心地放在他嘴边，而对方真的像只可爱的动物，探着脑袋一口咬了下去。Curtis又拿了一颗，送到男孩嘴边。这一次Thomas咬住了果子，又伸出舌头舔了舔，缠在Curtis指缘，指尖上的奶油被Thomas一点点舔进嘴里。起初没什么，但男孩舔着吮起来，将Curtis拇指一个指节包裹进湿热的口腔里。关于与这张嘴亲吻的回忆猛地席卷他，更过火地，他想象男孩灵活的舌头勾勒他指尖那般挑逗他的性器，欣赏Thomas的唇瓣被肉棍粗暴地捅开，吞咽不了更多却竭尽所能地取悦他，吮吸他的硬物，吮出更多水声。拇指用力按向Thomas乖巧的舌头，往深处戳刺，Curtis几乎是本能地翻搅他的口腔。男孩的睫毛煽动几下，灰绿色的眸子透过小扇子朝Curtis看，他又露出那个有些可怜的表情，舌头却缠着不断侵入的手指不放。

Curtis抽出手指，在心底狠狠咒骂。他猛地站起来，铁板凳划过地面发出沉闷的噪声，他忽略男孩抬起脸望向他的懵懂无措神情，转个身出了家门。他站在屋檐下抽烟，在寒风里打着哆嗦，断断续续抽了半包才又推开屋门进去。男孩已经不在客厅里，蛋糕缺了一个三角还放在原处。他们本可以开开心心地坐在那里，吃掉大半个或者一整个，如果他不是这么一团糟，不是满脑子只想着搞男孩的嘴。

日子一天天过去，山里也有了花香和暖意。这几天Curtis出门不用穿外套，到了中午像所有男人一样赤着上半身，没有人会在乎这体不体面，如果不是见到捏着一袋三明治的Thomas，他不会觉得半个身子暴露在空气里多令人尴尬。

“你忘了带午餐。”Thomas把袋子递给他，红着脸，说完话转身就走。“我先去狩猎屋了。”男孩回过身又补充一句。

他们今晚开始以及接下来的几天都会住在狩猎屋里。

Curtis还没来得及说声谢谢，Thomas已经走出去很远。他穿着亮色短袖Tee和紧身长裤，背后是塞得鼓囊囊的双肩包，走路时轻快有节奏，偶尔调整一下背包肩带，浑身上下散发着浓浓的少年感。

比预想中更早结束工作，Curtis往狩猎屋的方向去。屋后不远的地方有一处溪流，春夏的时候他偶尔会在岸边的石头上坐着，吹会儿风，叉两条鱼带回去。让Thomas处理水产倒是不大可能，他盘算着早点弄上来几条带回去烤，也能难得尝点不一样的。

潺潺的溪水闪着光，清澈明亮，一如既往。Curtis却在一棵树后站着，挪不动身体。水中央是一个背影，毫无顾忌地赤裸着身体，白皙干净，有一头Curtis熟悉的棕色短卷发，是Thomas。半个身子被溪水遮掩住，隐隐露出一半挺翘的臀部，他的腰肢有些肉感，身体各处也都软乎乎的看不出几个月前的纤细。那时候男孩轻的像片羽毛，Curtis能毫不费劲地把他抱起来，走个一英里都不嫌累。他倒是更喜欢男孩有肉的模样，想起冬天里Thomas裹着厚厚的羽绒衣，吃掉的那些苹果派，狼吞虎咽的样子令Curtis嘴角上扬。他喜欢男孩笑，爱看他弯起的眼角，有些乱的牙，他爱揉一揉男孩的卷发，告诉他多吃点没事。男孩的身边荡起一层层涟漪，他弯着腰，双手在水里拨来拨去，像在专注地用手掌追赶什么，看上去无忧无虑。他光裸的身体让人想到一切美好的事物，比如牛奶和丝绸，还有油画里的天使。

夕阳里的‘风景’令人惬意，可到了夜晚，那些画面都朝着最糟糕的方向去了，Curtis踩不了刹车，束手无策任那些淫欲弄得他辗转难眠。Thomas睡在不远处的小床上，连打了两个喷嚏。

“冻着了吗？是不是水太凉了？”话刚问出口Curtis就恨不得咬断自己的舌头。

“你看到我了？”

“路过的时候。”Curtis顿了顿，问道，“水凉吗？”

“凉。”他听到一阵布料摩擦的动静，男孩的身子转而面向他。“你要过来吗，Curt？”

他与男孩的相遇，他们共处的第一个夜晚，彼此身体紧搂，男孩在他身上取暖。山里的夜晚仍旧有些凉意，Thomas也许会觉得冷，但他话里的意思不止于此，这无疑是个模棱两可的邀请。

“或者我过来。”Thomas这么说的时候已经赤着脚朝他的床铺走过来。他的身影一点点接近，鬼魅一般，直到微凉的身体在一旁躺下，Curtis才确信这不是什么梦境。他没有挪动身体给Thomas让出一些位置，沉着嗓子问他，“你知道这是什么意思吗？”

Curtis想要捋男孩的卷发，对他说回去吧孩子，你没有准备好。但他无法忽略另一个声音，压抑的，迫切的，叫嚣着把男孩压在身下，挺进他身体里。

“意思是你可以吻会儿我。”见Curtis没有挪动位置的打算，Thomas干脆跨开腿骑在他上方。“意思是你可以叫我宝贝。”男孩落下一个吻，双手撑在他胸前，紧紧贴着他。Curtis捏着男孩的后颈，追着香甜的吻，舌头捅进他湿热的口腔里。

“我不会停下来。”他拧开床边的台灯，从柜子里拿出一罐软膏，不轻不重地放在柜面上，视线始终锁着男孩的脸蛋。忐忑，顾虑，情欲，期待，任何微妙的情绪波动都逃不过Curtis的眼睛。“不要以为我每次都会停下来，由着你的性子来。不是你说等我就会等，如果你敢爬上我的床，就应该弄清楚-----”他向上挺动，一层薄被隔不开两人的身体，火热的阴茎顶着Thomas的臀肉。“-----弄清楚我会做什么。”他又狠狠顶了一把，问道。“你清楚地知道我要做什么吗？”

Thomas闭着眼，闷闷地呻吟，身体在Curtis上方颠了颠，咬着唇却不说话。

看吧，他的男孩没有准备好。

Curtis深深叹了一口气，他感到精疲力竭。“现在回去，在我后悔之前。”

“做爱，”Thomas按着他的双手加大了力气，急得声音都在发抖，这更显得他像个孩子，像个为了心爱的玩具而努力表现的孩子。“我知道我们要做什么，Curt。”

“我们没有套。”他双手滑到男孩大腿两侧，揉捏着向腿根靠近。男孩穿着短裤，腿根处嫩白的肌肤被逗弄得轻颤。“你还是愿意被我操吗，宝贝？”与身体欲望相违背地，他期望男孩说不，期望男孩回去自己的床铺，那么Curtis知道男孩会保护自己。

但男孩扎实地点了点头，义无反顾。

“把衣服脱了。”他恶劣极了，男孩的焦急和顺从令他没来由地烦躁。他不会拒绝自己，甚至从更早前Curtis就确信男孩不会拒绝自己。也许某个时刻，男孩也曾这样顺从于别人，听话得像个任人摆布的木偶。

男孩掀起T恤下摆缓缓卷起，褪下扔在床边。手探下去褪短裤，却被Curtis一把捉住手腕，阻止了下来。

他的男孩蠢透了。又蠢又盲目。好像怎么也学不会在感情里观望，而是一次次焦急地，毫无防备地，第一时间里把他的心捧着往别人手里送，他闪着光的，热烈的，这世界上最珍贵的宝石，然后被玩腻了，被猝不及防地抛开，摔碎。痛不欲生地捡起来，一块块粘好，等它们长成原本的形状，忘记教训，再开始下一次。

“这件我来，”抱起男孩的腰，翻身将人压在身下，褪去男孩的棉质短裤，没有丝毫犹豫地分开两条雪白的腿，让令人着迷的身体在他身下打开。Thomas半勃着，身体微微泛着粉色。他吻了吻男孩的脸颊，唇舌在温热的耳后流连。“Tommy，”他在细腻的颈项上啜出一个个鲜红的痕迹来，“这是你想要的吗？”

“什么？”男孩带点莫名其妙地反问他，更多力气在享受Curtis的爱抚和亲吻。

“做爱。”Curtis斟酌了词句，没有说得更下流。吻一路下移，来到男孩胸前，舌头卷起幼小红艳的凸起，品尝成熟果实般的时而朝上吮吸。

“不可-----以吗？”男孩的脖子朝后仰，腿向两侧分得更开，微启的嘴唇里喘着热气。

“告诉我，Tommy。”拇指描绘男孩的上唇进而塞入男孩口腔里，他们都记得这个，没有人碰过酒精，没有借口可寻。他在提醒Thomas，提醒他曾像个野猫一样诱惑过自己。“告诉我你是无心的吗？”Curtis更用力地朝深处捅，扣着男孩的舌头挤压，他不需要一个回答。“因为你能用那双无辜的眼睛看着我，所以你就是无心的对吗？”他抽出手指，沾满津液的指腹在男孩下唇抹了抹，没有刻意移开，压在柔软的唇肉上继续他要说的话。“我在想，我们的坏男孩是不是在琢磨些糟糕的事，例如他想吃男人的老二。我说的对吗，Tommy？”Thomas的眼眶开始泛红，但他一定也没有什么要辩驳的，他不擅长为自己辩护什么，也不懂掩饰，只会着急了红着眼睛，不知所措，让Curtis联想到那些呆愣愣的兔子。“不喜欢听到我这么说吗？”男孩立刻点了头，睫毛上沾了点泪水，他望着Curtis，被碾着胸前的乳粒而不时发出细碎的呻吟。男孩也许希望他别再继续说那些话，但Curtis没打算照做。“在那张床上冷吗？”他向Thomas空荡荡的床铺挑了挑下巴。男孩动了动，带着鼻音嗯了一声。“但你是为了做别的事来这里的，对吗。在另一个男人的床上------”他捞起男孩勃起的阴茎，从根部向上撸动，到了顶端，用指尖刮着微微张开的铃口，抹去过剩的前液。反复来了几次。“------只能让我联想到一件事，Tommy。你想被男人的鸡巴捅下面的洞。”

“不是你说的那样！”Thomas哭出声，狠狠用手背抹了一把脸。但Curtis的口腔包裹住他的性器，往深处吞。男孩挺着腰，大口喘气，也不管哭成什么样子，只顾着把阴茎朝Curtis嘴里送，直到哭喊着射出来。Curtis舔舔唇上残留的精液，吻着男孩的嘴唇问他。“那是什么样？”

“因为我喜欢你。”Thomas说的很小声，小心翼翼地眨着眼，像是试探。以他们如此近的距离Curtis能听得清清楚楚，但男孩清清嗓子又重复了一遍。“因为我喜欢你，大胡子。”

“喜欢我就什么都愿意为我做？”他吮着男孩的舌头，抚摩对方敏感的的大腿内侧，柔嫩的触感让他硬得发疼。

“嗯。”男孩缓缓为他打开腿，在Curtis的抚弄下呻吟。

“记得你问过我吗？”他够来柜子上的玻璃罐拧开，从里面挖出一块软膏。“你问我会不会一直疼你照顾你，记得吗？记得我怎么回答你的吗？”那是气氛不错的一个夜晚，Thomas搂在他身上对他撒娇，男孩的身体火热，灰色的眼眸里酝酿着情欲。‘会，我会一直疼你，照顾你，我保证。’他差点像个急色的男人一样脱口而出了。像是为了欢爱的借口，不负责任的床话。

其实他会在男孩坦荡荡说他喜欢自己的时候告诉他自己也同样喜欢着他，会愿意照顾他，但男孩一次也没有，他只在温情与情欲模糊的边界向Curtis抛出暧昧不明的邀请。

“你没有回答我。”男孩低喘着，弓起身子，塞入后穴的手指带着冰凉的膏体，一点点在火热的内壁化开。“你推开了我。”

“是的，宝贝。你记得很清楚。”奖励般的，Curtis的手指朝甬道深处送，搔着黏膜，在肉穴里搅动。“如果那时候我要干你，你会拒绝吗？”

男孩刚开口，他就狠狠捣了几下，在Thomas失神地呻吟时代替他回答，“你不会拒绝。”又加了一根手指，稍作适应后，他使力地在柔软的后穴里抽插。“即使我不回答你，即使我不给个明确的答案，你一样会让我操。是吗？像现在这样。”

Thomas不说话，一个劲地摇头。他在抗拒Curtis的追问，又或者他什么也没听进去，为后穴过分的刺激而疯狂。无论因为什么，他美极了，额上的汗水，睫毛上的泪珠，鼻尖通红咬着嘴唇呻吟的模样。他为Curtis动情，浑身泛着粉红的模样。他总是这样，轻轻松松地信任一个人，然后双手奉上自己的全部。他是个蠢小子。蠢得Curtis想为他曾经做的那些糊涂事打他一顿，更想为他教训那些个让他心碎过的混蛋。

“喜欢吗？”Curtis摸着他的脸颊，拇指为他擦去眼角的泪滴。男孩的阴茎已经再一次精神地勃起了，他臀部抬高，被Curtis插得一下下晃荡。

“喜欢。”他煽动睫毛睁开眼睛，担心Curtis再继续什么过分的问话似的，又说了一句。“你是喜欢我的对吗，大胡子？”

男孩一眨不眨地盯着他，等待。他没急着开口，停下插弄男孩后穴的动作，抽出了手指。男孩眼里的光彩一点点暗淡下去，他眨着眼，努力在脑海里搜寻什么，不放弃地论证自己的观点。“你救了我。你让我住在家里。从不嫌我笨。我知道我们没钱，但冰箱里柜子里吃的总是满满的。他们说你比从前忙，多干了两份工。”咽了咽口水他又继续说，生怕Curtis打断他。“你从来没向我要过什么。”

“所以你现在急着把自己献给我，是吗？”阴茎抵在穴口，那里翕动着，油润湿滑。龟头徘徊在褶皱边缘搔刮，他看得出男孩被这不干脆的逗弄欺负得眼眶泛红。

“Curtis……”男孩的尾音发着颤，鼻尖红彤彤的，似乎正做着最后的挣扎，努力不让泪珠滚落下来。

“是的，”Curtis用力一挺身，整个龟头嵌了进去，内壁缠绕着收缩挤压着每一寸，他粗喘着收紧了撑在两边的拳头。“我喜欢你，宝贝你。”

“但你不能保证遇上别人也宝贝你。”Curtis朝着深处拓，每一次抽插，阴茎都顶得更深更用力。“你总是试运气，但你运气很差。”

男孩随着他插弄的节奏喘着气，双腿软软地勾在Curtis腰上。

“你吃了不少亏。”搂起Thomas的腰肢，他又快又狠地操着深处，囊袋不停拍打光滑的臀瓣。男孩仰着脸，呻吟越发短促、尖锐，缠紧了Curtis，生涩地迎合。

“我----只----要你----就够了。”Thomas断断续续地呻吟，被撞得说不出一句完整的话。“不用别人----”

“你不怕------”Curtis猛地插了几下，往柱身上抹了更多油膏顶进去，捣出水声。他拉起男孩一条腿架在肩上，身体更向下压，几乎要将人折成两半。“不怕我像那些混蛋？”

男孩混乱地摇晃着脑袋，在快感中颠簸。“没有人运气一直那么差-----对吗？”

随着男孩发出的每个音节撞进他身体里，整根退到穴口再往里插。“也许。”他吻了吻男孩的额头，再吻了吻男孩的嘴唇，下身一阵阵撞向他，粗喘着，声音沙哑低沉。“我要到了，宝贝。”Curtis包裹起男孩的性器快速地上下套弄，肉棍继续朝他身体里送。

 

“我会照顾你，陪着你。”搂着男孩瘫软的身体，Curtis为他捋开碎发。“但你也得学会保护自己。”

 

【END】

 

*或许会写番外


	7. [柯TJ]Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 保镖X少爷AU  
> 柯TJ/保镖x少爷AU/一丢身高差/年龄差

（1）  
这件事就发生在上午，Elaine领着满脸络腮胡子的男人来到Thomas身边向他介绍。男人的脸在深色毛发的遮掩下显得阴沉冷酷，眼神过于直截和犀利。他大概是个alpha，虽然像他这类身份的alpha必须常期服用大量抑制剂，但凭他的体格和气势Thomas相信自己很难看走眼。这是训练有素的士兵，是机器。  
至于Elaine的话，他根本连一个字也没听进去。Thomas所担心的全是酒会和深夜派对，他恐怕再也与那些无缘了。因为这男人看起来绝对与Elaine一个阵营，领钱做事，难以沟通，谢天谢地他遇上过这样的。所以别提逼走那个睁一只眼闭一只眼的中年beta的蠢事他现在有多后悔，这仅让他得到了两天的自由。  
目光短浅，Thomas好像听到脑袋里一个冰冷的声音如是说。

（2）  
Thomas闷闷不乐，到中午只喝了一碗蔬菜汤，他讨厌番茄。  
今晚他无法赴约了，挑衅第一天就任的保镖不是什么理智的做法。但派对的朋友们始终对他宽容，他知道，不用找什么借口。只要他再出现，所有人欢迎他，一如既往。有时候他觉得一切像精心排演的一出戏，那些热情友善的笑容从没离开过他们的脸颊，难道不可怕吗，他会问那个深陷于怪诞猜想的自己。但派对确实又令他开心，朋友，酒精，药物，亲吻，alpha，omega，beta，他们在音乐鼓点中放肆地玩乐。  
最好别想那些玩乐的事，Thomas提醒着自己。他一会儿待在书房，一会儿去院子里转几圈，做什么都提不起兴致。  
心烦意乱的家伙心里清楚得很，真正令他感到不安的还是名叫Curtis的男人。他令Thomas感到恐惧，这进而演化为厌恶。其实Curtis长着一张不错的脸蛋，如果把那些缠在他脸颊上的深色毛发刮去，他会见到英俊的面庞，温柔的蓝眼睛……不，那双犀利的眼睛最令他头疼，在它们的注视下Thomas感到藏不住任何秘密，他心里发毛，努力躲闪。

（3）  
第四天的时候Thomas再也忍不住了。他像热锅上的蚂蚁，一刻也坐不住。  
这几天他参加了在游艇上举办的家庭聚会和一次商业派对。派对不值得一提，至于他插不上几句嘴的家庭聚会，免不了在甜点结束后由他献上一两首钢琴曲。Thomas并不厌恶这些，如果晚餐没有该死的取材记者。  
给媒体维持正面的好形象只适合在药劲上来的时候想想，他会想‘明天，从明天起……’然后沉溺于自己建立起的假象，变得志得意满，接着昏昏欲睡。但现实压向他的时候，Thomas总是暴躁不堪。  
Thomas一腔怒气都往Edgar身上撒，乖巧的beta却也有的是耐心。  
“你知道如果是夜里，我还能有点办法。”Edgar小声地说。  
“那就今晚。”Edgar如果帮他溜出去，总是在夜里行动。Thomas激动的时候总夸这小子机灵，但现在他两脚把地板跺得咔咔直响，嘴上连多一个字也不愿意说。  
“今天周一。”Edgar小心提醒这个‘犯案’时间不佳。  
“那明晚。”  
“后天上午有记者会。”  
“该死的……你这个……”他望着Edgar真诚的脸又实在说不出废物两个字。和犯了瘾的时候一样，帮不上忙的对他来说都是仇人。但Thomas必须告诫自己，不仅仅因为Edgar会丢了饭碗，还因为顶上他职位的可能是个相当招人讨厌的家伙。他想到了Curtis，随即瞥了一眼不远处，男人神情肃穆，Thomas禁不住打了个寒颤。  
“说服他不就行了？”Edgar顺着Thomas的视线望过去，怂恿小少爷招惹新来的保镖。  
“我讨厌他。”Thomas在喉咙里嘟哝一句，收回视线。“他让我浑身不舒服。”  
“他是个alpha。”Edgar的话似乎是有点前因后果。这种看似毫无逻辑的话很像是上了年纪的人说出来的，他们说一些突兀的话却不做解释，但你知道他们心里对其中的逻辑一清二楚。  
如果身为alpha就会招来Thomas的厌恶，那全家上下有一小半的人都逃不开。他还在乱七八糟地思考Edgar的话，对方就又开口了，他语气十分肯定：  
“你怕他。”  
“我为什么怕他！”Thomas瞬间变得像被一脚踩了尾巴的猫，他锋利的爪子就快要在空气中挥舞起来了。  
“不然你会上前问他，”Edgar抱着胳膊，朝Curtis的方向偏偏脑袋。“你敢吗？”他问。  
“去他的我不敢！”Thomas费力地吞咽一口，一只手向后梳理他迷人的卷发。他想偷来祖母藏在柜子里的烈酒，猛地灌几口。在年龄更小的男人面前丢脸是要他的命，可狠话放出来了，再也没有退路。Edgar的眼神像把刀，Thomas几乎是被胁迫着转过身的。  
“带我去Georgetown。”Thomas选了个还算稳妥的地点，用了他最虚张声势的语调。  
作为确认，Curtis开口，报出街道和一串门牌号。  
他的职业素养令Thomas敬佩，他的声音波澜不惊，却带着威严，这与初见时的印象没有丁点区别。  
Thomas抬高了下巴，用鼻子里喷出的声音回应他。他根本没有瞧Curtis一眼，他绝不在那双蓝眼睛注视着他的情况下回望他，绝不。  
Curtis表示无需特别汇报。  
甩着两条胳膊的Thomas大步流星地走在前面。他还是那么讨厌跟在身后两米开外的家伙。

（4）  
Thomas吓坏了，少言寡语的大胡子竟然出现在他的梦里。他穿着又脏又厚的长袍，脸上的脏污像是永远抹不干净。他一步步靠近Thomas，像头猎食的狮子，而可怜的omega吓得不敢动弹。  
没错，这就是他该有的样子，他野蛮残忍，天性中只懂得掠夺。  
Edgar的那句话在他的脑子里回响，Thomas好像终于能领会他话中的意思了。Curtis是alpha，他是只用释放信息素就会让omega臣服的alpha，beta们惧怕他、崇敬他，这样的描述在几百年前的作品中容易见到，却与现代文明格格不入。  
他被alpha浓烈的信息素弄得双脚发软，还有些可耻的呜咽声从他嘴里漏出来。  
Alpha压着他的身体，钳制住他的手脚，用舌头侵犯他的口腔，企图更多地占有他。  
Thomas惊醒了，他的身体发热，短裤湿漉漉的，冰凉的贴着屁股。  
他发情了。有时候狡猾的热潮趁着深夜到来，让人措手不及。Thomas褪下短裤，透明粘腻的体液泛着淡淡的香味，他能看出来量比往常多了许多。他不了解这个，不像对身前性器喷出的白浊液体般的了解。无论是手或者嘴唇包裹住粉嫩的柱体，那种快感他熟悉，也沉迷，射精的愉悦是他永远不愿意抛起的。但身后分泌出的透明体液和体内酸胀的感受让他困惑，热潮或许是用来折磨omega的，他想，这和快乐沾不上边。  
还好，这是个被抑制剂占领的时代，他还从未体验过对alpha的渴求。热潮期伴随着身体的酸软乏力，体液分泌，偶尔的脱水症状，前期失眠，后期嗜睡。  
他下了床，把褪下的短裤扔进垃圾篓，去柜子里翻出新的。  
“Edgar……”Thomas探出脑袋，有气无力地唤了一声。  
十分钟后药物被端到他的床前，以及补充能量的饮料，水果和小零食。终于可以睡个好觉了，Thomas自欺欺人地想，在喝下药片前他仿佛已经受了一整天的煎熬，但骨子里他有乐天的部分。才刚开始，他知道。  
“有需要就按铃，我一直在外面。”Edgar掖好他的被子出去了。  
药效发挥得很快，Thomas昏昏欲睡，然而不出两小时他会被下腹一阵阵绞痛折腾醒，总是这样。他必须争分夺秒地睡着，然后应对接下来的一整天。

（5）  
经历了两天的疼痛和失眠，任谁都会精疲力尽。Thomas就像一株蔫掉的小菜苗，耷拉着脑袋，在家里四处闲晃。  
起码他能双脚下地了，进食也不再是汤汤水水，用不着几天就能完全恢复过来。  
家里除了佣人见不到别的踪影，阳光从西边的大窗户洒进来，Thomas挪动着朝窗边的扶手椅靠近。他懒懒地倚着靠垫，舒展身体，惬意地眯着双眼。  
这是他最自由的时候，真可笑。他们不需要担心Thomas动着歪脑筋往外跑，而令人头痛的家伙也确实没精力去思考外面玩乐的事。  
三两个佣人在花圃边忙碌，这样的午后助长她们对八卦的兴致。Thomas不介意听一听，热潮期激素水平转变让他对琐碎的家常话题感兴趣。  
“听说他骗走了Wilford家的姑娘。”一个声音传过来，带着点斥责。  
“你说那个新来的满脸凶相的alpha？”另一个声音是藏不住的幸灾乐祸。  
“还能有谁。”  
“太草率了……让一个alpha待在omega的身边……”  
“你说我们家的omega……”她们提到了Thomas，接着是几声闷闷的笑，没有恶意，但听起来像是笑话不懂事的孩子。  
有什么可笑的，Thomas困惑地想，他嘟着嘴，竖起耳朵仔细听。  
“他还没成熟。”一个声音意味深长，“恐怕到了三十岁时也还是那样。”她突然放低了声音，神神秘秘地说。“人家的omega就算家里不愿意，谁没有偷藏几件器具热潮的时候帮点忙呢？我们的小少爷傻乎乎抱成一团打滚，说是肚子疼……”那人叹了一声，又笑了。另外两个听着听着也笑了。  
“他喜欢beta，不是吗？”  
“所以夫人由着他来。”  
“只要没对alpha发馋，都还是好管的。”那个声音认同地附和，顿了顿又接着说，“那家的姑娘，扯着alpha的胳膊硬是要和他走。谁还有办法？”  
女人们还在兴致盎然地谈论着，她们时而激动时而哀叹，时而又伴随几声笑。  
Thomas打起了盹。  
他更讨厌Curtis了，大胡子混蛋，Thomas得小心他。

（6）  
又过了一天，Thomas感到身体轻松起来，像人们说的‘大病初愈’。但他不能这么形容热潮，就像他不能明着说羡慕半年甚至一年才有一次热潮的omega，Elaine会对他摇头，Bud不会给他好脸色。  
幸而狼吞虎咽没人管他，热潮期他只用待在卧室里进食。  
他问Edgar佣人们口中神秘兮兮的‘器具’，Edgar红着脸，用冠冕堂皇的借口躲着他。  
“那不会让你更好受的。”Edgar是这么敷衍他的。比起佣人们的话，他倒是更愿意相信Edgar的。经验告诉他，能缓解疼痛的只有药物。  
Thomas睡了会儿，坐起来，晃晃悠悠逛出了房门。  
来到Curtis房间外他告诉自己只是个意外，但见到屋门敞着，里面没人，Thomas干脆壮着胆子进去了。  
屋里简简单单，素色的窗帘，圆木桌，单人床，半人高的柜子。墙上挂着一把斧子，Thomas盯着突兀的东西走过去。他指尖碰了碰斧刃，感受到它的锋利，慌忙收回手。  
脚步声靠近了，Thomas转过身，只见身着衬衫的Curtis站在门边。  
Curtis脸上显露出惊讶，又很快转为平静，他一步步逼近Thomas。  
Omega猛地闭上眼，恨不得把身体缩成一团。  
“我不和你走！”他丢脸地喊了一声，好像Curtis会揪起他的胳膊像带走某个omega姑娘一样带他离开。  
“我拿杯子。”Curtis的声音冰冰的，像一盆冷水从他头顶浇下来。还好他不怕冷，也不怕尴尬，Thomas缓缓睁开眼。  
Alpha手里捧着杯子，已经退开了。  
Thomas放松地肩膀塌下来，偷瞄了alpha一眼，然后随意地挥了挥手臂。他早就忘记身后的斧子，而这玩意立刻给了他教训。Thomas嘶了一声，手腕上冒出鲜红的血液。  
这一次Curtis伸手拉了他。  
Alpha的手劲大，手臂充满力量，Thomas身子向前一倾，他听到心脏砰砰直跳的声音。  
“你……”  
男人就着他的手臂啜了一口。  
“你在做什么？”Thomas又羞又恼。  
“他们说omega的血是甜的。”Curtis做出一副‘你可以自己尝尝’的姿态。  
Thomas将信将疑地抬起胳膊，凑在鼻子下面闻了闻。  
“这是你的味道。”Curtis补充一句。  
“我知道我是什么味道，”他不悦地瞪着年长的alpha，总觉得自己被小看了。“下面的水就是这个味，我能不知道？”他说得天真无邪，又挑衅味十足。  
Curtis睁大了双眼，一脸惊诧，这让Thomas感到一阵胜利的喜悦。  
Alpha摇摇头叹了一声，把Thomas拉到床边坐下，从柜子里翻出药水和纱布，为他包扎。  
“忧愁和苦恼都和你的小脑袋无关。”剪断纱布后Curtis感慨了一句。  
Thomas想和他争辩，alpha三两下把他赶出了房间。

（7）  
“去Georgetown。”  
热潮结束的第二天，Thomas向他的保镖发号施令。  
车子停稳在高级公寓外，Curtis照例为他打开车门。  
“两小时后。”Thomas扯了扯衣摆，让上衣看起来更服帖。  
Curtis应了一声。  
“我看起来怎么样？”他心血来潮地问。  
Alpha笑了一下，没给答复，好像在说这与他的职责毫不相干。  
Thomas轻轻撅了噘嘴。  
这男人的脑袋里大概只装了一本白名单，列好了诸如XXXX Thomas可以入内，XXXX 需要通报，而XXXX只有‘抱歉’两字回应他。他们的交流少得可怜，alpha对他的态度总是‘对此无可奉告’。Thomas却不那么怕他了，他伸手拍拍保镖宽厚的肩膀，留下他最甜蜜的笑，转身进了公寓楼。

（8）  
“还不到十分钟。”被关门声惊醒的alpha抬起手臂查看时间，他显然不该把心里的想法说出来。  
“那也不是有些人工作时间偷懒的理由。”Thomas眯起眼睛，打量神情涣散的家伙，alpha此刻的模样确实异于寻常，甚至有点蠢。“有那么困吗？”Thomas笑起来，“或许你该考虑为我工作，而不是我的母亲。”  
“这么说你付得起工资？”  
Curtis难得向他发问，Thomas竟然感到一丝受宠若惊。  
“付得起，当然付得起。”Thomas舔了舔下唇，若有所思地笑了。“而且你一定满意。”  
他的目光锁定在alpha藏蓝色的领带，手掌很快追随着视线将丝绸的布料攥住，朝自己的方向拉拽。  
送完Thomas之后alpha就把车停在巷子里，紧夹在楼房间的巷道昏暗僻静，这地方不是激发睡意就是滋生情欲。  
Alpha的下唇在满是毛发的脸上显得红润饱满，这该死的引人注意。Thomas半跪在座椅上，倾着身子，舔湿的嘴唇碰了上去。是想象中的柔软，Thomas心里有点得意。他埋头吮吸Alpha的唇瓣，舌尖来回舔舐，不时闯入湿热的口腔里，再很快退出来。短硬的毛发扎得他又疼又痒，Thomas轻轻地哼了几声。  
驾驶座为了方便休息已经向后调整很多，Thomas两手攀在Curtis肩上干脆翻身过去，整个人骑跨在男人上方。  
Omega的睫毛低垂着，两颊染上淡粉色，嘴唇湿漉漉的泛着水光。他捧起Curtis的脸，仔细地打量他。  
“够收买你吗？”他问。  
“你就是这么收买你的每个保镖吗？”Alpha的手掌附在他的脸颊，拇指缓慢地摩挲。  
“先回答我，你会舔每一个omega流的血吗？”Thomas反问。  
Curtis笑了，有一丝无奈。“我遇过的omega很多，”他说，“他们都有防备心，而且很重。”他靠近omega的脸蛋，啜了一口柔软甜蜜的双唇，又继续问。“你有吗？”  
“我当然……”Thomas想要证明自己，但他实在说不出那个肯定的答复。他害怕Curtis，害怕得要命，可不也跨坐男人的腿上，环着他的肩膀吗。Alpha的性器被紧紧勒在长裤下，硬挺硕大，热度透过几层布料传递过来。  
Thomas低头，想要继续不久前的吻。Alpha止住了他，眼神转向旁边的大楼，抬手指了指。  
“我以为那里面的是某个人的男友。”Curtis蓝色的眸子变得幽深不见底，Thomas望着他，嘴唇轻颤，眼眶有些发涩。  
“不是。”他简短地回答，视线转向一边。“也许某个人恰巧发现他的秘密，那个秘密是他有家室。他甚至从来都没有认真过，也没有在乎过。”Thomas望了一眼alpha，自嘲地撇撇嘴。“别这样看我……Curtis……我可不是刚发现了这个秘密，所以没什么值得同情的。我只是觉得……”他叹了一声，“觉得这些蠢事可以结束了。”Thomas抿着嘴唇，手掌抓了抓卷翘的前发。“他只是个beta……没什么值得留恋的。不过……”  
“不过什么？”  
“如果你想要同情我，”Thomas语气一转，双眼中又流露出一丝狡猾。“可以让我尝尝你的信息素。你是alpha，对吗？”  
“这是你欠我的。”Thomas又补充一句，如果只是Curtis尝过他的血未免太不公平。  
Alpha的腺体藏在衣领里，Curtis扭开最上头的两颗纽扣。Thomas立刻凑过去，害怕alpha后悔似的一口咬上去。血液渗入口腔的下一秒他就猛烈地咳嗽起来。这和他想象中的不一样，不是派对里那一袋袋白色粉末被吹嘘的所谓alpha信息素的味道，完全不是。  
“这味道真怪……”Thomas锤了锤胸口。“怎么可能是alpha信息素……”他自言自语，脑袋里做着对比。Thomas感受不到他所期望的，熟悉的伴随药物而来的放松和快乐。相反，他的身体紧绷，发热，下腹绞痛，身下开始分泌黏液。  
“你一定是劣质品！”Thomas捂着肚子，翻身回副驾打起了滚。他才刚经历过热潮啊。

（9）  
深夜寂静无声，Thomas赤着脚踩在地板上，他的目的地明确，脚步也没有丝毫迟疑。  
他一定是疯了才会去那个alpha的房间。自从尝过Curtis的信息素，他就在心里打定主意不再碰这该死的家伙。如果他曾对alpha抱有过什么幻想也早就在那天打消了，那一整个下午都不好受。  
但谁知道呢，他就这样迈着步子，仿佛被什么无形的绳索牵引。  
Thomas推开房门，在背后轻轻掩上。他还没来得及喘口气，床上的男人已经有了动静。  
身形挺拔的alpha站起身，他的动作敏捷，手掌一推，门就在Thomas身后阖上了。屋内光线昏暗，alpha赤裸健壮的上身暴露在眼前，Thomas有些尴尬地仰起脸，试图说点什么。  
Curtis没有给他机会。滚烫的手掌附在Thomas腰后，身体贴上去，舌头撬开omega的双唇探入，搅动。Thomas踮着脚，被吻得双腿发软。像极了梦里，Curtis已经掀开他的上衣下摆，一只手探了进去。Thomas惊呼了一声，冰凉的皮肤在alpha的手掌下颤栗。  
“你怎么敢对我下手！”Thomas理直气壮地抱怨。  
“连续送上门两次的美味没有拒绝的道理。”Curtis在他腰上掐了一把，胳膊用力揽了揽。“或者你告诉我，半夜里来alpha的房间里做什么？”  
“走错了。”Thomas吞咽了一口，向后靠了靠。  
“那你走得相当错。”Curtis压着他，低下头，粗短的胡茬搔刮着他的侧脸。  
Thomas只能听见疯狂的心跳声，嗓子里腥甜的味道让他一再吞咽。他缓缓转过脑袋，试探地凑上嘴唇。  
“车里那次很棒。”他的声音憋在嗓子里，流露出一丝难得的羞涩。  
“那时候你可不是这么说的。”Curtis回想起了什么，嘴角扯起笑。他轻轻吸啜着omega的下唇，空气中是细不可闻的水声。Thomas探出舌尖，与Curtis的勾缠在一起。Alpha的舌头再次侵入他的口腔，Thomas呜呜地哼出声，扭动着身体与压着他的alpha交换唾液。男人的舌头已经放开他的，转而去撩拨他的软腭，omega慌忙抬起胳膊环住Curtis的肩膀，呻吟中有几分迷失和沉溺。  
双腿间的性器早就起了反应，包裹在布料下，令Thomas愈发着急。他探着一只手扯开睡裤柔软的系带，抬起脚，几下把裤子踢开到一边。终于喘着气，手隔着内裤狠狠抚弄一番。只顾着纾解欲望的Thomas开始吻得漫不经心，另一只手也从男人肩膀滑落，抚上Curtis勃起的性器。他被手里的东西吓了一跳，即使在车上他就贴着这玩意儿坐着扭动过身体，却是第一次真正意义上触到它，而这玩意儿的尺寸让他涨得脸颊通红。如果把这个吞进嘴里他可受不了，Thomas绝望地摇摇脑袋。  
“想什么呢？”Curtis对着omega肉感的屁股掐了一把。“就这么等不及？”  
“它真大。”Thomas费力地上下套弄着，发出惊叹。  
Curtis笑了，胳膊一搂将人抱了起来。  
Thomas双脚离地，背贴在冰冷的门板上。他俯视着高大的alpha，下一秒被扛在了肩上。  
“嘿！”趴在alpha肩上的家伙踢了踢腿。  
“小声点。”Curtis把omega摔在床上，再次吻了上去。  
“这儿有点窄。”Thomas动了动身体。  
“要求真多。”Curtis躺在小床上，抱起omega，按在身体上方。  
两人气喘吁吁地吻了会儿，直到Thomas急切地转过身体，背靠在Curtis怀里。他头扭向后方，对着alpha眨了个眼，一只手绕到身前的硬挺揉捏起来，随后在alpha满是毛发的下巴胡乱亲了一口，调皮道：  
“这样方便点。”  
Thomas边喘着，边上下套弄。Alpha的阴茎抵在背后，他知道这有些不公平，但待会儿他会好好照顾alpha和他的大家伙，他会的。Thomas边朝掌心里挺着胯，边甜蜜地想着一会儿该怎么取悦身后的alpha。  
Curtis打断了他的一切呻吟和幻想，那双有力的手掌绕过来，控制住Thomas快速动作的胳膊。  
“等等，”他急得快哭了，“等我弄完了就……”Thomas央求着。他会帮Curtis的，他发誓，只要再给他一点时间。  
“你来找我可不是为了这个。”Curtis不紧不慢地说着，钳制住他的双手。“现在，把腿分开。”  
“Cur……”Thomas转过头，不解地望着他。  
“照我说的做。”Curtis吻了吻omega的额头。  
Thomas扭动着臀部，向后靠了靠，腿向两侧打开。  
“是这样吗？”他问，“这是在做什么……呃……嗯……”  
是Alpha的手指，在他腿间游走着，抚摩柔软的穴口。酥痒的快感迅速从alpha手指按压的位置蔓延至全身，Thomas无力地向后仰着脑袋，倚在Curtis肩头小口小口喘着气。他听见男人手指撩拨出的湿滑水声，说不上为什么，这令他双颊羞耻地泛上粉色。  
“可能会有点痛。”  
Curtis的声音传进他耳朵里，Thomas迟钝地刚打算问这是什么意思，alpha的一根手指就撑开穴口，刺进了他身体里。Omega急急地吸着气，本能地推挤着塞入身体里的异物。  
“别咬着嘴唇，”Curtis安抚地用舌头撬开Thomas死死咬住的嘴唇，埋在omega体内的手指轻轻转动一圈。“放松点。”  
Thomas完全不理会地夹着屁股，鼻子眉毛皱成一团。  
“你该不会哭吧，会吗？”Curtis问。  
“混蛋！”Thomas哽噎了一声。他就要哭了，不为了别的，就是委屈。好像年幼的时候拿着针筒的医生对他说‘放松点’，他都忍不住鼻子通红地呜呜哭出声音那样。  
Curtis的手指开始动了起来，在Thomas体内进进出出地抽插，Thomas也随着alpha动作的节奏可怜地呜咽。  
“你还要做这个多久？”  
“这是什么检查吗？”  
“你在怪我吗？”  
“因为我没有先给你口交，对吗？”  
Thomas迷迷糊糊地问着各类他能想到的问题，他就是没法儿安安静静地躺在男人怀里。Alpha的手指不急不缓地在他体内插弄，变换着角度，有时候这弄得Thomas顾不上提问。  
他不懂这个，但alpha的手指像是有什么魔力，内壁越是被狠狠搔刮过，越是有股强烈到不容忽视的快感蹿过脊椎，令他双腿抽搐着，向两侧分得更开。  
呜咽声变成断断续续的呻吟，Thomas也没有力气再问那些奇奇怪怪的问题。他眯起双眼，仰着脸，下一刻男人的嘴唇凑上来。在他口腔里翻搅的舌头也开始进出着，重复着身下同样的动作。Thomas不知足地追逐着，攀着alpha的颈项，当快感迅速地淹没他，Thomas才惊觉自己射了出来。他急促地喘着气，弄不清都发生了些什么。  
他的身体里有一团火，正被alpha粗糙的手指越拨越旺。Thomas无助地呻吟，这些呻吟偶尔被Curtis的吻堵回去。他开始扭动着屁股，让alpha的手指更多地摩擦到敏感的肉壁。“快点，再快点……”他向后望着alpha的眼神里既是渴求又是绝望。  
“想要更多？”Curtis咬着他的耳廓问。  
Thomas拼命地点着头，直到被alpha按住扭动的臀部，肉穴里塞入了第二根手指。  
释放过不久的阴茎再次挺立起来，Thomas噘着粉嫩的双唇，等待alpha的亲吻和体内手指更多的插弄。  
越来越多的体液涌出来，甚至比任何一次热潮时都多更多。  
“这真舒服，Curt……”Thomas的睫毛上还沾着泪水，着迷地喘着气的脸蛋却已经看不出最初的慌张。“这个……你在做的是什么？”  
Curtis抽出手指再熟练地捅进去，他想了想，说道：“不如当作是只有我才能对你做的事。”

（10）  
Thomas总会想念alpha粗糙的手指，想念它们留在身体里的感受，享受它们粗鲁地插弄。有时候他不止去想，他找到Curtis，找到一个无人之处。然后不顾羞耻地扯掉裤子，等待alpha再对他做这件事。  
新鲜的事物总是吸引他，更别提这事有多少快感。  
Curtis倒是从来没让他做过什么。其实在车里按住alpha，解开他的裤链为他口交的事儿已经在Thomas脑袋里上演过太多次。然而没有一次能顺利地实行。Alpha不让他碰，即使Thomas承诺他的口活儿不赖。Alpha自然也不让他碰后面，Thomas气鼓鼓地抱怨他不公平也没用。

（11）  
这一次热潮的痛苦，有了和从前截然不同的意思，Thomas不会有这个先见之明。他躺在床上，脑袋里身体里想的都只有一件事，只有一个人。  
“Curt……”他在床上翻来覆去，第三次念起这个名字时扯下了粘腻的内裤，两根手指并拢了塞进湿软的肉穴里。  
Omega用力地插弄，呻吟，但远远不够。他射了几次，累了，昏昏沉沉地睡过去。醒来仍是深夜，下腹的灼热感也不见好转，Thomas烦恼无措，把自己闷在被子里哭了起来。  
他没听见有人转动门锁的声音，直到被子一把被掀开，见到熟悉的alpha，才愣愣地望着对方，像在确认对方是不是幻觉。当Curtis沉着脸叹了一声，Thomas才又更委屈地抹了一把眼泪，两只手捉紧了alpha的手就朝不断溢着汁液的腿间拉拽。Alpha收回手，他就又去拉，挂满眼泪的脸蛋又急又可怜。  
“帮帮我。”Omega的语气倒不像是在求人帮忙。  
“你已经碰过自己了。”Curtis捉着他两只手，按在头顶上方，另一只手捏了捏omega的下巴。  
“那你也得帮我。”他噘着嘴，看上去蛮不讲理，惹得alpha不知该气还是该笑。  
“好好躺着。”Curtis放开他，迅速地扯开裤链，褪下长裤。  
Omega立刻撑着身子，脸就要朝alpha的阴茎上靠。Curtis只得腾出一只手再将他按回去。“不是让你躺着？”  
Thomas烦闷地靠回枕头里，脸扭向一边，又忍不住瞥Curtis几眼。  
“知道你在心里骂我。”Curtis分开omega的腿，身体压上来，他喘着粗气，努力节制体内的冲动。  
“因为你吝啬地连一个小小的忙都不愿意帮。”Thomas赌气地抱怨。  
“是吗？”Curtis扶着胀硬的性器抵在omega湿漉漉的穴口蹭了蹭，一个挺身埋了进去。  
Thomas惊得几乎发不出声音，瞪圆的双眼看怪物似的看着Curtis。  
“你怎么能把这个插进来？”他轻微地哽咽。  
“不仅仅是插进来，宝贝，还要让你爱上它。”Curtis吻着他的嘴唇，双手揽起omega的臀瓣，深深浅浅地抽插了起来。  
Thomas难以置信地发现在此之前他对AO间的关系一无所知。

【END】


	8. [柯TJ]Bodyguard(补丁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 补一段肉吧，接上一篇。

（11）  
这一次热潮的痛苦，有了和从前截然不同的意思，Thomas不会有这个先见之明。他躺在床上，脑袋里身体里想的都只有一件事，只有一个人。  
“Curt……”他在床上翻来覆去，第三次念起这个名字时扯下了粘腻的内裤，两根手指并拢了塞进湿软的肉穴里。  
Omega用力地插弄，呻吟，但远远不够。他射了几次，累了，昏昏沉沉地睡过去。醒来仍是深夜，下腹的灼热感也不见好转，Thomas烦恼无措，把自己闷在被子里哭了起来。  
他没听见有人转动门锁的声音，直到被子一把被掀开，见到熟悉的alpha，才愣愣地望着对方，像在确认对方是不是幻觉。当Curtis沉着脸叹了一声，Thomas才又更委屈地抹了一把眼泪，两只手捉紧了alpha的手就朝不断溢着汁液的腿间拉拽。Alpha收回手，他就又去拉，挂满眼泪的脸蛋又急又可怜。  
“帮帮我。”Omega的语气倒不像是在求人帮忙。  
“你已经碰过自己了。”Curtis捉着他两只手，按在头顶上方，另一只手捏了捏omega的下巴。  
“那你也得帮我。”他噘着嘴，看上去蛮不讲理，惹得alpha不知该气还是该笑。  
“好好躺着。”Curtis放开他，迅速地扯开裤链，褪下长裤。  
Omega立刻撑着身子，脸就要朝alpha的阴茎上靠。Curtis只得腾出一只手再将他按回去。“不是让你躺着？”  
Thomas烦闷地靠回枕头里，脸扭向一边，又忍不住瞥Curtis几眼。  
“知道你在心里骂我。”Curtis分开omega的腿，身体压上来，他喘着粗气，努力节制体内的冲动。  
“因为你吝啬得连一个小小的忙都不愿意帮。”Thomas赌气地抱怨。  
“是吗？”Curtis扶着胀硬的性器抵在omega湿漉漉的穴口蹭了蹭，一个挺身埋了进去。  
Thomas惊得几乎发不出声音，瞪圆的双眼看怪物似的看着Curtis。  
“你怎么能把这个插进来？”他轻微地哽咽。  
“不仅仅是插进来，宝贝，还要让你爱上它。”Curtis吻着他的嘴唇，双手揽起omega的臀瓣。  
肉穴湿漉漉的，在先前Thomas手指的不断的插弄下变得柔软又热情，紧紧箍着Alpha阴茎的穴口处是反复揉弄过的痕迹，红色的印记颜色深浅不一。Curtis才刚插入一半，omega的身体适应得不错，只是他的脑袋里有一堆问号得不到解答。  
“这行得通吗？”Thomas眨了眨眼睛，被情欲折磨得通红的脸蛋看上去却有几分天真。  
“你说这个？”Curtis顶了顶胯，又深入了些。  
Thomas仰起脸，轻轻哼了几声，随后对Curtis点了头。  
“告诉我，痛吗？”Curtis问。  
Thomas思考了片刻，摇摇脑袋。“但是会胀……有点喘不过气……”omega摆出努力呼吸的姿态，又因为太蠢放弃了。Alpha的性器显然比手指粗壮太多，硬挺的形状和滚烫的热度直提醒Thomas一个难以被身体容纳的物体正嵌在身体里。曾经对Curtis畏惧的情绪又有些回来了，但他捏捏拳头不愿意被对方发现。Omega的声音颤抖，又带点不确定，他问：  
“Alpha都会这么做吗？”  
“会。”Curtis简短地回答，将埋在Thomas体内的阴茎抽出一些，再小心地撞回去。“当他想要omega，就会这么做。”  
“那你之前不想要我吗？”  
他感觉出现在Curtis屋里的，车里的，又或者小仓库里的自己被抛弃了。因为他敢说从那么早的时候起他就对Curtis有了恋爱的心情。‘你会喜欢上一个alpha吗？’，‘怎么才能让一个alpha喜欢上自己？’，‘alpha们从不需要口交吗？’……隔段时间他就会对一旁忙碌的Edgar发问，而这起码是两个月之前的事。Thomas从来藏不住心事，因此那些情绪很快变为躺在Curtis怀里喘息时的一句‘I love you.’。Curtis说那是信息素在作怪，他不谈爱，也不谈不爱。但只要他还抱着自己，还用他的手指给自己快乐，Thomas就不再多问。有的时候给予太重要，Thomas忙着把自己的爱情送出去，直到清醒了低头一看，才发现两手空空。  
“怎么会这么问？”Curtis有些困惑，但Thomas会问各类让他摸不着头脑的问题。“你知道我一直想要你。”  
“可你之前不是这么做的。”Thomas挥不开心里压着的团团乌云，迷茫的脸上展露出一个笑，又很快消失了。这不是他期望的答案。“你感到不耐烦了，对吗？”Thomas激动起来，肉穴收缩着，夹紧了alpha的性器，几股晶莹的黏液从穴口挤了出来。他又更用力地夹紧了屁股，企图把塞进身体里的巨物推出去。  
“因为只是手指对你来说已经不够了。”Curtis牵起Thomas一只手，温柔地摩挲。“你刚刚也试过了，那对你来说有用吗？”  
“如果是你的就会有用。”Thomas眼里闪着光，没有比他此刻说出来的更有道理的话了，他坚信。  
Curtis叹了一声，一时间不知如何继续对话。  
“听着，”Alpha抹了一把额头，“之前的……我们做的……我是说，”他低声咒骂了一句。Thomas望着他，像世界上最单纯的omega，或者说他确实是世上最单纯的omega。他眼里的期望，隐约的畏惧和独有的毫无根据的笃定让Curtis几次开口又放弃了。  
“我说中了，你就是不耐烦我了。”Thomas咬紧了嘴唇，朝一边扭动着屁股，这却让alpha硕大的性器进得更深。Curtis额上暴起了青筋，他努力调整呼吸，插在Thomas体内的阴茎变得更硬了。  
“别动。”他按着Thomas不安分的大腿，喘着粗气，这显然是折磨。“你总是说愿意用嘴帮我吸出来，记得吗？”  
Thomas眼眶红红的，还噘着嘴，对Curtis提问的意图不解，但还是立刻点了点头。  
“你觉得用嘴和用下面有什么不同？”  
Thomas张张嘴，说不出个所以然，只能随便嘟哝一句，“就是不同。”  
“确实……”Curtis无奈地笑了，他指望能从omega嘴里得到什么像样的答复才是天方夜谭。“想知道为什么不同吗？”他问。  
Thomas不回话，好像能免于暴露自己的无知。  
“你会怀孕，”Curtis抽动着性器，在甬道里浅浅地插弄。“如果我干的是这里。”  
“你胡说。”Thomas反驳，alpha阴茎搔过内壁的快感显然被他激动的情绪压下了。“只有alpha的结才能让omega怀孕。”  
“结？”Curtis继续挺着腰，玩味地问，“你知道那是什么？”  
“就像omega有子宫，alpha得有结，别以为我什么都不懂。”  
“那我必须告诉你，Tommy，”Curtis用力撞进肉穴深处，引得omega急促地喘息。“你确实什么都不懂。”Alpha的阴茎几乎整根抽出，只留着龟头抵住溢着香甜体液的穴口。他捉起omega的手，引导他抚摸性器根部。Thomas的掌心立刻被包覆在柱体外的黏液弄湿，他哼着气，企图松开手掌，被alpha制止了。“就是这里。”  
“什么？”  
“结。”  
“骗人，这里和我的有什么区别！”  
“区别是……”Alpha再次狠狠撞了进去，omega惊呼着手撑住床垫，身体还是被alpha的动作顶得颠簸起来。“当我顶开你的生殖腔，它会撑开这里。”Curtis的指腹按压着穴口周围。“它会堵住射进你身体里的精液。”呻吟声断断续续地从Thomas嘴里溢出来，他仍撑着胳膊，思绪变得混乱不堪。  
“我听不懂，Curt。”Thomas抱怨，被alpha性器搔过的每一寸内里都愈发滚烫，体液毫无节制地朝外涌出来。他在Curtis插进深处时尖叫，在对方抽出时夹紧了肉穴挽留。“但这感觉比手指还要好太多了。”他仰着脖子，濒死般地喘气，修长的双腿抬起来环在Curtis腰后。  
“现在不觉得我骗你了？”Curtis低下头，舌头探进Thomas微启的嘴唇里，阴茎持续又狠又重地捣弄。Omega呜咽着搂紧了Curtis的肩膀，贴着上方alpha的脸颊摇摇脑袋。  
“喜欢我这样用力地操你？”  
“没人敢这么和我说话。”  
Thomas耳根红透了，愤愤地哼了一声，身体却随着alpha的抽插向上抬动，迎合alpha的每一次深入。  
“所以你不喜欢我这样操你。”Curtis恶意地放慢了速度，阴茎浅浅地磨着穴口。  
“你应该说些甜蜜的。”  
“是吗？”Curtis按着omega的肉臀，肉根不缓不急地插到底。Thomas的穴口翕动着，甬道紧紧地包附上来，几注细流顺着臀缝滴落。“但我说‘操你’的时候你才更兴奋，”Curtis向前又顶了顶，继续道。“就像现在这样，里面用力地吸着我。”  
“混蛋。”  
Thomas低声呻吟，被alpha顶着的部位泛着酸胀感，这股酸胀感与快感交织，还在愈演愈烈。Thomas想要逃开，四肢却变得绵软无力。  
“为什么总是撞那里？”他语音也变得不稳，他想要alpha停下。  
“很快，”Curtis扶着omega的腰肢，耐心地顶弄着那处，“再忍忍。这感觉会很棒，我保证。”  
Thomas想说点什么，身体的虚软却让他组织不出一句完整的话。  
疼痛袭击了他，伴随一小股液体从被alpha撞得酸涩的位置流淌出来。  
“疼……”Thomas小声地抽泣，手臂还紧搂着上方的男人。“我就知道这一次你是骗我的，Curt。”  
“别哭了，”Curtis吻了吻omega的眼角，一只手掌来到omega身前，环住粉嫩的性器上下套弄。“这样会让你好受点吗？”  
Thomas也不急着抬胯，腰软在床垫里，享受Curtis的抚慰。比起alpha用手掌撩拨起的性欲，更多的是安抚带来的满足。  
“嗯。”Thomas带着鼻音的嗓子应了一声。“但我很快会射的。”  
“那我们得看看你有多快。”Curtis加快了套弄的节奏。Thomas低头望着男人手里的动作，再抬起脸注视alpha专注的模样。好像因为不曾从男人手里得到过这块糖而觉得弥足珍贵，他克制着向上挺胯的冲动，直到失神地射进男人掌心里。他喘息着，高热的甬道在余韵中收缩挤压。  
Curtis对着窄小的生殖入口插弄几次，性器根部开始膨胀，一点点向外推挤着内壁，几股精液洒进了omega腔体内。

 

Thomas难以置信地发现在此之前他对AO间的关系一无所知。


	9. [火王子]性向测试(R-UNDERAGE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 火王子/高中生AU  
> 为了证明自己是直男，Jack同意了兄长Johnny‘互相帮忙’的提议。

“兄弟。”  
Jack闻声从床上弹了起来。被人捉住了破绽似的，局促地咳了两声，杂志藏到枕头下面。  
高瘦的少年倚在门框上，一脸不怀好意的笑。周三能在晚饭前见到这家伙实在难得，Jack瞥了一眼对方上身干爽的T恤得出一个再明显不过的结论：  
“今天没有练习？”  
“恐怕这学期都没法儿练了。”Johnny甩上房间门，丢下书包，在桌前的旋转椅上抱起来脑袋。“你听他们说了吧？”  
“什么？”  
不熟悉Jack的总认为他善良温和，不习惯伤人自尊，实际上他挺乐意见到人们自揭伤疤。倒不是说成绩这回事儿能困扰Johnny，而且他说不准Johnny这样性格的人会被什么困扰。  
他们相识两年多。由两个毫无交集的陌生人突然变为一家人，成为了兄弟。两位父亲认为让‘孩子们’熟知彼此最快的办法就是分享房间，最好还是上下铺。Jack被认为‘太沉稳懂事’而没有立场抗议，另一个倒是坚定地说了不，然而这家父亲有更厉害的办法对付他。见到寡言的Evans先生管教孩子那套方法，他敢肯定Johnny从小就不是个能让人省心的家伙。  
“自己看吧。”Johnny把两张测验卷拍在Jack面前。  
Jack哼了一声，忍住了笑。当然了，他早知道这位兄长的成绩耸人听闻。  
他刚进这个家时念的是初中二年级，Johnny是高中一年级。一年过去了，Jack升上了三年级，Johnny还在原地踏步。再一年过去，他们竟然成了同年级生。简直令人哭笑不得。Evans先生对此从未有过好脸色，一个重要原因是他儿子根本无所谓。这事儿毫无疑问困扰不到他，不如说换一整个班级的新生让他感到有意思，为一帮年纪小的家伙出头也倍感面子。  
“起码是两位数。”Jack评价道。  
“看吧，还是你会安慰人。”这个小他两岁的弟弟从没像他那帮损友一样在他耳边警告过‘要再留级一年’。而且他的话中听，14是两位数，99也是两位数，确实教人放下了心。  
“Seb说你会负责给我补习。”  
听到父亲的名字在兄长的口中成了昵称实在教人不快，Jack应了一声，从抽屉里掏出英语课本。  
“怎么是英语？”  
“这么说你想先来数学吗？”  
“算了，还是英语比较实在。”以Johnny对自己的了解，难保在解完两道题后便开始沾沾自喜地考虑起网游来。他一直被认为是聪明的类型，他也有这个自觉。突击是Johnny的强项，勤奋却绝对办不到。数学自然是留到最后，虽说这个‘最后’常常被挤得只剩五分钟。  
“但是在开始之前……”Johnny一个快步冲到Jack的下铺，伸手就去够那本进门时被Jack匆匆塞进枕头下的东西。  
“真不够义气，背着我偷看什么好东西。”Johnny捧起杂志，眉头皱了皱。“就这个？”一个高中男生想要藏起来的东西，不用动脑子都能想到：艳星、白花花的胸部、以及……简而言之，让人脑子发热、身体兴奋的东西。他手里的这本，极客气息十足的游戏杂志，这种类型的杂志怎么看都是每个班上都有一两个的说话慢声细语的眼镜胖子会读的。但是Jack会悄悄读这样的杂志倒是十分符合逻辑，这解释了一些曾经出现过的不合理现象。  
“我说，装作从不玩游戏，然后当着一群人的面碾压我让你那么有优越感吗？”  
Jack脸涨红了，有些羞恼地反驳道：  
“事实上我从没说过自己不玩游戏，是你向他们介绍我是个不碰游戏的新手。”  
“但是你想要给人这样的错觉，不然你刚刚藏什么？”  
“我以为是父亲。”  
“少来了，就算你从早到晚在看这种杂志他们也不会数落你一句。坦诚点，承认吧，又不会少一块肉。”  
Jack当然不会承认，即使不到三年时光，Johnny也早摸清楚了，他不够坦诚的地方数都数不尽。他思量着调侃道：  
“这样吧，你承认的话，我愿意大度地把上星期那个金头发介绍给你。”  
那个不怎么样，Jack在心里琢磨。  
我知道你大有可能在想‘那个金头发不怎么样’，Johnny暗暗笑了起来。而且他敢大言不惭地说再大的波浪、再蓝的眼睛、再细瘦的腰、再精致的脸蛋，他擅于言不由衷的兄弟仍会觉得不怎么样。  
他记得Jack住进这个家里的前半年，出于对初来乍到兄弟的友好，Johnny不遗余力地邀Jack参加这个出席那个，即使没有全部遭到Jack的拒绝，但是配合他的寥寥几次对方都显得兴致缺缺。Johnny从小就希望有一位兄弟，最好是年纪稍小些的弟弟，因为个性上他更爱出头，也有强烈的保护欲。他曾一边说服自己，一边对Jack献着殷勤，这样两人关系不温不火地进行了半年。而现实是Johnny过惯了独生子的生活，即使再期待有个兄弟，梦想成真的喜悦也不足以支撑他单方面的热情。他不是慈善家，因此好事做多了得不到回应理所当然有脾气，也会心生厌烦。  
事情出现转机的那天，恰好是撞见两个高年级学生为难Jack。见到兄弟被欺负，他绝不会思索要不要挥拳头，绝不会去想他们实际已经有一个月没说过话，当然更不指望能得到Jack的一句感谢。他甩开自己的夹克衫，一拳头就招呼在其中一人脸上，三个人扭打在一起，几分钟后他那个话不多的兄弟也加入混战。这倒是令他吃惊的。Jack很有种，这让他另眼相看。他对Jack的赏识远超出了这些日子对他的失望，两人坐在石阶上喝一瓶矿泉水时互相碰了碰拳头。  
晚餐桌上，Jack因为戴着棒球帽遮住了伤口而没有引起注意，Johnny是毫不意外被骂惨了。但这不妨碍他的好心情，也不妨碍那晚和Jack聊天到深夜。厌恶上下铺，尤其厌恶上铺的他，头一次体会到这种床铺的乐趣。  
那之后他们逐渐熟悉起来。Jack还是Jack，谈吐优雅，有点傲慢，唯有对待起长辈来小心翼翼。与最初的讨好不同，Johnny肆无忌惮地‘纠缠’起了Jack。从偶尔偷穿Jack的皮外套，到半夜递几本色情杂志下去，绘声绘色地探讨女人性感的是腰还是胸部。他软磨硬泡地问出了Jack着迷的女性类型，隔了一个星期就照着兄弟描述的，搂了一个几乎完全符合标准的姑娘一脸得意地向对方打招呼。要说他没有希望Jack羡慕嫉妒地瞪他，那是不可能的。不幸的是，Jack的眼神与其说是在看一个辣妹不如说是在看一张桌子、一块石膏。  
Johnny很早就察觉到了猫腻。保守点说，恋爱方面的学分他早在还是初中生时候就修满了，并且成绩超乎想象的优异。经过一番分析，排除Jack是无性恋的可能，而世界上又只有女人和男人这两种选项，那么Johnny有理由怀疑……Jack喜欢的是：  
“男人！”  
“什么男人？”Jack用笔敲敲英语课本，他敢说Johnny走神已经超过十五分钟。  
“Jack，”Johnny的心思显然没有一点在学习上，他眼睛鼓溜溜转起来，上下打量Jack。  
他确实太美了，含水的眼睛和红丝绒般的嘴唇，他会令任何一个站在他身边的女伴显得黯然失色。  
“我脸上有什么东西吗？”Jack被盯得心里发毛，胡乱地抹了抹脸颊。  
“灯太亮了，我看不清。”Johnny顺手摁掉了台灯，小房间里瞬间暗了下来。  
“你说什么？？”  
“过来。”Johnny说着往床边走。“坐这儿。”  
“这是我的床。”Jack抗议。  
“我知道。”  
“没有人可以在我的床上穿着脏兮兮的运动服。”  
“脱了也不是不行。”Johnny说着褪下运动衫，紧接着去解裤带。  
“等等，谁让你脱裤子了。”Jack双手抱头，一方面想用气势压倒兄长，另一方面视线触及Johnny强健的胸肌就涨得脸通红。  
“到底脱还是不脱，你说清楚。”  
“别……别脱了。”Jack难得舌头打起了结。  
“那你也坐下来。”  
Jack哼了一声，狠狠坐在Johnny旁边的床垫上。  
其实最初Johnny也只是想和Jack随便谈谈，比如说刺探刺探他的性向，当作乐趣。但是眼下，他突然生出了一个主意，并认为这个主意棒极了。  
“我说，”Johnny干咳了一声。  
“怎么？”Jack难以形容此刻的局促不安，昏暗的房间里只能听见自己的心跳和吞咽声。  
“不然我们互相帮忙一下？”Johnny转过身，半跪在床上。  
“你说什么？？”如果不是Jack理解有误，那么一定是Johnny搞错了对象。  
“我说的打手枪。”  
“我当然知道是打手枪！”Johnny一脸‘你怎么会没听懂’的表情让Jack火大，但是说出这句话的瞬间他想找个传送门永远穿越出去，最好别再回地球。  
“小点声，我们房间对着街道。”  
“抱歉。”  
“我把窗帘拉起来吧。”拉完窗帘，Johnny又跪坐在刚刚的位置，并且用一种不可被忽视的目光紧盯Jack，直到对方也对着他跪坐在床垫上。  
“我们这是在做什么？”Jack压低脑袋。  
“互相帮忙啊。”Johnny像在说长周末旅行计划似的缓缓道来，“听着，我们是兄弟。兄弟间互相帮忙是再正常不过的事了。”  
“如果你说的是帮忙抄作业。”  
“帮忙打手枪是一回事啊。”Johnny声音变得很激动，“而且Jack你是高中生的年纪了，我有义务教导你如何正确有效地打手枪。”  
“谢了，不过我自己会。”  
“你确定自己的方法正确吗？”  
“就算不确定也没关系，目的达到了就行。”  
“你抱着这种不正经不严肃的态度真让人失望。”  
“那真是对不住了。”Jack嗤了一声，问道：“你什么时候才能从我床上下去。”  
Johnny一看形势不对，立刻转变了战术。“其实如果兄弟的关系让你觉得不舒服……”他坏笑地眨了眨眼，“我们也不是亲兄弟，没有任何血缘关系。”  
“但我为什么要和你做这种事，我自己有手有脚。”  
“旁人的手感觉更好一点。”  
Jack瞪了他一眼。  
“怎么了……”Johnny纳闷道，“又不是我想出来的，人人都知道这个道理。”  
“我不需要。”  
“你究竟在怕什么。”  
“谁告诉你我在怕？”  
“不怕的话，你拒绝什么？”  
“比方说我是个爱吃豌豆的人，别人硬塞了土豆，我不能拒绝吗？”  
“什么？你说我是土豆？！”Johnny从床上跳了起来。  
“我没有说你是土豆。”  
“你拒绝了我，我不就是土豆吗！”Johnny气鼓鼓地背过身。  
“我那是打个比方。”  
“但你觉得我是土豆。”  
“我没有。我是举例，况且现实世界是，我没有那么讨……讨厌土豆。”  
“那你能接受我？”Johnny转过身子。  
“不能。”  
Johnny垂下脑袋，长叹了一声，说道：  
“你听我说。”  
Jack板起脸，Johnny的一鼓作气证明他刚刚的努力和回绝都是在白费力气。  
他最怕听到对方的‘你听我说’四个字，因为他不得不忍受一个歪理和紧跟这个歪理的无数论证。令Jack气恼的是，有时候他甚至会被绕进去，觉得对方说的也颇有道理或者是气愤地想要自暴自弃。比如眼下他就能回想起一次类似的经历。  
那晚Johnny照常从上铺递了一本色情杂志，侃侃而谈了十多分钟。Jack毫无兴趣，对着所谓的大胸和细腰，他内心感受不到丝毫波动。而就在他以为Johnny废话完了就要睡觉之际，对方如是开口了：  
‘Jack……’  
‘怎么？’  
‘你介意我在上面解决一下吗？’  
‘什么？？’就像今天的情况，Jack无法相信自己的耳朵。  
‘我没有更好的去处了，厕所太冷。’  
‘不行。’他果断地回绝，也像今天一样。  
‘为什么不行？’  
‘床会晃。’  
‘那我轻一点。’  
‘你没法儿保证。’  
‘那不然我在下铺解决一下？’  
‘那是什么意思？首先，如果这意味着我要和你挤一张窄到不能更窄的床，我要警告你，这绝不可能发生。其次，如果你是说你一人躺在下铺，那么我要去哪儿？’  
‘上铺？’  
‘哦……’Jack做了个呕吐的表情。  
‘Jack……’  
‘……’Jack决定不理会他。  
‘但是我硬了。’  
‘我一点也不想知道。’  
‘Jack，你听我说。’  
‘……’  
‘我是在请求你，但是也可以不管你的反对照做。’  
‘那你倒是试试看啊。’  
‘你说的。’  
‘我说的。’  
而后这位兄长如愿以偿地照做了，并且床吱呀呀晃个没完。  
那晚的后来是Jack也硬了，该死的，这能怪他吗。  
“我听到一些传闻，说你对男人有意思。”Johnny开始一本正经地胡说八道。  
这一句话足以将Jack拉回到现实。  
“听……听谁说的。”  
“不重要。”Johnny顿了顿，说道，“看你对我如此不坦荡的样子，我觉得那些传闻可能是真的。”  
“无稽之谈。”  
“你敢证明吗？”  
“怎么证明。”  
“我们现在，此刻，就在这里，像两个直男兄弟一样彼此帮忙一下，你如果觉得完全没问题我就能相信你。”  
“我不一定能硬得起来……”也许两人都没有发现这会是接下来所有对话里最‘直’的一句。  
“怎么会，”Johnny解开裤链，只剩下一条内裤。“我都已经硬了。”  
“呃……”Jack的视线锁定在兄长身上某处，以至于觉得对方的话里有些问题，却察觉不出具体问题在哪儿。  
“我都脱成这样了，你也快点。”Johnny催促道。  
两人都只着一件内裤跪在床垫上。  
“先说好了，不准吻我。”Jack恶狠狠地警告。  
“放心吧，宝贝儿。”  
“别叫我宝贝。”  
“好的，兄弟。”  
“还是叫宝贝吧……”  
Johnny的手掌首先贴在Jack内裤，轻轻按揉抚摩。  
“看吧，你不是能硬嘛……”  
Jack咬着唇，闷闷地哼起来，手也贴在对方的内裤上，问道：“要脱吗？”  
“当然，不然怎么弄！”  
急忙忙褪去内裤，两人再次贴近彼此，熟门熟路地手掌贴上对方的性器。  
没有人记得说过绝不亲吻，也没有人记得答应过不会去亲吻，高中生们手掌包裹住对方性器的一刻激烈地吻在了一起。与Johnny亲吻的感觉难以用美妙以外的词汇来形容，他像块蜜，随时要化在对方柔软的舌头下。  
“感觉怎么样？”Johnny蹭着Jack的额头。  
“还不赖。”Jack喘着气。  
“那你现在握紧点。”Johnny挺了挺腰。  
“我已经握紧了。”Jack望着对方粗硬的家伙，抱怨道：“一只手根本握不过来。”  
“怎么动知道吗？”  
“当然。”Jack上上下下地套弄起来，粗鲁地像在电工课上用砂纸打磨模具。  
“停停停，”Johnny粗喘着叫了起来。“你平时都是这么给自己弄的吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那你是和我有什么深仇大恨？”Johnny惊魂未定，“算了算了，我先来演示，好好看着。”说完手掌温柔地包覆着Jack的性器，掌心贴着柱身上下移动，拇指随着动作轻轻搔刮顶端。  
Jack舒爽地喘了起来。  
“看到吗，像这样，你做一遍我看看。”  
Jack如法炮制，给了Johnny几下舒爽地抚慰。  
“现在我们一起。”  
“……”  
“楞什么，再过不了一会儿那两人就回来了，抓紧时间。”  
“Johnny……”Jack心不在焉地套弄着对方的大家伙。  
“嗯？”  
“你说Evans先生和我父亲是什么样的关系？”  
“他们不是结婚了嘛，当然是……不然你以为我们俩怎么成了兄弟……”  
“所以Evans先生喜欢男人。”  
“Seb也是。”  
“那谁管我喜欢男人还是女人，停下吧，到此为止。”  
“Jack？”Johnny还没有放弃。  
“行了，我喜欢男人，可以停了吗？”Jack发觉没有必要掩藏后竟然如此轻松。“Johnny……？”  
“你喜欢男人，但不喜欢我。”  
“没这回事，你是我兄长。呃……别哭丧着脸了，这样吧，做完这一次，就一次。”  
“不行。”Johnny边说着边朝Jack的掌心里挺胯。  
“那我认真问一句，你喜欢男人吗，Johnny？”  
“我是直男！”  
“哦，你看吧，不然我现在就停下。”  
“你说过做一次。”  
“……”Jack沉默了，谁来告诉他这个混蛋哥哥到底想要什么。  
“现在你靠过来，然后我们躺下。对，再靠近一点。另一只手也握着这里，两个，两个一起握着，然后你知道接下来怎么做。”  
“为什么你说互相帮忙的，现在是我一个人在做……”  
“因为我的手要负责做点别的。”  
“John……你等等，不能摸这里，嘿，不行，这里也不行……别，你不能……有点胀，轻一点，轻……”  
“动作快点，宝贝儿。”  
“我没力气了。”  
外面传来愉快的谈话声，缓缓朝屋内的方向靠近了。  
“糟糕！”  
“糟糕！”  
两人异口同声地骂着从床上弹了起来。  
“听着，这是你的任务，这是你欠我的，我要随时讨还回来的。”  
Johnny说着手掌包裹起两人的性器快速套弄，终于让两根东西赶在大人们靠近这间屋子之前喷射出液体来。

【END】


	10. [Bill/Jeff]离婚咨询

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill-Lobby Hero/Jeff-I,Tonya/坏警官X家暴男  
> 有大量剧透，注意！！！

“名字？”  
“Bill。”  
“职业？”  
“如你所见。”Bill抖了抖肩膀，双腿霸气地分开。“警官。”  
“您受伤了，不用先去医院吗？”  
“受伤？你管这叫受伤？”  
“右眼下方淤青，嘴角擦伤，是的，通常这被定义为轻伤。”  
“%*$@#”自以为是的家伙，Bill不屑地哼了声，头歪向一边。  
“请问您刚刚说了什么吗？”咨询师投去了一个注意素质的眼神。  
“没有。但是鉴于你的时间是我的金钱，不如咱们快点进入正题。”  
“您今天是关于离婚方面的咨询，在开始以前，还有一些问题需要确认。”  
Bill抬了抬手。  
“婚龄？”  
“五年。”  
“配偶姓名？”  
“Jeff，够了吗？”除非他是问话的一方，否则这种谈话模式让人极不自在。  
“抱歉，我以为这种方式更适合……警官您。”咨询师放下笔，推了推眼镜框。“那换种方式。”他调节了顶灯，房间里柔和了许多。  
“请问你们是恋爱结婚吗？”  
“当然。”Bill两指搓了搓胡子。“你想听我们的恋爱故事对吗，怎么看对眼，怎么相处，这样那样，对吗？我知道你想听。”  
“我不介意您说说看。”  
“你知道，那时候我还是警局里的新人，跟着我的搭档巡逻，一如既然。我当时在路边，一个人，然后……”Bill嘴角扬起来，“这个穿着土气的小子走到我旁边，他说，‘你的制服真酷’，‘你的警棍真酷’，他说‘警棍’，而我就好像……你知道的，我忍不住开始打量他。他的脸蛋不错，嘴唇和那双绿眼睛尤其勾人，哦，他还有双漂亮的手。我说‘谢谢’，他笑得像是……像是……你知道那种7年级的学生？路灯不大亮，但我能看到他的两颊飘着粉色。他问我‘你喜欢……喜欢……食物吗’，像这种语气，所以我给了他我的BP机号码。”  
“所以是他主动搭讪了您。”  
“我一直知道自己魅力十足，对于年轻的小姑娘小伙子，对于任何人都是，他们无法抵抗自己的内心。”  
“你们同龄吗？”  
“几乎。”  
“几乎是什么意思？”  
“他长我一岁。但是看起来绝对不那么回事，他像个高中生……我是说五年前。”  
男人白了Bill一眼，警官刚刚提及的年轻小姑娘小伙子让他基本判断出了婚姻的问题出在了哪儿出在了谁身上。  
“回到正题上，那之后你们约会了？”  
“约会了。中餐馆、自助餐馆、家庭餐馆……一周要见两、三四面。他一直像我们认识那晚一样害羞，垂着脑袋，挠着头发。差不多两个星期后，我们才吻上。”  
“进度正常。”咨询师评价道。  
“两天后，他让我顺路送他回家。我还在执勤，就让他坐在后排。我们聊着天，突然他说身体不大舒服，让我停在小路边。我到了后排，结果……他拉住我的腰带……”  
“等等，警车？”  
“是。”  
“所以你们在车里？”  
“我怎么会让他的第一次在这种憋屈的地方！”  
“但是，一般而言，这种情形很难抗拒。”  
“我没说自己抗拒了，就……他帮我吸出来了。我简直不敢相信，他的嘴唇……”  
“如果是这种细节，就不需要详述了。”  
“但我知道了他的心意。”Bill眼里闪着光，“我买了花，五颜六色的那种，两周后去敲了他的家门。Jeff那家伙，差点哭出来。”  
“为什么是两周后？”  
“我为他准备了惊喜。”  
“惊喜是指？”  
“这个。”Bill指了指自己的胡子。“他说什么来着……大概是，Bill是世界上最浪漫的人。”  
“我有点跟不上你的节奏。”  
“我有没有跟你说Jeff一直留着这种胡子？从我们第一次见面，这就相当吸引我。”  
“那继续。”  
“他为我泡了茶、准备了点心，我在客厅里看了会儿电视。Jeff太久没出现，我就从沙发里起来，四处望了望。你绝对猜不到我看见什么。”Bill笑起来眼尾多出几条纹路。“我看见……地板上有一片片的花瓣，像指路的面包屑，只是更……让人情绪高涨。花瓣的尽头在小卧室的床边，Jeff他……穿着粉色的……那种，”Bill比划着，“是叫情趣内衣吗，女士的那种……”  
“然后你们做爱了。”咨询师总结道。  
“当然。你绝对不敢相信男人的身体有多么柔软，多么……火热。”  
“我说过，不需要多余的细节。您可以说说后来的事。”  
“我们很快同居了。”  
“是的，你们很年轻。”  
“起初是甜蜜的，但是渐渐你发现所有同居前的那些都成了假象，你开始意识到自己面对的是什么。”  
“年轻人起冲突很正常。”  
“不是冲突那么简单。”Bill挑了挑眉。“前一秒他可能还在你怀里甜蜜地笑，但是下一秒……”他叹了一声，两脚架在面前的茶几上。  
“您是指？”  
“就像……心情好的早晨，他穿着你的衬衫，为你煮咖啡，亲吻，拥抱，再让你带一个花生酱三明治出门。但是另一种情况，你……他……”Bill无奈地摇着头，做了个扣动猎枪的动作。“Boom！”他开始掏口袋里的烟。  
“抱歉，室内禁烟。”咨询师为难地打了个手势。  
“这个总行吧……”Bill从沙发一侧的糖果罐里扣出一颗口香糖，嚼得相当大声。  
“回到正题。您的意思是他有明显的家暴倾向？”  
“家暴倾向？”Bill笑了。“一把猎枪！我甚至都不知道家里有这种东西，更别提那些……算了……那时候我们已经结婚了。同居一个月后结婚可能是一个人能做出来最糟糕的决定。”  
“您没有受伤？我是说枪伤。”  
“他对我还有一丁点情分。”  
“您是说，他的枪法不够准？”  
“我不会这么说。”Bill随手把口香糖丢在脚边。“你以为我凭什么和他生活了五年，五年！”  
“那家伙没了我过不下去。”  
咨询师默不作声地唰唰动着笔。  
“还好我对自己的武器管得很严，他碰不到那个……”这么说着Bill眼里闪过一丝痛苦。“因为有这么一次……我不知道他怎么摸走了我的枪，指着自己的脑袋……”Bill的声音哽咽起来。  
“您还好吗？”  
“没事。事实上他也没蠢到做出什么不要命的事。最终中枪的人是我，当然也没什么严重的，那之后就是另一个故事了。”Bill平复了一下情绪。“但性爱的部分总是最棒的。”  
“您是说？”男人显然跟不上警官的思维。  
“争吵，打斗，流血……跟随其后的性爱比任何时候的都来得更热情，更激烈。Jeff会道歉，会哭，会让人用手铐锁着他，惩罚他……”  
“请控制一下您的情绪，Bill警官。”咨询师看了眼墙上的时钟。“抱歉，我们可能剩的时间不多了，能谈些更重要的吗？”  
“当然。”  
“离婚的情况，关于你们的共同财产……”  
“共同财产？是指衬衣、剃须刀、香水这种？”  
“不，鉴于他家暴的行为，财产分配会对你有利。比如收入、储蓄、房地产、汽车、游轮、古董……”  
“我不需要那些，为什么你说这更重要？”Bill皱了皱眉，“孩子算吗？”  
“是的，忘了询问您孩子的情况。”  
“我只要三岁的那个跟着我。”  
“您是指还有……”  
“Jeff想要三个月的跟着他，小家伙是个金发。”  
“三个月？”  
“是的。”  
“我能冒昧地问一句提出离婚的人是？”  
“Jeff。”  
“那我更冒昧地问一句，您是在丈夫怀孕期间或者哺乳期间有婚外情的状况吗？”他很快想到Bill那句关于受到年轻小姑娘青睐的吹嘘。  
“婚外情？！你在开玩笑吗？”  
“我只是做出一种合理推断。”  
“我是去了那栋大楼的诊疗室，正规的诊疗室，你懂那是怎么运作的。不是，绝对不是Jeff说的那什么‘性爱诊疗’，我简直不知道该从何说起……”  
“这么说，是误会？”  
“不然呢？我错在下班后和那帮混蛋去该死的酒吧，然后被不知道哪儿贴上来的，我甚至连印象都没有的女人印了个红唇。我错在迷迷糊糊把帽子丢在了外头。”  
“这种桥段似乎很常见。”  
“我没有说谎。”Bill激动了起来。“听着，我承认自己有性瘾。但那只是对Jeff，我不会对着路边的随便什么人发情。”  
“冷静点，我相信。”  
“他现在根本不让人碰……所以我猜，这次不会……”  
“您想说的是？”  
“我其实愿意这样过下去，你懂吗？”Bill看了看时间，扣上警帽。“到此为止吧，我得去接孩子。”  
“能听听我建议吗？”  
“不用了。”  
“警官，我觉得您来咨询是在浪费钱。”  
“如果你能劝得了Jeff，多少钱我都不算浪费。”Bill拍了拍咨询师的肩膀朝门口走去。  
咨询师莫名其妙地望着警官离开的方向。

* * *

“Jeff，是吗？请坐。”  
“你好。”Jeff抿嘴笑了笑。“抱歉我得把孩子带到这儿来。但你可以放心，他不怎么哭闹。”  
“漂亮的金发。”  
“谢谢。小家伙还有双蓝眼睛，能看得出将来他会有多迷人，对吗？”  
“是的。我想我能看出这双眼睛……遗传自谁。”咨询师推了推眼镜。“所以您今天来咨询的是……离婚？”  
“什么？？不，抑郁。为……我是说为什么你会知道离婚的事？”  
“侥幸的猜测？抱歉，我不该这么说。”  
“我是打算离婚。”  
“那么……您打算谈一谈吗？”  
“不，已经找过律师。”  
“那么……Jeff先生，在我们谈到您的问题以前，我想说，您用正常的声音说话就行。”  
“你说正常的声音是什么意思？这就是我正常的声音。”  
“您没有必要捏着嗓子说话。”  
“我没有。”Jeff别扭地转过身子。  
“您的胡子很有特点。”  
“你这么觉得？”  
“我认为相当适合您。”  
“通常人们说这显得人狡诈、邪恶。不过，谢谢你。我很在意我的胡子，如果你想知道点秘诀，我早晚都用椰子油打理它。”  
“我会记下来的。”咨询师抬了抬手里的笔。  
“能借用你的饮水机吗？”  
“请随意。”  
“最近奶水不怎么够。”Jeff把奶粉倒进塑料奶瓶里，加水晃了晃。  
“您有找妇产医生谈一谈吗？”  
“哦，不用。”婴儿在Jeff怀里咕咕吸着塑胶奶嘴。“不是生理上的问题。”  
“您认为这是心理方面的压力造成的，所以您来……”  
“不不，你误会了。奶水是有的，就是得分点儿照顾另一个混蛋。”  
“抱歉我恐怕没听懂您的意思。”  
“孩子的父亲，那个混账。”Jeff苦笑了一下。“但是没办法，你知道的，这也是作为配偶的责任。”  
“等等，您说您的丈夫Bill？以及，您说什么配偶的责任？”  
“为什么你会知道Bill？”  
“您丈夫一周前来咨询过。”  
“咨询抑郁？”  
“不，这个没法儿透露。但他讲了一些你们之间的关系。”  
“那你应当知道我得给他也喂奶。”  
“所以是他强迫您的？”  
“什么？开什么玩笑，这是……像是……法律，你知道法律吗？虽说是做心里咨询，你也得懂点法才行。”  
“我会努力的。”咨询师干咳了一声。“所以这条法律是从您丈夫那里听来的？”  
“他是这方面的专家。哺乳期配偶母乳喂养丈夫，不夸张的说，也是基本常识，结婚后都会知道的。”  
“我已婚，也有孩子。”  
“哦……哦。”Jeff看上去一脸心痛。  
“这个话题放一放，如果不介意，我们可以聊一聊您最近面临的一些状况。”  
“是的，他们管这个叫产后抑郁是吗？”  
“您可以说说有哪些症状，说说怎么开始的。”  
“原因一目了然了，出轨。”  
“您的丈夫？”  
“他在中城的一家高层公寓里，找了什么性爱诊疗，剩下的你可以自行想象。一周去两三次，都是执勤的时间，据说都要待上半个钟头。”  
“您已经私下调查过了，是吗？”  
“如果你说搜集证据那类的话，没有。”  
“为什么不？您说过请了律师。”  
“我……不能那么做。我是说，任何人站在我的立场上都不会那么做。”  
“怎么说？”  
“Bill他，他混得不错。这里我说混得不错，无关他赚多少钱养家，不是这种。我们生活还过得去，考虑到还有两个小家伙要养活。我的意思是，他在警局里是混出些名堂的。我知道你可能觉得他傲慢，固执，有时候表现得像个混蛋，但是在他身边工作的人们可不这么想。我见到他做很多事，好的事，起码结果来说是皆大欢喜的事。别用那种眼神看我，我说的是事实。上个月，他又受到了嘉奖。所以这是连续五年。五年前的第一次，我们还是新婚。他说那没什么，没什么值得庆贺的，但我为他准备了红酒晚餐。好吧好吧，他最后还是决定晚餐前先做点别的。他一直说他会拿到金盾警徽，不管付出多大代价，吃多少辛苦。所以上个月，他终于在那列名单上了。那是七年的努力，我为他感到骄傲。你懂吗？”  
“是的。”  
“那你应该理解我不能去搜集证据，对吗？这可能害他前功尽弃。我不能那么做，哪怕只是为了小家伙们也不能那么做。想想未来他们也会为父亲感到自豪。”  
“我想我可以理解。”  
“谢谢。”  
“您的话听起来相当善解人意，也非常……温和。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
“没有什么特别的。”咨询师猛灌了一口冰水。  
“那你向后躲什么？开始我就想问，你坐的是不是有点太远了？”  
“没有，这是适当的距离。”  
“我像是那种随时随地会上来冲你脸来一拳的人吗？或者抬起脚给你老二来一下，你觉得我是这种人？”  
“不，不，没有这么想过。”  
“别装了，那个混账和你说了什么？”  
“真的没有。”  
“我再问你一遍。”  
“他说……其实，我是说他其实没‘说’，而是……”咨询师做了个扣动猎枪的动作。  
“你认真的？你相信了？！我真是……你不能小看有些家伙歪曲事实的能力。”  
“Jeff……先生……小心您手里的孩子。”  
“那是个意外，也是个误会。要听我说句实话吗？先动手的人是他。”  
“您的丈夫？”  
Jeff摊摊手，站起身摇晃臂弯里的婴儿。  
“你说他是个好警官。”  
“哦，哦，仔细回忆一下，我可从没说他是个‘好’警官。我所有的话只说他做得很成功，通往成功的路多种多样，你懂我的意思。”  
“所以您的丈夫会对您动手？”  
“警官。平民。你觉得呢？他甚至还会对我用警棍，伸缩型的。”  
“这实在……您受伤严重吗？虽然从我这里看，您没有任何可见的外伤。”  
“受伤？不至于。顶端确实凸起多了点，但是说受伤就太夸张了。你看，我和那种满嘴谎言的混账不同。”  
“希望如此。”咨询师小声嘟哝。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说当然！”  
“你该不会也以为我是个随意动用暴力的人吧？是这样吗？”  
“我不敢这么想。”  
“那些全是诬陷！我从来不会动手，就连猎枪那次，其实也是Bill他……不是我。”  
“他用猎枪对着你？”  
“是。”  
“您没有受伤？”  
“谁还没有失手的时候呢，他打掉了一扇柜门，一株盆栽。”  
“您连开了两枪？？不，不，口误。我是说……他还真是个合格的警官。”  
“你这盆花儿不错。”Jeff走到了窗台边。  
“谢谢。”  
“五颜六色的。”Jeff摘下一片花瓣。“Bill跟你说了我们交往的事吗？”  
“说了一些。”  
“他就爱说那些年轻时候浪漫的事，那些……又蠢又无趣的，你一定听得不耐烦吧？”  
“不，这是我的工作。”  
“是我追求他的，你知道吗？他在我们那一带街区执勤，固定的12-6夜班，我碰巧见到过他几次。既然他来找你咨询过，我不用多说，你知道他有多英俊。那还是五年前，你该看看那时候的他……所以我知道会有不少人看上他。你看我，我没什么拿得出手的地方。没有抱多大希望，就是想着上去哪怕打个招呼，夸一夸他的制服、警棍。然后等他说‘不好意思，我有正在交往的人’，之类的。好歹那样我能死心。我只是没想到，没想到……他笑起来是那么……我说像个混蛋，你能懂吗？我根本没办法直视他的眼睛，他该死的蓝眼睛。当他说着什么和执勤的警官调情触犯法律，有那么一两秒，我几乎相信了。蠢透了，不是吗？”  
“他之后同意与你约会了，是吗？”  
“你一定觉得我很幸运。”Jeff又坐进沙发里。“我根本不知道他看上我什么。他帮我修车，偶尔接送我。我夸他美，夸他迷人。他……说又美又迷人的那个是我，你敢相信吗？”  
“很合理。”  
“也许我该感谢我的胡子，是的，因为它我稍稍有了点能够吸引住Bill的地方。”  
“我想……呃……”  
“但是人对着同一个胡子五年，即使当初再有吸引力，也会渐渐失去兴趣的。我没法儿怪他，就算他是个出轨的混账，我也没法儿怪他。”  
“Jeff……先生，能听我说一句吗？”  
“关于什么？”  
“关于您离婚的决定。请放心，我没有受到贿赂。咳，也没有受到威胁。”  
“离婚的事怎么了？”  
“我认为您并没有放下自己的丈夫。”  
“当然！我不是说这辈子不见他，不是说不再和他做爱，不是这种离婚。听着，一个星期前他突然搬出去了，这当然发生过，但是起码他会接电话，起码我能找到他。这一次……我没有任何办法。”  
“我猜想他是为了打消您离婚的念头。”  
“他甚至让我去委托该死的私人侦探，让我去查查看那栋大楼。但我不可能那么做，你听到我说的，我不可能那么做。”  
“搜集证据，也许能还给Bill先生一个清白，您应当考虑考虑。”  
“倘若结果让人失望呢？”  
“您深爱着自己的丈夫，我能理解您逃避明确答复的心情。不过在我看来，Bill先生比起一枚徽章更在意你们之间的关系。所以为什么不再多给他一次机会呢？”咨询师从铁盒里摸出一张名片。“您可以给这里打个电话，他们效率高，保密工作也相当好。”  
“我会考虑的。”  
咨询师目送抱着婴儿的男人离开，提起电话，拨通了一个号码。  
“听着，余下的钱今晚必须到账。”

【END】


End file.
